Auto Play
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: During the Mark of Mastery Exam, the three Keybearers have to stay in a world called Earth. Where giant car robots fight for the freedom of the humans. Sora, Riku, and Hikari might be a lot of help for the Autobots and N.E.S.T. After a few days, they realized that they can't go back to their Exam if Earth is still in danger. No choice but,to stay until the world is save. Sequel up
1. Chapter 1: A Weird World to Begin

**A/N: Hi'ya! I know I've been not updating lately… I've been busy and have a minor headache all the time but, no worries. I'm back onto my laptop and ready to update!**

**So, I just gotten interested in Transformers. And decided that I'll make a cross over with KH! I was sad when I only found one fanfic! That's why I decided to make and try this one to see if it's blend in!**

**By the way, this is set between TF1 and TF2. And set at TF2 too.**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

**Beta by KhAndTwilightFan15**

**Edited: 26/4/2013**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Weird World to Begin

It's been two years since the incident at Mission City. The Autobots have been living peacefully so far. But, after Optimus Prime sent out messages to the other Autobots in space, who knows where they are right now. Other mechs and femmes came to Planet Earth. Like, the twins Mudflap and Skids, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Jolt, and the three sisters; Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One.

Right now, Bumblebee was recharging in Sam's dad's garage. But he was woken up by the sudden sound of an explosion in the air. He turned on his lights, drove out of the garage, and glanced at his surroundings. He sighed as he drove back into the garage, concerned about the sudden noise. He decided that it would be best to contact Optimus about the _sound_ he just heard.

_**[Bumblebee to Optimus. Come in Optimus.]**_

_**[Optimus to Bumblebee. What's the matter? Is Sam in danger?]**_

_**[Nope… just calling to see if you heard that sudden sound.]**_

_**[Sudden sound?]**_

_**[Yup, it sounded like a meteor or another Autobot or Decepticon! Coming towards the North.]**_

_**[I see… Good work scout, I'll check it out right away. Optimus out.]**_

Bumblebee sighed once more and went back into recharge, still tired from driving throughout almost all of Nevada for Sam to find the collage he wanted to attend. He flicked his headlights off as he backed back into the tiny garage. He hoped that the meteor he just heard was another Autobot and not another Decepticon.

The flash of light was seen across the whole state of Nevada and almost around the world, the same one Bumblebee just heard. It was going straight to the desert. The secret organization, known as N.E.S.T, was panicking thinking that it might be an attack from the Decepticons or other aliens. Captain Lennox was ordering his men to give him a full picture of the _object_. Sadly, the picture was a blur, really fast, even for a meteor or a shooting star to pass by.

"Major Lennox." Optimus's voice was deep, concern written all over his blue optics. He leaned over toward the screen, seeing the picture of the unidentified object from the military N.E.S.T satellite.

Major Lennox, also known as William Lennox, turned to the Bots and gave a sigh as he looked back at the screen. "Apparently, we can't identify the object because it was too fast for our satellite to even capture. What we _do_ know is that the object almost flew across the entire world." Will said.

Optimus put his metal hand on his chin as he thought for a moment. "Do you know where the object is headed, Major Lennox?" he asked.

Will nodded, "It's heading towards the desert, which is located not far from our base." He said, Optimus saw where Major Lennox was pointing out.

"Autobots, roll out!" He commanded as the other Autobots transformed into their alt-modes. The giant hangar doors were opened for them and they sped out into the desert.

* * *

The object slowly began to reduce speed as it landed in the dark desert. The light was beginning to disappear; and there was a brunette sleeping peacefully inside. As soon as her feet touched the sand. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced around her surroundings. Her eyes began to scan the whole area, not wanting to get attacked by any big Nightmares.

She grinned to herself as she recognized the place right away, "Wow! I'm back at Agrabah! I wonder how Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie, and Abu are doing! Oh yeah, can't forget about Magic Carpet! And maybe Iago…." She said happily as she began to walk north.

The sand began to whip in the wind. So she pulled her hood up and shut her eyes tightly as another sand storm kicked up. "Geez! How many times does sand have to hit my face!" the brunette whined.

'_C'mon Hikari… you have to make it out of here alive! You have to find Sora and Riku!'_ She thought to herself as she summoned her armor with a single tap on her left shoulder. She grinned to herself as she was covered by full body armor; protecting her from the sands that whipped at her face.

She walked a bit further until she found a forest and entered it. When she got to the edge of the forest, she saw a city. But, it wasn't Agrabah. It was a whole different city. She stared in awe as the city lights began to shine like stars, grinning she quickly summoned off her armor and ran to the outskirts of the city. Once she walked inside she began to wander around, getting herself used to her new surroundings.

* * *

The Autobots arrived at the scene of the 'meteor crash' and saw footprints leading into the forest. They nodded at each other, went inside the forest and followed the footprints to see where they went. Their optics widened as they saw where the footprints were headed. They headed toward Tranquility, where the Witwicky residence was.

"The footprints seem to be too small for a Decepticon." The medic bot, Ratchet said.

Optimus turned to him with an optic ridge raised, "Which tells us it's either an alien or a human, a little sparkling to be exact." Ratchet continued.

"I say it's an alien!" Mudflap said with excitement.

His twin, Skids, punch him right on the back of his head, "No Freakin' Stupid! Wha' made 'cha think it's an alien!" Skids complained.

"Who you calling Freakin' Stupid, Stupid!" Mudflap argued.

The twin started to play a little too rough as Ironhide sighed heavily while the other set of twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were chuckling at the younger twins. Ratchet got his giant wrench from his back and hit the twins, really hard on the head. They both stopped but not before Mudflap hit Skids on the shoulder only then did the two finally stop fighting with each other.

"Thank you Ratchet." Optimus sighed heavily as Ratchet only gave a smirk. "We need to contact Bumblebee." He continued as he contacted Bumblebee thru his com link.

_**[Optimus to Bumblebee. Are you there, scout?]**_

_**[I'm here. So, did you find out what **__it__** is?]**_

_**[Not yet. It appears that the footprints we just found are not a Decepticon, their too small to be exact. We want you to watch Sam. Just in case.]**_

_**[That's my job!]**_

Optimus chuckled before he ended the chat thru his com link. He glanced at the city before turning around to go back to Hangar one, to report back to Will. The Autobots transformed back into their alt-modes and speed back to N.E.S.T. Will and the Arcee sisters along with Jolt were waiting for the mechs to arrive with either good or bad news.

"Find anything?" Will asked the Prime.

Optimus shook his head, "Not… but, the footprints did lead us to Tranquility." He said calmly, trying not to worry Will.

"What did Mudflap and Skids do to make our target get away this time?" Jolt asked as he crossed his arms over his chest plates.

"Hey! We didn't do nothin' to make the culprit run!" Mudflap and Skids complained in union.

The Arcee sisters laughed a bit and smacked Mudflap and Skids on the head. The twins stopped arguing about each other and Jolt. Optimus sighed as he turned back to Will to finish his report. He leaned down so he could hear Will clearly. Will sighed as he shouldered his gun on his back.

"We'll just have to put Sam under protection for the time being, until the culprit is caught." Will said as he sighed.

* * *

"Wow… this city is great!" Hikari shouted as she glanced around the shopping district. It was already morning and she spent the night sleeping at the park on a bench. She got irritated when some kids decided to prank her with washable markers. She shrugged it off and found a drinking fountain, which she used to wash off the markers. She grinned as soon as she was done searching through the shopping center.

She sighed heavily because she still hadn't found Sora or Riku in the city. She shrugged it off and went to do some more research. She eventually found a school. Where she sat on a bench there and watched the students going into the school. She felt her lips turned into a frown. She was jealous that they were having a normal life but, she wasn't. All she ever wanted was to be normal. No fighting Heartless. No dying over and over again. No magic. Just a normal life. But, that's impossible for a keybearer to be _normal_.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She glanced at the school parking lot and saw a black haired girl along with a brownish haired boy walking into the school with style. The boy helped the girl out of the yellow car with two black stripes. After the two were out, the car suddenly honked by itself, leaving a puzzled Hikari.

'_Neat… it's just like Timeless River! Except… the cars there were trying to eat me alive.'_ Hikari thought as she watched the yellow car.

She suddenly began feeling as if she was being watched by someone. She looked around and didn't see anything but the yellow car. She stared into the headlights for a few minutes until she yawned. But when she opened her eyes the car had disappeared from where it was parked. She jumped up in surprise and almost summoned her keyblade because of the sudden disappearance. But she shrugged it off and decided to continue on her way from the school.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned around to see a young man with blonde hair. She smiled at him. "Hi'ya girlie! My name's…. _hick_…. What's my name again?" he said.

Hikari's covered her mouth trying not to laugh at him for being drunk. "Um…. Drunky?" Hikari giggled after she said the name.

"Oh yeah, the name's Drunky!" He said with stupidness. Hikari facepalmed and sighed. "Let's play a little game girlie." Drunky said as he lightly shoved Hikari's back, not seeing the hidden yellow car.

"Um…." Hikari trailed off as she heard the yellow car's engine growl. "Sorry, no thanks. You're drunk. You should get home before a car runs over you or something." she continued and slapped the young man's hands away from her shoulder.

The blonde man raised an eyebrow and smiled. He ran towards Hikari and attempted to punch her but, at the last second; she turned around, grabbed his fist, twisted him around, and slammed him into the ground full force. The yellow car suddenly chirped and honked. Hikari suddenly burst out laughing when she found the car hiding from her. As she approached the car she released the man from her grip and he ran off down the street.

She bent down to the car's headlights and smiled as she put a hand on the hood. "Hi! I'm Hikari! Nice to meet 'cha!" She chirped happily.

"_The name's…. Bumblebee."_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, a bit kinda lame but, still getting more and more interested in Transformers XD. So sorry if I got something wrong up there. And Mudflap and Skids language are kinda like that so, I'll let it be ^^. Review me please! They make me feel happy!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Normal? Apparently Not

A/N: A new chap and I'm back to school -_-" thanks for the favs and reviews!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 2: Normal? Apparently Not

"_The name's…. Bumblebee." _

"Bumblebee…. I like it! It's a nice name and it fits you!" Hikari smile widely as he stood back up with her hands on her hips. She could hear Bumblebee chuckled a bit. She smiled and leaned against Bumblebee's door. There was a chirp as Hikari leaned against him. She jumped a bit but, soon relaxed as she saw Bee was snoozing or recharging. She sighed as she glanced at the school and back to Bee. She moved forward and sat on the hood.

"Bee?" Hikari asked.

"_Yeah?"_ Bee chirped.

"Does this-," She stopped for a moment and smiled. "Nah, never mind. It doesn't matter anymore." She continued as Bee pushed her gently on the leg.

"_C'mon… You can tell me."_ Bee said as he was seemed begging.

Hikari laughed, "Nah…. It's a secret!" She grinned at the yellow car.

"_Aw man!"_ Bee whined as Hikari laughed again. _"Are you… not…. scared?" _He asked.

"Scared? Of what? You?" Hikari asked as Bee chirped once. She laughed and pat Bee's hood. "Why would I be scared of you? You're like the coolest car ever!" She chirped and grinned right after.

Bee let out a chuckle as Hikari smiled at the yellow Camaro. Then a police car drove by the two. The police car seemed to be staring at the, which made Bee growled with his engine and Hikari jumped up from Bee's hood. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at Bee and the to the police car. She scratched her head and shrugged. Suddenly a shiver went down her spine as she felt the feeling of being watch by someone coming back into her senses.

She glanced around and found a car, painted black and white with a blue and red serine, the one Bee growled at before. She narrowed her eyes closely to the car's side and covered her eyes from the sunlight with her hand. _To punish and enslave…_ was written on the read side of the car. Hikari leaned back to 'Bee as she crossed her arms over her chest and began to think. She turned her head to Bee's hood as she tilted her head.

"Bee? What do you think of that car over there… it said _To Punish and Enslave_, on the rear. Do you see it?" Hikari asked the 'bot.

Bee quickly turned on his loud engine, making Hikari jumped and almost fell onto the ground. Bee quickly turned his wheels so his front was facing Hikari. His headlights were clicking, telling her to lean closer. She did as told and leaned closer to Bee's radio from the window. She stared at the radio while it was moving from station to station.

"_Hi… ka… ri… go to Sam's and Mikaela's school…. Get 'em outta here."_ Bee said as Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"But, how will I know it's him and her? That school has like a thousand of students!" She complained.

"_They're in class…. three C!"_ Bee's radio chirped, even though it sounded like he was worried.

Hikari nodded and ran towards the school as she passes the police car. She glanced back at the police car and to Bee, hoping that he would still be there. She gripped on her palm and ran faster inside the school looking for Sam and Mikaela. She looked around to find class 3-C, after going thru several floors and halls. She found class 3-C at the first floor to the left from the entrance. She knocked the door twice and entered.

As soon as she entered there were people staring at her. She shrugged it off and continued to search for Sam and Mikaela. Then her expression brightens as she saw the teens from before, in the morning. She quickly ran to Sam and Mickaela. Both teens stood up from their seats and stared at the small girl in front of them.

"Are, you, Sam and Mikaela?" Hikari asked between breaths.

Sam looked at Mickaela with a confused look, "Um… yeah? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Someone… told me to get you two." Hikari simply replied.

"Young Lady! I will not tolerate you going into my class without permission!" The teacher, Mrs. Lunar yelled.

Hikari turned around and bowed, "I'm sorry if I disturbed your class! But, someone really wanted me to get Sam and Mickalea out of here!" she said with a strong voice and a straight glare at the teacher.

"Oh? And who's this someone?" She asked.

"His name is-," Hikari wasn't even finished and she was cut off by almost the whole class was torn apart by a giant robot crashing in thru the walls.

"Oh sh*t, sh*t, sh*t,sh*t!" Sam cursed a lot as he helped Mikaela up to her feet.

Hikari sweat dropped and sighed heavily, she went up to her feet and dragged the two outside as the robot was still knocked out. Outside, they saw a yellow car standing by with his engine running. The three wanted to get inside Bumblebee quickly but, they were stopped by the robot from before. The robot run towards Sam, Hikari, and Mikaela as the three ducked down to avoid getting clawed by him.

Sam covered Mikalea and Hikari into his arms as he hissed Bee to attack. Bee shifted into his robot form and attacked the other robot. After Bee throw him off and dusted the dust off of his metal arm. He quickly turned back into his alt-form which is a yellow Camaro. Sam released his hug of death from Mikaela and Hikari, who was suffocating when Sam hugged them. He grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

The three looked back when they saw the robot was running towards them again, "Get in the car…. Get in the car!" Sam yelled at the second time he repeated himself.

Mikaela took the passenger seat beside the driver's seat while Sam took the driver's seat and Hikari took the passenger seat at the back. The seatbelts quickly buckled themselves over their shoulder, strapping them securely before driving off in top speed. They were a bit pushed back into the Camaro's seats. They were near the desert as the robot from before shifted back into his alt-form and started to chase them with his serine on, making sounds and clicking the light from red to blue.

"We'll explain later." Mikaela said as the turned to Hikari who was sitting in the back. Hikari nodded and sat quietly as they chase was still going on. She glanced back at the police car and gripped on the seatbelt, that's strapped tight over her chest.

At the floor's car, she saw a pipe, long enough to make a staff. She bended down and grabbed the staff along with a couple of pointy objects. She pushed the seatbelts off of her and tapped Sam's shoulder. "Sam, can you move for a moment?" Hikari asked as Sam raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged but move in Mikaela's lap which he very much pleased being in that pose. Hikari playfully rolled her eyes before lowering the window from her side. Sam and Mikaela panicked at bit as they saw Hikari going out of the window with her feet strapped securely by the seatbelt. With the high-speed chase between the Camaro and the police car, she narrowed the pipe and the pointy object which was cans, turn into a weapon.

"Take this 'ya over grown toy!" Hikari yelled as she threw the pointy cans at the Police car followed by the pipe. It hit the front glass making it cracked a bit which was a quite surprise, even to herself. The police car began to lose control and the Camaro speeded up into the maximum speed. After driving in speed for over five minutes, they lost the police car and started to head back into N.E.S.T base for safety.

"How did you get a clear shot like that?" Sam asked.

"Well… it takes practice and beating people up and of course getting hit by one yourself." Hikari chuckled as she remembered when Axel thought her how to use throwing object and it usually turned around either hitting her or anyone inside the room. "I'm Hikari by the way."

"Hikari… are you from Japan?" Mikaela asked as she glanced at the brunette.

Hikari tilted her head as she thought for a moment, "What's a Japan?"

Both teen and the Camaro sweat dropped. Clearly she isn't from Japan because she doesn't even know what Japan is. The two shrugged and stayed silent all their way from the desert to N.E.S.T's base. Bumblebee was quiet too, too quiet to be exact. Hikari leaned her head to the back window and see the sight of the desert.

_**[Bumblebee to Optimus.]**_

_**[This is Optimus. What's the matter, Bumblebee?]**_

_**[I'm coming in the base, less than five minutes. And be sure to turn in to your alt-forms. We don't want the sparkling to be shocked when she gets there.]**_

_**[Sparkling? What do you mean?]**_ Optimus asked with a confused look.

_**[You'll see. She's a real fighter.] **_Bee chuckled and hung up on Optimus.

Bee drove into the base worrying that Hikari might be scared by either Ironhide with his cannons or Ratchet with his medical intelligence or Skids and Mudflap for their pranks. He shook it all off and drove quicker towards Hangar one. The door was opened by non other than Sergeant Robert Epps. Bee drove inside the hangar as Sam, Mikaela, and Hikari step out off Bee.

There were cars all around them with three motorcycles, which kinda remind Hikari about The Grid. She chuckled silently as she look around being felt watched again. She sighed heavily and saw a man around his early twenties to his thirty, was walking down the stairs. He had a gun hanging on his shoulder as he introduced himself as Major William Lennox.

"Nice too meet 'cha, Major Lennox." Hikari smiled. _'Wow… I guess people with same names aren't always identical.'_ She sweat dropped at the thought of Major William Lennox being William Turner from Port Royal. She gave a small laugh as Major Lennox turned his back to her.

Mikaela bended down to Hikari as he placed her hands on Hikari's shoulder. "Alright, Hikari. What you're about to see is far beyond any of our imagination." She said as Hikari nodded.

'_You don't know the half of it sister. Being with talking animals, Heartless, Nobodies, Nightmares, being a Nobody, almost getting killed numerous times, facing Xehanort and his goons…. I think what you're about to show me is the most normal thing I've ever seen, Mikaela.'_ Hikari thought as she smiled.

* * *

A/N: Chap done ^^. Hope you guys like it ^^

R&R Please! They reviews made me happy!


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Autobots

A/N: A new chap! And thanks for the reviews and favs!

Since I like the twins alt form in Corvette Stingray. I'm using that! And the colors are different. The three sisters form are NOT like the movie. It's like the TFP.

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet The Autobots

"Hikari… look around you please." Sam smiled as Hikari nodded and spins around and she glanced at the vehicles.

She tilted her head to the side as she was back to where she started, looking at Sam. Hikari stared at Sam with one of the innocent puppy stare, the older boy smile nervously as he scratched the back of his head and Mikaela giggled. Sam looked away as he still saw the confused puppy look with an eyebrow raise. Hikari stop staring at Sam and turned to Mikaela, who only gave another giggle and smiled at the girl.

"Hikari…. Meet the Autobots." Sam said as the vehicles started to change their form.

Hikari stared around her with a very impressed look and excitement look on her face. A smile appear across her face as she saw the 'bots stopped transforming and stood tall and proud in their spots. Sam grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her to the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Optimus bended down till his face was reached to Hikari's. She smiled widely as Optimus return a smile to the little girl in front of him.

"Meet Optimus Prime, the Leader of the Autobots." Mikaela said as she bended down and pat Hikari's shoulder.

"Greetings little sparkling." Optimus said with a smile.

"Nice too meet 'cha!" Hikari chirped.

"Wow… she takes it much more easily than the other mechs and femmes." A blue 'bot whispered to the other 'bot next to him, who just nodded.

"Jazz." Sam said as he introduced the silver Pontiac Solstice.

"What's up lil' sparkling?" He asked with his _cool_ tone.

"Ironhide." The GMC Topkick crossed his hands as he stared down at Hikari.

"Feeling lucky, sparkling?" Ironhide said grumpily.

"Careful, he's a grumpy old robo type one." Sam whispered to Hikari, who laughed in reply.

"Ratchet." The neon yellow rescue Hummer H2 began to sniff the air as if he was examining everything.

"The girl's health is low on everything. Have you been eating well?" Ratchet asked.

Hikari grinned and laughed as she struck her tongue out. "Nope." Ratchet only glared a little at the sparkling.

"The twin, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." The two Corvette Stingrays waved their hand to Hikari as she return the wave with a smile and a wave back.

"Nice too met 'cha, lil' lady." Sideswipe, the Silver Corvette Stingray smiled.

"Hi." Sunstreaker, the black Corvette Stingray said calmly as he crossed his arms.

Hikari nodded and turned to Sam. He nodded and leaded Hikari to the other Twin. "The other Twin, Mudflap and Skids." The Ice-cream Truck bended down and stared at the little sparkling femme.

"Hey…. How come Sam introduce those two losers first then us?" Mudflap asked.

"Uh, dunno. Maybe 'cause we're the coolest!" Skids said.

Sam rolled his eyes as Hikari grinned at the second pair of twin. Then he dragged her to the blue 'bot. "Jolt. He's the second medic."

Jolt only nodded as Hikari also did the same. Sam dragged her once more to the three sisters. "The three sisters, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One." The blue, red, and pink motorcycles bended down and smile kindly to Hikari who return the smile with a grin.

"And you must know Bumblebee already." Sam chuckled.

The yellow 'bot chirped and began to punch the air like a kick-boxing player would do. Hikari laughed as she stared at the 'bot. Mikaela placed a nervously smile as she bended down to Hikari again with holding both of Hikari's shoulder. Hikari stared at Mikaela and then to Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps. She raised an eyebrow at the four who was standing in front of her and the Autobots took a step closer to her.

"Hikari, we know you're a bit too early and young to know this. And this meeting might be the most un-normal things you've ever met but, your life wouldn't be normal again once you step out of the base. We want you to keep this thing a secret just between you and us." Mikaela smiled.

Hikari stared at her for a moment and her lips curled up to a smile and she laughed. The Autobots, Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, Mikaela, and Sam all raised their eyebrow as they saw a little brunette was laughing at the fact Mikaela told her. Hikari stopped laughing and grinned at them all.

"Mikaela… this meeting with the Autobots, is just the most normal thing that ever happened to me since I was six! You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." Ratchet snorted and remembered the part where Hikari told him she wasn't taking care of herself. "And I'll keep this as a secret." Hikari finished.

"The most Normal? What do you mean by that?" Sergeant Epps asked.

Hikari turned to him, "It's a secret!" she laughed as they all sweat dropped.

"_Aw! Not again!"_ Bumblebee whined as he grabbed his head and groaned with his engine.

"Sorry, Bumblebee! I have to keep it a secret! Orders!" Hikari winked and placed a finger in front of her lips.

"Orders?" They all said in union as Hikari sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Hard to explain. Let's just say…. _The bigger your light is, the bigger your shadow will be._ The favorite quote of my Master." Hikari laughed as she turned around and put her hand behind her head.

Jolt sighed and did a scan to Hikari, "Your calories, vitamins, and calcium are very low indeed. And yet, you're feeling not tired?" he asked.

"Come to think of it, no, I'm not tired at all….. I actually haven't eaten in months to be exact." Hikari mumble but Ratchet heard it.

"What! You're still in your grown-zone age! Sparkling your ages should be eating healthy!" Ratchet yelled like an old doctor scolding young kids.

Hikari flinched and slumped down childishly, "Yeah, yeah… but, I don't feel hungry or anything. Just wanna find my friends… yeah, that's all." She turned the childish look with a very serious look.

"Maybe we could help you find your friends. Just tell us what they look like." Major Lennox smiled.

"Really? Thank you!" Hikari gave a quick hug to Major Lennox and explained. "Sora, he's my brother. He has really spiky brown hair and blue eyes. Riku, he has silver hair and emerald eyes."

"Yeah… a spiky brunette and a silver headed boy. This shouldn't be hard." Sergeant Epps said sarcastically.

Major Lennox nudged him on the ribs and smiled at Hikari while Sergeant Epps glared at him. Hikari grinned at him and sighed as she turned around to see the giant computer screen. She grinned and shook her head as she knew that it can't transport her to The Grid. It was ridiculous. Maybe. Maybe not. Mikaela and Sam decided to stay at Hangar One for a few days until to lay low. They got each room to themselves, next to each other to be exact.

* * *

The Autobots decided to recharge in their hangar while Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps went back to their home. Secretly, before the Autobots slept. They were talking to each other with a private line thru their radio. Mostly, they continue to listen to the twins arguing and Ironhide's groan. Optimus only sighed and listen to the whole conversation as Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jolt, and the three sisters were quiet.

_**[Bumblebee, Jolt, Ratchet, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One… You all have been quiet for a while. Something in your minds?]**_ Optimus asked the 'bots.

_**[Well…. Hikari just said that meeting us is the most normal thing that ever happen to her right?]**_ Bumblebee asked as the twins quickly quiet down and listened.

_**[You're maybe on to something here, Bee.]**_ Jolt said.

_**[Well… you don't think that she had faced something much more worst, do you?]**_ Arcee asked all of the 'bots as she continued for Bee.

_**[You might be right onto something, Arcee.]**_ Chromia replied.

_**[Wha-? A little sparkling had faced much worst? What kind?]**_ Skids gasp.

Mudflap hit Skids right on the back side,_** [Of course freakin' stupid! She say it herself! Are you deaf or somethin'? !]**_

_**[Aw! You're stupid!]**_ Skids complained.

_**[Knock it off you two, before old Hatchet here gets his wrench and hit 'ya guys on the face.]**_ Sideswipe laughed along with his twin, Sunstreaker.

_**[Why you little- don't call me Hatchet!]**_ Ratchet finally yelled and joined in the little chat.

Bumblebee, Optimus, Jolt, and the three sisters along with Ironhide, who's now sleeping, seemed to ignore the fighting going along. They all seemed to be busy with their own chat. Bumblebee sighed as he kept onhearing the other Autobots arguing about something. Good thing he can't hit the twins, because it't night time and there's rules at Hangar One about nights.

_**[Bumblebee, explain to me why you said that Hikari is a fighter?]**_ Optimus asked as he was still tryingto ignore every bad mouth talk by the other Autobots.

_**[Well, I saw her take down a young Mech twice her size. She hit Barricade with the pipe I had and the empty cans Sam has been thinking of doing a recyling project on.]** _Bumblebee paused as he saw the twins were bumpering each other and then he continue. _**[She hit Barricade's glass with a single shot. She said that **it takes pratice, beating people up and getting hit by one yourself**.]**_

_**[I see... Maybe I should have a private chat with the sparkling myself tomorrow morning.]**_ Optimus said as the other Autobots nodded and went into recharge. Except for the ones who was still fighting.

* * *

_**[What happen to you?]**_

_**[A fragging little sparkling femme hit me with a pipe.]**_

_**[Hah! You're losing you touch!]**_

_**[Shut the frag up!]**_

_**[You got you aft kicked by a sparkling? This has to be one of the most funniest thing I've ever heard.]**_

_**[Silence. We have to focus on our goal. Continue with your missions.]**_

_**[Later, I've got a little sparkling to take care of.]**_

* * *

A/N: chap done. I hope you guys enjoy this chap! Oh and I write this using half laptop and hald ipad XD

And yes, Jazz is alive!

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4: Barricade the Decepticon

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! and Jazz, I like him too! Along with the other Autobots! Feel sad when Ironhide dies though…. TT_TT

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 4: Barricade the Decepticon

Bumblebee woke up by the tiny light he saw at the command hangar which is right next to where the Autobots's hangar is. He glanced around as he found all of the Autobots were recharging, even Optimus was too. Bumblebee decided to check out the command hangar. He slowly drove carefully thru the recharging Autobots and finally reached the door that was slightly open. He peeked using only his right headlight. He almost chirped when he saw a young brunette was typing something into the computer.

It was Hikari. He glanced up and saw a man in black was talking with Hikari. But, the screen has many disruptions to the signal making it hard for Bumblebee to see and listen. He wanted to wake up the other Autobots but, he's afraid that Hikari might hear the old Ratchet and Ironhide's complaining for Bumblebee to wake them up. Bumblebee decided to record her conversation with the mysterious man.

_[So…. Tron? Can you send me one of those Light-Cycles over there to here?]_ Hikari asked thru her headset.

_[Sure! No prob! But, it might take a few hours to make it there. You don't mind, do you?]_ Tron asked.

_[Nah, No worries. I'll wait.]_ Hikari replied with a big grin.

_[Oh yeah, the Light-Cycle is upgraded into a new version! Wait till you see it!]_ Tron chirped happily.

Hikari let out a small laugh, _[Can't wait.]_ she paused and glanced at the hangar where the Autobots are sleeping. Bumblebee almost yelped in surprise but, he quickly hide before Hikari even noticed. _[Ups… gotta go. Don't want them to wake up. Thanks again Tron! You're a real big help!]_

_[No prob!]_

Hikari disconnect their conversation and turned the computer off. She yawned as she stretched her arms up in the air, feeling tired because of having a hard time to connect to The Grid with Earth's computer programs. It at least took her four hours to set the connection to The Grid. Hikari scratched the back of her neck and cracked her knuckles. She glanced to the clock and it said 04:00 AM. She decided to get a little three more hours of sleep before waking up.

As soon as she left Hangar One's computer command room, Bumblebee stopped the recorder and stared at the computer Hikari was using before she left. Bumblebee drove backwards using his alt-form instead of using his robot form. He chirped with his engine making Optimus woke up along with a few other Autobots. Ratchet and Ironhide mumble something about a slag while Jazz started to pull out his weapons.

"Bumblebee… is there a reason to wake us up?" Optimus asked.

"_Yes, there is…. hear this…"_ Bumblebee said thru the two different radio stations.

_**[So…. Tron? Can you send me one of those Light-Cycles over there to here?] **_

_**[Sure! No prob! But, it might take a few hours to make it there. You don't mind, do you?] **_

_**[Nah, No worries. I'll wait.] **_

_**[Oh yeah, the Light-Cycle is upgraded into a new version! Wait till you see it!] **_

There was a small laugh, _**[Can't wait.]**_ And there's a pause. _**[Ups… gotta go. Don't want them to wake up. Thanks again Tron! You're a real big help!]**_

_**[No prob!]**_

The conversation ended, leaving the five Autobots mechs speechless. Bumblebee shifted into his robot form and stared at Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide, who were still speechless. Optimus only sighed as Bumblebee stared at him for a moment.

"I'll talk to her in the morning. Now, recharge. I get the feeling there's going to be something big tomorrow." Optimus ordered as the Autobots nodded and shifted back into their alt-forms.

* * *

07:00 AM, Hangar One

Optimus was greeted by Major Lennox as he and Sergeant Epps arrived. Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide were the first Autobots to be awake. Looks like the recording Bumblebee showed them, really gotten into their minds. Sam and Mikaela soon joined the five Autobots with a yawn and did some stretches. They both look up to the five Autobots and glanced around. They both look at each other and asked,

"Where's Hikari?"

The five Autobots seemed to tensed a little even though the humans didn't saw it. "Well… you see Hikari is," Jazz tried to explained but, he was cut off by a brunette that suddenly appeared behind Mikaela and Sam.

"Right here!" Hikari chirped happily as she grinned at them all.

Sam jumped a bit with his hand on his chest and Mikaela gasp a little. "You scared the heck out of us!" Sam whined playfully.

Hikari grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. "Hehehe, sorry. Didn't mean too." She said and walked up to Bumblebee. "Mornin' everybody!" she greeted to the Autobots who just woke up or has been there.

"Morning." Came the reply from the Autobots that just woke up.

The five Autobots greeted nervously. Hikari nodded and walked away from the Autobots to talk to Sam and Mikaela. Optimus turned to the Autobots who just nodded. Optimus walked slowly towards the three, being careful not to crush any fragile human on the way there. It only takes him one or two steps but, he has to be extra careful if he doesn't want any human crushed. Sam, Mikaela, and Hikari felt a giant shadow behind them. They all turn around and saw Optimus bending down to their level.

"May I have a private talk with you, Hikari?" Optimus asked politely as he turned his blue optics to see Hikari.

She nodded, "Sure!"

Optimus let out a small chuckle and then, he turned into his alt-form, which is a blue Peterbuilt semi truck with red flames. Hikari climbed on easily and shut the door as Optimus began to leave Hangar One, leaving a confused Mikaela and Sam. Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots stared at the truck as Optimus drive away. Then the twin, Mudflap and Skids woke up with an argument. Bumblebee rolled his blue optics and walk over to Mudflap and Skids. He grabbed the two and smacked their heads.

* * *

Optimus drove far away from N.E.S.T base but, not far away. Just into the woods so they can have a private talk. All the way there was complete silence. Non of them tried to talk to each other. Hikari just sat at the cab silently as she glanced at the view from outside the cab. She sighed as Optimus was still driving and not stopping or talk to her on why did he wanted to have a private conversation.

"So," Optimus began as he got attention from Hikari. "I want to know a bit of something about you." he finished.

"Um… sure. What do you want to know?" Hikari asked back.

"Anything you want to tell me."

Hikari thought for a moment. She snapped her fingers and smiled, "Well…. I came from Destiny Islands. It's a small island. There's nothing you can do there except to go to the secret spot. The island wasn't seen anymore from I was thirteen years old. We couldn't find it. My cousin and friends was taken away from us too. We tried our best to find them and actually, we found them. But, they were in a coma state… My brother, Sora and Riku started to fight each other. I don't know why though."

"So, what you're saying is that, your homeland disappeared?" Optimus asked.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah. It was taken away. Along with our parents, I can't find them anywhere too." She sighed deeply and then continued. "I was set in an adventure of a life time. We fought our enemies and defeated _him_. There was a door. We shut it and went back to our friends but, I can't. So, my brother and my friends were separated from me. And we haven't seen each other for over a year. Later, I became another person with no memories. I actually trusted _him_ and helped _him_ but, it all ended when I died again… and just when I get to see my brother."

"After another year, I see Sora again and go on an adventure with him. We defeated many enemies and all. But, I ended up in a coma or you might say it died again… but, he help me find away to come back to him. We all went back to our island and after two months. We were back into another adventure. So you could say, I haven't been playing with them all in about two half years and kinda died three times…." Hikari finished.

Optimus remained quiet after Hikari finished her story. "So, how about you, Optimus? What's your story?" she asked snapping Optimus back to reality.

"I am the leader of the Autobots. We were once a peace race. But, that is until Megatron wanted to take the Allspark and used it for war. We were brothers back then… but now, he lost control of his power and became the leader of the Decepticons. Our enemies." Optimus paused. "But, don't worry little sparkling. Megatron is now dead thanks to Sam Witwicky."

"Hm… So he's a hero huh?" Hikari smiled.

"Yes, he is."

"Nice to know." Hikari said as she glanced at the road and saw the same police car she saw yesterday. "Um… Optimus?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the name of the police car that cased me, Bee, Sam and Mikaela yesterday? Just curious." Hikari asked with a wide-eye look.

"Barricade." The mech replied.

"Oh… LOOK OUT!" Hikari said and yelled as she quickly grabbed hold of Optimus's steering wheel. She turned the wheel to the right quickly as Barricade almost shoved them off road. Optimus was taken back a bit as he didn't even sense Barricade coming. Barricade went in closer to Optimus's door on the left side. He slammed himself to Optimus as they both hold the impact.

"Hang on, sparkling." Optimus said calmly as his pedal was pushed to the bottom and he went into turbo.

Hikari nodded and glanced back and saw Barricade also speeding up to them. She saw they were heading towards the forest. As soon as they were far enough from the desert, Barricade transformed into his robot form and charged at Optimus. Optimus also changed into his robot form as Barricade tackled him to the ground. Optimus held Hikari in his hand safely as he and Barricade rolled down the forest, knocking a few trees on their way.

Optimus released Hikari as he held Barricade's face away from him. "Go! Hide little one!" he yelled as Hikari hid behind a tree.

"You got yourself attach to that little sparkling brat, Optimus." Barricade smirked evilly. Optimus kicked him away as Barricade jumped away from him and turned his head to Hikari, who was hiding behind a tree. "You can't hide from me, fleshling." He hissed.

"Stay away from her!" Optimus yelled as he took out his sword and attacked Barricade.

Luckily, Hikari dodge rolled away from the two fighting robots just in time, before they crushed the tree she was hiding behind before. Hikari hid to another tree as she tried to summon her keyblade along the way. She sat down and tried once more to summon her keyblade but it's no use. The keyblade won't appear in her hands, it was almost like the time when she was a Nobody. She gave up trying to use the keyblade and tried to use magic. She cast a small Blizzard to the grass and it worked. She grinned to herself and grabbed a rock.

She peeked to the side of the tree, seeing Optimus pinned down to the ground by Barricade. Optimus saw Hikari and he quickly pushed Barricade away, "Run, little sparkling!" he ordered before he was being pinned down again by Barricade.

Hikari seemed to tighten her grip o the rock and glared at Barricade. She was nervous, she gulped and a single sweat rolled down her forehead. Then she stood up quickly and reviled herself to Barricade from behind the tree. Optimus's eyes widened as he saw Hikari wasn't running like he told her to but, she was standing still, there, watching him and Barricade fight.

"Hey!" Hikari yelled at the same time she threw the rock to Barricade's face, nearly hitting his right optic. "Looking for me right? Then come and get me!" She yelled at Barricade and grabbed a branch from the ground.

Barricade gave an evil smirk before throwing Optimus away from his grip and ran towards Hikari. "You're not afraid, little fleshling brat?" He asked with an evil smirk.

"No! I'm ready to fight you!" Hikari shouted to him as she jumped back and stood in a fighting stance. "Come and get me." She hissed before Barricade ran towards her.

"NO!" Optimus reached his hand out to Hikari as he yelled.

Just in time, Hikari jumped away using Zero and Aero. She kicked Barricade's head for a little support on her power speed as she landed on the ground safely but, was a bit covered in dirt. She stood again in a fighting stance and monotone Barricade to come to her with a wiggle on her finger. Barricade took that as a challenge. He run towards he again but, Hikari dodge roll away from him and used Blizzard to freeze his left optic. She used Fira and set the tip of the branch on fire. She aimed for Barricade's left arm as Barricade was still cursing about his frozen left red optic.

It hit Barricade's left arm. When the fire touches his arm, it exploded. Hikari covered herself with her arms as the explosion blew off his whole left arm. She grinned at herself for her victory to blowing Barricade's arm off of him. Optimus stared wide eyes at Hikari and then to Barricade. He saw Barricade glared at him and then to Hikari before driving off without his left arm.

He walked towards Hikari with an amused and confused look. He stared at Hikari for a moment and then he said, "Let's head back."

Hikari nodded and hopped into Optimus's alt-form as they both headed back to N.E.S.T base across the desert.

* * *

They both went back to Hangar One as the other Autobots and humans saw Optimus's paint was scratched and Hikari covered in dirt and dusts. Hikari grinned sheepishly as she walked towards Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, Sam, and Mikaela. Optimus changed into his robot form as his armor was scratched everywhere. Leaving, Ratchet to repair him and did a scan to Hikari. He sighed deeply but found no damage on either Optimus or Hikari.

"What happen to you two? ! You guys look like crap!" Sergeant Epps yelled.

"Hehehe, got into a little fight with Barricade." Hikari smiled sheepishly.

Optimus nodded, "Yes… but, he flees when his arm was blown off by this little sparkling." He said as he pointed to Hikari.

Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps stared wide eyes at the young brunette. "You BLEW off his arm?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yup! But, all I did is light up the branch and threw it to him. Since he was filled with gas…." Hikari laughed a bit as she explained.

Optimus sighed as Bee was seemed to be taken back by a sparkling blowing off Barricade's arm off of him. He turned to Optimus, wanting an explanation as so as the other Autobots. Optimus raised his hand up meaning, he'll explain later. He bended down again to the humans and stared at Hikari with a serious look on his face.

"Why? Why did you help me when there's a chance for you to run? Even though, we just met less than twenty-four hours." Optimus asked as Hikari grinned at him.

"Simple, Optimus. You're my friend!" She put her hands on her hips and turned to the others. "Actually, you guys ARE all my friends! How could I ever leave you to fight him alone when you needed help? I'll keep you guys save even if it cost me my life!" Hikari chirped and pointed a thumb at herself.

The Autobots looked at each other and smiled, "Awwwed…. She loves us all!" Sideswipe picked Hikari up and hugged her to his face.

"That's very thoughtful of you but, you really wouldn't mean to sacrifice your life to us, would you?" Sunstreaker asked with a serious tone.

Hikari stared at him for a moment and grinned, "Of course I mean it! I'll protect you guys no matter what! Don't worry, those Decepticons would never harm you guys when I'm around!" She broke loose of Sideswipe's hug and jumped down only to get hugged by Bee.

"_Thanks!"_ Bee chirped.

"You're welcome Bee…" Hikari hugged him back on his face plates and turned to Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps. "Don't worry guys, I'll protect 'ya too!" she grinned and they all smiled.

Jolt and Ratchet stood next to each other as they heard all of the conversation. A smile appeared on their metallic lips as so as for Ironhide. The three sisters giggled and Mudfalp and Skid was fighting who's the better twin. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker joined in the fight as well on who's going to be Hikari's favorite twin.

Optimus let out a chuckle as he saw the Autobots getting to know the little sparkling, Hikari, better. He glanced at Hikari and his lips curled into a frown. He glanced at the computer and sighed as Ratchet and Jolt approached him.

'_You've been thru so much for a little sparkling. You're a very interesting sparkling yet, a mysterious sparkling. Who exactly are you, Hikari?'_

* * *

Barricade walk slowly towards the Decepticon's lair. He was beaten up pretty badly by Optimus and Hikari. He held his left shoulder tightly trying not to lose Energon out of his system. He saw a few Decepticons asking what happen to him. He pushed them aside and went into the infirmary to get his arm fixed. Barricade felt someone else at the room other then himself and the little Decepticons, that were fixing his arm.

"Shut the frag up." Barricade hissed.

"You got yourself beaten by the sparkling?"

"I swear that sparkling has some powers within her." Barricade look away from him and stared at the tiny Decepticons.

"That sounds…. Interesting." a smirk popped up to his lips as Barricade glared at him.

* * *

A/N: Chap done! Review please! They made me happy! ^^

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5: Intruder or Not?

A/N: A new chap! And thanks for the reviews! ^^. and for Guests, I think you guys can enter your pen names. If I'm not mistaken. If can't you can just write you pen name in the review ^^

Hikari © Me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 5: Intruder or Not?

"C'mon! Wakey Wakey sleepy head!" Mikaela shouted.

Hikari groaned as Mikaela and Sam did a morning call to her. She sat up at her bed and glanced down at the two, they both had big smiles across their faces. Hikari rolled her eyes as groaned again. She slumped back down to her pillow and blocked any sound with her pillow too. Mikaela turn to Sam with a smirk he returned a smirk back to her as they both agreed to play a little trick. Sam grabbed a water gun and fills it with water as Mikaela climbed up to Hikari, since her bed is a bunk bed.

Sam tossed the water gun to Mikaela as she caught it with ease. "Wake up, sleeping beauty!" She shot Hikari with water right on the face.

"Whoa!" Hikari yelled and jumped down quickly to the floor. "What's the big idea? !" she complained using one of Donald's voice.

Sam grinned and put his hand on his hips, "Well… one, it's like nine in the morning. Two, we have a big day today!" he chirped as Mikaela jumped down to the floor.

"So get clean up and meet us at Hangar One." She said as she went outside with Sam, leaving Hikari confuse.

Hikari shook her head and shrugged. She went to the bathroom with a sigh. She groaned as she scratched her head. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her usual wear. The brushed her hair and placed on her headphone with a slight annoyed look. She finally arrived at Hangar One with a yawn and a few stretches on the way there. She took a deep breath and let it out as she placed a big grin to the Autobots and everyone else in there.

"Mornin' everybody!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Mornin', Twinkle!" Mudflap and Skid said in union.

Yes, her nickname is Twinkle since she told them that her name means Light. The rest of the Autobots also either called her Hikari or Twinkle. As for Sergeant Epps, he called her Twinkle Toes and Optimus still called her sparkling or little one. At the first time she heard the nick name she disagree and complained but, Mudflap and Skids convinced her to agree. She finally agreed.

The rest greeted her with a morning well, for Ratchet and Ironhide groaned at their greetings. Hikari smiled at them all. She approached Sam and Mikaela, who was standing near Bumblebee. She gave a playful smack to Sam's arm for the rude waking up call. She only gave Mikaela a soft punch to her arm. Bumblebee gave a chirp that seemed like a laugh to the two teenagers.

"What's so important that you woke me up?" Hikari gave a playful glare.

Mikaela laughed nervously, "Well… we're going shopping."

"For?"

"For you, of course. All you have to wear is only the clothes you're wearing now. So, we're taking you to the mall." Sam smiled as he panted Bumblebee on his leg. Bumblebee chirped and turned back into his alt-form.

Hikari raised an eyebrow when Sam and Mikaela got into Bumblebee. "What's a mall?" She asked the others as they all shook their heads and sighed. She shrugged it off and run off to Bumblebee.

Then she saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker also shifted into their alt-form. She went into Bumblebee and the three cars drive off from Hangar One and into the city. On the way there, Bumblebee played different songs as he was seemed distracted by talking to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Hikari sighed as she asked for the fifth time to Sam and Mikaela _'what's a mall?'_. She finally gave up and slumped down to the seat and huffed while crossing her arm.

Then Bumblebee suddenly stopped making Hikari bumped her forehead to Sam's seat. "Hey!" She yelled as Sam and Mikaela laughed while Bumblebee chirped. "Why did you stop so sudden?" She asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"We're here." Mikaela said and went out of the car.

"C'mon, let's go." Sam said.

Hikari nodded and went out off Bumblebee. She saw Bumblebee was parked between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She waved goodbye to the three and ran after Sam and Mikaela, who was already far away. She reached them in time before the elevator's door closed. She waited for about a few minutes before reaching the first floor. Mikaela grabbed Hikari's hand as they exited the elevator. She glanced around and found themselves in a very large space with many stores and people.

"Well… This is a mall." Mikaela smiled.

"I'm going to McDonald. Have fun girls." Sam waved off as he went to the small restaurant.

Mikaela rolled her eyes playfully and dragged Hikari to the department store. She picked her up some pile of clothes. Hikari sweat dropped as Mikaela shoved her into the changing room. She tried the clothes one by one and ended up with a loud groan. After a few more hours of trying clothes. The girls meet up with sam at the same restaurant Sam is in.

The three ate at McDonald for lunch and they went back to Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. The three Autobots in disguise chirped as they saw Sam, Mikaela, and Hikari walking towards them. Sam opened the door and let Hikari in first and then he went in too as he threw the bags to the back.

"Hey! Watch it!" She shouted and Sam laughed.

"Alright then, let's meet my parents." Sam smiled as he turned on Bumblebee's engine.

"Wha-?" Hikari questioned.

But, Sam already hit on the pedal as Bumblebee drive out of the parking spot with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker following them from behind. "Why do I have to meet your parents?" Hikari asked.

"Because, I just want you to meet them." Sam replied.

Hikari rolled her eyes playfully and sighed. After fifth-teen minutes of driving later, it was noon and they arrived at a very calm house. Which all change when Mrs. Witwicky saw Sam and hugged him with a bone crushing hug. Guess, she must've heard about the incident at Tranquility High. Mr. Witwicky was scolding Sam the minute he saw him going out of Bumblebee. Mikaela and Hikari exited Bumblebee as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky was done scolding Sam.

Mr. and Mrs . Witwicky saw Mikaela and Hikari. The two smiled at the two girls as they both smile widely. "Mom, dad…. Meet Hikari. She's the one who saved us from Barricade." Sam introduced.

"Aren't you just the cutest girl I've ever seen!" Mrs. Witwicky hugged Hikari and gave her kisses on the cheeks making Sam blushed.

"Mom!" Sam yelled.

"What? It's the truth!" Mrs. Witwicky said.

"What've you been doing son? Picking up kids? !" Mr. Witwicky yelled.

"No! Bumblebee met her first and she saved us from Barricade!" Sam complained as he tried to defend himself.

"Um…. Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky? Sam's saying the truth. He didn't pick me or kidnap me." Hikari bowed a little. "Nice too meet you two, I'm Hikari."

"Please! Don't call me Mrs. Witwicky. It makes me old. Just call me Judy." Judy said.

"And Ron."

Hikari shook both of Sam's parents hands as they all went in for awhile. Judy showed Hikari and Mikaela some of the pictures when Sam was a baby, earning a really frustrated groan and complaining from Sam. Ron only laughed at his son while he was panicking. Judy showed the two girls Sam's bootie boots, which means his shoes when he was little.

"Okay, that's it!" Sam finally put up his hands in defense. He grabbed the photo albums and his bootie boots. He shoved them back in the closet and put his hand on his hip while his right hand holding the bridge of his nose. "C'mon, let's go. The Autobots might be worried." Sam said as he dragged Mikaela and Hikari out of his house.

"We'll be back when the place is secured!" Sam yelled as he went inside Bumblebee but, not after he let the girls in first.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe drive alongside with Bumblebee. It was around two in the afternoon. Mikaela and Sam did a quick pit-stop at the mini mart. They went out of Bumblebee while Hikari stayed not wanting to get out of Bumblebee because of the weather. She crossed her arms and went up to front as she sat at the driver's seat. Then Bumblebee's radio clicked.

"_Wha'cha wanna do now, lil' lady?"_ Bumblebee chirped.

"Dunno. What da'ya wanna do Bee?" Hikari asked back.

"_How about we play…. after we're at…. the Hangar?"_ Bumblebee suggested.

"Sure! Sounds great!" Hikari grinned and Bumblebee chirped. She glanced outside the window. She saw the guy she beat up a few days ago and his gang walking up to the two Corvette Stingrays. "Bee, look! A gang is trying to steal Sunny and Sides!" she pointed at Drunky.

"_What?"_ Bumblebee questioned. _"We should tell-,"_ He was cut off when Hikari quickly went out of the cab and ran to the gang._ "Wait! Don't be foolish! You could get hurt!" _Bumblebee honked.

Drunky and his gang were trying to steal Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Maybe, it's because the Corvette Stingray isn't your normal stylish everyday sports car. Sunstreaker almost transformed into his robot form because some stranger was _touching_ him. He hated when strangers got their fingerprints on his _new_ paint job. On the other hand, Sideswipe didn't mind getting touch but getting stolen by a bunch of strangers? He would kill them all if Optimus didn't make the rule to NOT harm humans. The two were almost gotten stolen but, a shout was heard.

"Hey!"

The two Corvette Stingrays heard the shout and saw it was Hikari with her arms crossed over. The car thieves turned around, jumping a bit, thinking it was a cop. They all laughed when they saw Hikari, a normal thirteen year old little girl. Apparently, looks can be deceiving. She's not the normal type. She's the Kyblade Master in training and a Mage too. Luckily, she hasn't used Mega Flare or Blizzaga, yet. If she did, those losers would be fried or freeze and into the caveman museum they'll go.

"Aw… it's a little girl. What are you going to do? Tickle us to death?" One of them mocked as he pinched Hikari's cheeks. She slapped them away.

Hikari glared at him as he backed away a little. Looks like being with Vanitas really worth it. She grabbed his hands that were holding her shoulder. She threw him over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground as she was still holding his hand. His friends were shocked that a girl that age could slam their friend, that's three times the size of Hikari herself.

_**[Bee…. I think you should record this. This is hilarious!]**_ Sideswipe said happily.

_**[Great idea.]**_ Bumblebee chirped and recorded the fight for the others to see.

_**[Yeah, great. That way whenever I feel like someone is touching me with their filthy hands. I'll let Twinkle slam them down.]**_ Sunstreaker said sarcastically.

"I know her! Let's get her guys!" Drunky shouted as he pointed a middle finger at Hikari.

Hikari struck her tongue out and dodge down as one of them tried to punch her. She grabbed his jacket and threw him off to the other side of the parking lot. She jumped away from one of them by jumping thru his head. She bended down quickly and she kicked his leg, which made him fall off balance. Hikari dodge roll away as the other tried to grab her. She kicked the man's chin with her boots, that Mikaela bought her. She stood with two feet and was standing in a fighting stance.

Drunky cursed and pointed another middle finger at Hikari, which she was glaring at the man. He was the only one standing, since Hikari knock at off the others. "You little brat! You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted as he ran towards Hikari.

She only moved aside when he was close enough to her. She let him hit the streetlight. Hikari stared at him for a moment and jumped away as he stood up shaking. He ran away with his friends as Hikari, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker laughed.

"That was awesome, Twinkle!" Sideswipe shouted as he laughed.

"Yeah, I've to agree with moron over there for this one." Suntreaker said as he earned a yell from Sideswipe.

"_It was…. really… funny!"_Bumblebee chirped.

Hikari sat on Bumblebee's hood as she grinned at them, "Aw… thanks guys!"

"Ugh…. stupid mech…. Leaving their fingerprints all over me." Sunstreaker complained.

"Hey! You're not the only one!" Sideswipe also joined in.

"If you want, I can wash 'ya two up." Hikari suggested with a smile and a wink.

"That'll be nice. Thanks." Both of them said in union.

Bumblebee honk and Hikari laughed, she patted Bumblebee's hood. "Don't worry, Bee. You'll get a wash too!"

"_Thanks!"_

"No prob." Hikari smile softly at the Autobots. Even though, she has just met them less than two days ago. She bond with them just fine. Just like Sora. She got that side from her dad and the smile from her mom, like Sora. She glanced up and saw Mikaela holding two cans and Sam with a bunch of them. "Hi guys!"

"Hi."

"What's with the cans?"

"School project." Hikari mouthed an 'O' as she helped Sam with the cans.

Later, that day, they finally arrived at Hangar One. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe turned into their robot form and soon joined with Bumblebee after he let Sam, Mikaela, and Hikari out. It was already night time when they arrived. It was clearly a tiring day. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe insisted that Hikari can wash them tomorrow morning when the water is warm. Then, secretly, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were watching the video Bumblebee recorded before at the mini mart's parking lot.

But, they were soon caught by Ironhide who heard slamming and punching. "What are you doing there, you punks?" He asked grumpily.

"A video about Twinkle kicking some earth mechs aft. Why?" Sideswipe asked back.

Ironhide stayed quiet and finally he said, "Move over."

The four watched the video over and over again. Which made Ironhide laughed his aft off as he saw the video a few more times. The mech Autobots just can't stop laughing from the video. Finally, Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps was curious.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Sergeant Epps asked.

"A video about Twinkle kicking some Earth's mechs aft." Sunstreaker repeated his twin's words.

"Twinkle Toes?" Sergeant Epps asked and the Autobots nodded. "Show it to us." Major Lennox continued.

Bumblebee clicked something near his 'ear' and a hologram when Hikari was fighting the mechs. Sergeant Epps and Major Lennox stared wide eyes as the other Autobots were shocked. Then after they saw Drunky hit the pole. The four Autobots, who has watch it over and over again, laughed again as the others, who just watch gave a laugh, a chuckle, and even a giggle from the three sisters. Then Hikari came in just in time with Mikaela and Sam as Bumblebee replay it again.

"Hey…" Hikari pointed to the hologram. "That's the fight I had this afternoon! So you've recorded it! Cool!" She chirped happily.

"Twinkle Toes! You really got those twinkles on 'yar toes!" Sergeant Epps laughed.

Sam and Mikaela turn to Hikari, "You had a fight and didn't tell us?" Mikaela asked.

"Um… yeah?"

"What was it about?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well… those goons were trying to steal Sunny and Sides! I have to do something! And that something is beat them up! I have to defend 'ya guys!" She gave a wink and a big grin.

"That's Twinkle for 'ya." Mudfalp said along with his twin, Skids.

Arcee shook her head with her sisters. Optimus, Jolt, and Ratchet gave a sigh as the others gave a chuckle. Hikari sheepishly smile at them while rubbing the back of her neck. "Lemme go!" someone shouted.

His voice wasn't familiar to the Autobots. They quickly went back to their alt-form. While the humans glanced up. Hikari's eyes widened as she saw who it was. it was a spiky brunette. "I said lemme go! I'm not a spy! I'm just a boy looking for his sister and his friend!" He shouted.

"Sora!"

* * *

A/N: Chap done ^^. Oh yeah, since my head is filled with ideas in this story. The others are going to be updated tomorrow or the next day…..

R&R Please!


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge is Sweet

A/N: A ne long chappie! And sorry I haven't been replying the reviews… But, now I will ^^. For non-members, you can put your names now (I think)

Dewdrops-Rose: Thanks ^^

Taeniaea: Thanks and yes, he's here now XD

KH-Hardcorefan4483: He's in! Thanks ^^

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 6: Revenge is Sweet

"Sora!"

The brunette look down and his eyes glimmer with happiness and joy. Hikari backed up a little bit as Bumblebee came a little closer to her in his alt-form. Then, the younger brunette snapped back to reality when Bumblebee nudges her a little at her leg. She smiled sheepishly at the yellow car. With a bit of fright that Sora might take this a bit too seriously that he could actually fainted for the first time, because Bumblebee moved on his own. When Sora suddenly _disappeared_, the other Autobots seemed to be a bit alarmed.

When Hikari look back up to the some-what a bridge above them, she perked an eyebrow up as she couldn't find Sora anywhere. She glanced around and everyone shrugged. She scratched the back of her head with a heavy sigh. She was about to turn around, to search for Sora but, looks like he beat her to it. In a flash, Sora hugged Hikari, making the two brunettes fall onto the floor.

The Autobots' engines kinda growled a bit. Sergeant Epps jumped up in shock, he was leaning against Ironhide while Major Lennox was just standing near the GMC Autobot. Bumblebee gave a chirp as it was seemed he didn't like what Sora's doing to _their_ little Sparkling. Looks like they get the wrong information, Sora _is_ Hikari's _brother_. Or, they didn't even listen when Hikari explained that she was looking for Sora and Riku. Her _brothe_r and friend.

"Whoa! Sora! When did you get down?" Hikari asked, with a smile.

Sora grinned sheepishly, "Well…. I jumped!"

"Without me noticing you? Yeah right!" Hikari laughed as she said it sarcastically.

"Um….." was all Sam and Mikaela could say.

The two brunettes realized that there were peoples in the room. They both got up and smiled at Sam and Mikaela. "Alright then… Guys, meet Sora, my brother!" Hikari introduce.

The Autobots seemed to relax a little as they flickered off their lights but some didn't heard what she said. Hikari grinned at them all, seeing that some they understand Sora is her brother. Sam and Mikaela was afraid that they might start a fight because they didn't like Sora _attacking_ Twinkle. It was actually a thing called a sudden death hug, which was usually done by surprise in Destiny Islands.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is my girlfriend, Mikaela." Sam shook Sora's hand as Sora grinned at him.

"Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps, nice to finally meet the sibling of Twinkle." Major Lennox said with a smirk across his face.

"Twinkle?" Sora questioned.

Hikari rubbed her neck as she smile sheepishly, "Well… that's kinda the nickname they gave me." She said with sigh.

"Glad to see you made a lot of friends! But…," Sora trailed off as Hikari raised an eyebrow. Seeing him with a confused look, Sora grinned sheepishly as he raised both of his hands up, showing the cuffs were still on his wrist. "Could you help me with these?" he asked with a puppy dog eye look.

Hikari playfully rolled her eyes as she took a two step back. "Alright, tighten the chains and put it as far away from your face, Sora." She said and Sora nodded. He raised his arms to his front and put it as far away as he could from his face or body.

Hikari took a deep breath as she raised her right leg up and break the chain with one single move, well… she might use a bit of magic. Blizzard on her heel, to make the chains freeze and so she can break it easily. Sora opened his eyes and grinned as he was free from the death chains. Hikari laughed a bit and grabbed Sora's hands. She _melted _the metal on Sora's wrist and it broke loose. Then, the older brunette can finally hug the younger brunette freely, expressing his feelings to her.

"Easy Sora! Easy! You might bump into something spinning us like that!" Hikari gave a smile.

"Hehehe… Sorry, I'm excited!" He winked as he pumped his fist up.

She glanced at Ironhide as the mech Autobot was giving Sora the flickering lights. She sweat dropped and glanced at the other Autobots. They were having a few disturbing feeling. The twins were groaning as Jolt was the shy Autobot he is, was giving a slight sigh. After seeing Jazz almost crank up his radio with a click sound that can being heard a mile away. Hikari finally gave up and turn to Sora.

"Sora… I would like you to meet the Autobots."

Optimus was the first Autobots to finish. He bended down to Sora and Hiari as his blue optic scanned the two brunettes. A smirk popped up to his metallic lips as he almost couldn't tell the different between the two brunettes, well, except the voice and hair.

"You must be Sora, sibling of Hikari." Optimus said and Sora nodded. Then the Autobots gave a slight chirp in surprise. Sora stared at Hikari, who shrugged and Sora gave a look with a wide eyes saying 'WTH'. "I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots." Optimus finished as the other Autobots began to transform.

"Ratchet and Jolt, our medics."

Ratchet sniffed the air as he examined Sora. "Your health statuses are the same as Little Twinkle. I'm guessing you haven't been eating in months too?" he said as Sora gave a sheepish grinned as the replay to Ratchet's question.

"Jazz, our first Lieutenant."

Jazz did a back-flip and said, "You must be Sora. Twinkle's brother." Sora nodded in respond. _{Glad that he's her spark-sibling.}_ Jazz thought.

"Ironhide, our weapon specialist."

The GMC Topkick narrowed his weapons to Sora as Sora backed away a bit. "Feeling lucky, spark-sibling?" He asked.

"Hey! You said that to me too!" Hikari teased as he gave a chuckle.

"Bumblebee, our scout."

"_Hi'ya!"_ Bumblebee said cheerfully.

"Hi to 'ya too!" Sora chirped.

"The twin, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, our warriors up front."

The two Corvette Stingrays waved their hands to Sora as Sora returned the wave with a grin. The twin looked at each other as they both hold a laugh. Seeing that Twinkle, got her cheerful side from her spark-sibling.

"The other twin, Mudflap and Skids, our second warriors up front."

"'Ya see? Even boss 'bot introduce us after he introduce those two motor heads." Mudflap complained.

"I get wha'cha mean. Those two doesn't evan know wha' ta do." Skids replied in a small tone, most like a whisper to Mudflap.

Sora leaned close to Hikari, "Do they sell ice cream? I'm really in the mood for Sea Salt ice cream." He whispered. Sora only got a laugh as a respond from his little sis'.

"The three sisters, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One, our best field spy commanders."

After Optimus finish with his introductions of the Autobots, Sora could only stare in awe at the robots in front of him. He has meet many robots in his life and was almost killed by some of them. This was actually the first time he ever meet robots that were cars and could talk in perfect vocabulary. He always thought that every robot would talk very roboty. In a bad vocabulary companied with beeping sounds. Hikari also thought that at first but, after meeting the Autobots. It was a reverse theory.

Sora turn to Optimus with a confuse look, "Can I ask 'ya something?"

"Of course."

"Where are we? Why's the security so tight? What's N.E.S.T? Why are you guys here?" They all sweat dropped at Sora as he was asking many questions.

"We're here to protect the human-race from the Decepticons. Their leader, Megatron is now offline. He will no longer interfere with Earth. But, his minions will still be interfering with Earth. That is why N.E.S.T is born. Our goal is to eliminate what's left of the Decepticons. We are afraid that the Decepticons might take the shard of the Allspark for revenge. We trust the humans to keep it safe in their facilities. That is why the security is tight here at N.E.S.T." Optimus finished explaining.

Sora stayed quiet for a moment and fall backwards. Hikari and Sam caught him on time before he hit the ground. "Um… I think he overloaded…" Hikari said jokingly as she knew Sora was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

Jolt scanned Sora for a moment and the result come up. "His brainwave is normal. And so as his heartbeat."

Hikari laughed, "Just kidding! He actually didn't overload his brain! He was actually just tired. I bet he's been thru a very long day." Hikari said as she smiled at Sora. "I guess we're hitting the hay for tonight. Night guys." She said as she and Sam carried Sora.

As soon as they were gone, the Autobots look at each other while Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps shrugged. The two soldiers decided to stay at the hangar for tonight since it was late and it'll probably take them a few more hours to come back to their homes. The two soldiers left the main hangar while the some off the Autobots went into their hangar room and change back into their alt-forms as they wanted to recharge.

Optimus and Bumbleebee along with the twins were the only Autobots left at the main hangar. "Looks a like we have ta find Twinkle's friend naw." Skids said as the other nodded.

"Yes, at the mean time. We should recharge." Optimus said. "Thank you for distracting her long enough so we could find her spark-sibling." He continued as he glanced at Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker.

"No prob!" the three mech replied.

"It was worth it. She wanted to give us three a car wash for what happen to us today." Sideswipe smirked.

"Hey! That's no fair!" The ice cream truck complained as Optimus gave a chuckle. Surely, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

_It was dark. A brunette stood in the middle as she glanced around. It was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. But, after a few blinks. She finally saw a pair of red optics. She jumped away and summoned her keyblade as the Decepticon laughed darkly. The brunette stood in a fighting stance as she glared at the Decepticon. What's odd is not the pair of eyes but what's odd is that the Decepticon is not attacking._

_The Decepticon backed away and let the brunette see a silver headed boy, lying on the ground. Her eyes widened in sight as she recognized who was the boy._

* * *

"RIKU!"

Hikari jolted up from her bed as she snaps out of her dreams. Her breathing was fast as sweat ran down her face. She wiped the sweat off her face. She glanced bellow her and saw that Sora was still asleep. She sighed heavily in relief that she didn't wake Sora up. She glanced at the clock and it says eight in the morning. She jumped out of her bed and got ready for the car wash. But, not before she wrote a note to Sora. Saying she'll be at the main hangar.

"Mornin'!" The Twins greeted.

Hikari didn't reply the twin but only spaced out in the dream she had last night. "Hello? Twinkle 'ya okay there?" Jazz asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit spaced out." Hikari smiled at them.

"You okay, kid?" Major Lennox appeared behind her.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Hikari turn to the twin and Bumblebee. "Alrighty then! Let's get 'ya guys cleaned up!" She chirped.

The three look at each other and shrugged. They went out off the hangar. The cleaning supplied was stacked neatly beside them. Hikari rolled up her sleeves and filled the bucket with water and soap. She learned how to wash cars by the books and worldwide wed. She added an extra soap to the bucket filled with bubbles and foam. She grinned to herself as the three Autobot mechs turned into their alt-form.

She turned the hose on and sprayed Sunstreaker first. Since, he was covered in fingerprints. The car vibrated as Hikari hosed him down. Hikari stopped for a moment gazing Sunstreaker for a moment. Then his twin got an idea, "Missed the spot Twinkle. Right over there." He said.

"Really?" Hikari asked as she hosed Sunstreaker down again.

"_Nope… still there… Twinkle!"_ Bumblebee joined in Sideswipe's prank.

Sunstreaker glared at the two mech and he vibrated once more, "Alright, sweetspark. As much as I like being hosed down. Those two motor heads are playing a prank on us." Sunstreaker said.

"Oh really?" Hikari asked as she raised her voice up a bit. She turned to Sideswipe and Bumblebee. Then she started to hose the two Autobots down leaving Sunstreaker laughing at his twin and Bumblebee. Hikari stopped for a moment and start again, by doing the same thing over and over again for at least ten times. She grinned to herself satisfied by her work, she turned to Sunstreaker again hosing him down one more time.

"I think you zonked the two out." Sunstreaker laughed as Hikari also joined him.

"Yeah, I say that I did a pretty good job on them. Payback is served my dear, Sunny." Hikari smirked as she soaked Sunstreaker with bubbles and foam. She scrubbed him clean and hosed him down once more as she grabbed a rag and polish him. He was sparkly clean. Next, Hikari cleaned the two zonked out Autobots as they both didn't realize they were being cleaned. Sunstreaker laughed at the two zonked out Autobots.

"Can we join in?" Mudflap and Skids asked as Hikari nodded and cleaned them good. Making sounds like a purring sound with their engines only makes Hikari laughed as she hit their hoods.

The other Autobots also got cleaned up pretty good. They look like brand new. Hikari grinned at them as she stretched her arms. She turned and saw Mikaela and Sam, leaning against the frame. She smirked as she saw the two were in their nightwear. She grabbed the hose and narrowed it to them as they were yawning. She hosed the two teenagers down with cold water.

"Hey!" They both yelled.

"Revenge is sweet my friend." Hikari said as she dropped the hose.

Sam and Mikaela smirked as they got out water-balloons. They both threw it to Hikari and she was soaked wet. Hikari turned around with a smirk as she grabbed the hose again and sprinkle down the older teens. They continue to play with water until they were tired and finally gave up. They got changed after they play while the Autobots laugh and went back to the hangar, they were confused yet amused by the interesting culture the earthlings have.

* * *

Sora was about to get out of his room when all of the sudden. He was grabbed by his arm and into the bathroom. He groaned as he landed on his butt. He saw it was Hikari with a serious look. He raised an eyebrow, knowing that his sister is planning something.

"Sora… it think I know where Riku is." Hikari said as she sat at the bathroom floor.

"What really? ! Where's he now? !" Sora asked excitedly.

"Shhhh!" Hikari covered Sora's mouth as she glanced around making sure no cameras were spying on them. "Sora…. I'm not sure but, I had this dream last night. Seeing Riku, I have to find him, my heart tells me he's here…."

Hikari release her hand from Sora and sighed as Sora stared at him. "Alright… what do we have to do?" he asked.

The younger brunette jolted up with happiness. "Well first we'll use Blackout on them and then I could escape using the Light-Cycle,"

"Wait… you have a Light-Cycle?"

"Yeah. And then you distract them as long as you can for me to return with Riku." Hikari smiled.

"But, we can't use the keyblade... I've tried. And it didn't work. I'm telling 'ya, this world is really weird." Sora groaned.

"I know… but, I'm also a mage. Aqua taught me a lot. You don't have to worry about a single thing." Hikari grinned at her brother. Sora gave a small sigh as he ruff Hikari's hair.

"Alright then, let the operation begin!" Sora chirped.

* * *

"Are you ready Sora?" Hikari asked as Sora nodded.

The two were hiding behind the boxes. They saw everyone was at the main hangar. They both casted a Blackout spell making them blind just for a couple of minutes.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sora commanded to Hikari as he saw her running away, avoiding getting stepped on or crushed by the big robots.

As soon as she saw out of the hangar and into the outside. She ran to the side of the building. There was a cloaked Light-Cycle near Hangar One. She approached the Light-Cycle and tossed the cover away reviling a nice black ZX-6R equip with a 599cc power engine. It was also equip with weapons as well. The ZX-6R is covered in bright white circuits. Like the last Light-Cycle Hikari had at the Grid. She grabbed her cloak with white circuit and placed on the transparent blue glasses. She pulls her hood up and accelerated quickly out of N.E.S.T territory.

She turned into a sharp corner trying to avoid being caught by a police. Since, she was under aged of driving a vehicle. Hikari accelerated again as she speeded pass the police car. The police car didn't even notice a thing when she passes by them. The strange feeling in her heart began to get closer and closer, like it was luring her to Riku. She turned again and arrived at the city dumpster.

She took off her glasses and placed it right above her forehead and began to search for Riku in the very large maze of the dump. She dragged her motorcycle all the way while searching for Riku. Then after awhile for searching, she actually found a boy lying on the ground.

"Riku!" Hikari yelled as she ran towards him, shaking his shoulder a few times, trying to wake him up. She cast Curaga and waited for Riku to wake up. She felt a jolt going up thru her hand. It was like, she had the ability to wield the keyblade back. A soft groan came from Riku which makes Hikari smile a bit.

"Riku?"

"H-Hikari!" Riku jumped up to his feet as he saw Hikari. "You're okay! I'm so glad to see you!" He shouted as he hugged Hikari.

"Riku! You're crushing me!"

"Ups…. Sorry."

"That's okay. Let's head back. Sora's waiting for us." Hikari said as she tossed Riku a helmet. Riku caught it with ease as he whistled at the motorcycle.

"I guess. Tron really couldn't stop upgrading huh?" He asked.

"Yup. Now hop on. I'm driving." Hikari said as she turned on the engine and waited for Riku to sit at the passenger's seat. "So… where've you been?"

"Well I've-," Riku was cut off by a loud crash. They both turned and saw it was a police car chasing them. "D*mn…." Riku murmured. "We're so screwed." He whispered.

"It's Barricade… looks like he wants revenge on me again." Hikari said as she pressed on the turbo button and fasten up pass the speed limit.

* * *

"Whoa! Did 'ya guys feel that!" Jazz shouted.

"Yeah… it's like a blackout." Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah…" Sam said.

Sora took a deep breath as he tried to keep calm or at this state panicked mode. "Hey! Did you guys feel that!" He yelled.

"Yes… what was it exactly?" Major Lennox asked as he told his men to search the whole data on the computer.

"Have guys seen Hikari?" Jolt asked out loud and so suddenly which made Sora tensed a bit. "I don't feel her here in the hangar or anywhere near here too." He continued gaining gazes from the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps.

"Twinkle Toes is missing?" Sergeant Epps asked.

'_D*mn it.'_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, a long one ^^. Hope 'ya guys like it ^^

Spark-sibling: I just made it up.

R&R Please!


	7. Chapter 7: Knocked Out

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They made me sooo happy TTvTT (tears of joy)

Dewdrops-Rose: Well, they're over-protective. They never had someone said that they will sacrifice their life for them ^^

Kh-Hardcorefan4483: Bumblebee's on his way to save the day ^^. Let's see what happen in this chapter ^^

Optimistic: Well…. not really. But, magic yes. Sora, Riku, and Hikari can use magic. The three keybearers doesn't have any powers of the AllSpark. But, they do have a connection to it.

XesmeKH: Thanks ^^

Taeniaea: Thanks! ^^

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 7: Knocked Out

"Hang on tight, Riku. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Hikari said as she turned to a sharp corner. Riku nodded and look back a little bit from the corner of his eyes and saw the car transformed into a giant robot which made him slightly surprised. The robot continued to chase them as Hikari avoided getting crushed by him.

She slowed down quickly as Barricade went pass them. She turned to a 180 degree spin and got away with ease as Barricade turn around too. But, the two were already far away from Barricade. The two smirked as they both away from Barricade. They slowed down to an abandon building near the edge of the town. The motorcycle's white circuit began to glow in the dark as so as Hikari's cloak and Riku's helmet. Riku hop out of Hikari's motorcycle as she turned the engine off and got off of it herself.

There two were silent as they continue to stare at each other. "So um… what was that?" Riku asked.

"Barricade, he's a Decepticon, the enemy in this world. Hard to explained but, long short story. There're two sides, one the Decepticons, the bad guys. And the other one is the Autobots, the good guys. They're fighting to get the Allspark, which is their source of power, at least that's what I thought." Hikari explained as she scratched her head.

"Um… I think we should find Sora." Riku suggested.

"Already did. He found me. He's at base command with the Autobots." Hikari shrugged as Riku nodded. "Here. Talk to Sora with it." She said as she tossed Riku a walkie-talkie.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"_Riku? Thank goodness you're okay! How's Hikari?"_ Sora asked back.

"She's fine."

"_**Hey! Pipsqueak! Who are'ya talking too?"**_ Hikari tensed at Ironhide's voice.

"_Hey! Knock it off! I'm trying to talk here! Hey!"_ Sora whined thru the walkie-talkie making both, Riku and Hikari sweat dropped.

"_**What 'cha got there 'Hide?"**_ Mudflap asked.

"_**A walkie-talkie from pipsqueak over there."**_ Ironhide sighed.

"_**Hook it up to the screen."**_ Ratchet ordered.

"Turn it off, turn it off!" Hikari shout in a whisper as Riku nodded and shut the walkie-talkie down.

"Um… we should go now." Riku suggested as Hikari nodded while staring at the walkie-talkie, hoping Sora didn't get squished.

They both walk up to the motorcycle but something was beeping. Hikari stared at it for a moment as she sat at the driver's seat while Riku placed on his helmet. Hikari pulled her hood up and glasses on.

"Hold that thought. Something's beeping." The one that was beeping is a small screen placed on the glass. She was curious on the tiny screen. Tron hasn't mention anything about a beeping small screen on the glass. Nor hasn't it been there before. She has ride the motorcycle once when it was transported two hours after she has contacted Tron. She used it to drive around the country to find Sora.

She suddenly pressed it. A tiny screen projector appeared in front of her. She backed away a bit and bumped into Riku. On the projector, is an annoyed Ratchet. She sweat dropped as she could see Ratchet clearly, which means he could also see her clearly too. But, after staring at the projector for a few minutes, Ratchet was still yelling at some Autobots.

"I think it's broken." Riku said as he pointed at the projector.

"Yeah I guess so…" Hikari replied as she turned on the engine. She jumped a bit as Ratchet was shocked by the sudden electricity. "Whoa… That was shocking." She said as she slowly turned her head to Riku. He just nodded in respond.

"_Twinkle Toes… is that you?"_ Sergeant Epps asked.

"What the-? You can see me?" Hikari asked as she tried to keep her eyes on the road at the same time looking at the projector screen.

"_Of course we can now! Where are you? Wait- Are you driving a motorcycle?" _Major Lennox asked with a curious tone.

"Yes, I am." Hikari replied.

Then Optimus came to the screen making Hikari jumped a bit as she almost hit a car. _"You have acted foolish, Little one. You could have asked help from us before taking actions."_ Optimus said in a tone like a father scolding his daughter.

"Sorry… it's just that I don't want to trouble you guys. I just-," She was cut off by the sudden crash on the other car. Both, Riku and Hikari look back as they both saw Barricade coming with backup. "Darn it. He got backups." Hikari hissed as she stopped into a quick halt, ignoring the complains and yells of the Autobots, asking what was happening. "Sorry, Optimus. Talk ta'ya later." And the conversation ended when she disconnected the line and went into top speed as she tried to escaped Barricade and some other Decepticons.

"Hang on!" Hikari shouted to Riku as he nodded and hang on tight to Hikari as she accelerated almost reaching 250 in the speed-meter. The cars behind them began to accelerate as well. "Dang it… we're surrounded." Hikari said as she saw a police car in their front, a red car on their left side, and an army vehicle on their right. Then the red car and the army vehicle decided to crush their motorcycle along with them but, Hikari suddenly stopped, letting the two vehicles crash themselves. As soon as they were off road, Hikari accelerated pass Barricade.

"_**Sweetspark! What happen?"**_ Sunstreaker asked.

Riku gave a look to Hikari which was a 'WTH'. Hikari sighed as she rolled her eyes and grabbed the walkie-talkie while driving with only one hand. "Just a Decepticon attack. We'll be back at base in- DANG IT! HEY!" Hikari answered.

"_Twinkle/Sweetspark/ Hikari!"_ the Autobots along with Sora, Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps yelled in union.

"_Hikari, what happen? Please tell us your location and we'll be on our way."_ Optimus seemed like he begged.

"Riku!" Hikari yelled. "Hey! Claws off of him!" she yelled again. "Sorry, Optimus… I really got to go." She ended the chat as the walkie-talkie got off of her hands as the red car tried to crush her.

"Agh! Claws off!" Riku yelled as he tried to get loose.

Hikari put the motorcycle on autopilot as she tried to stand up. She stood on the seat as she was preparing to jump. Using Aero, she jumped to the army vehicle that was crushing Riku with his claw. Luckily, she grabbed on the small ladder attach to the vehicle. She almost fell off the vehicle as she took a wrong step.

"Riku!" Hikari yelled as she was now on top of the vehicle. She narrowed her hand to the claw as ice came out of her hand, the spell she just used was Deep Freeze. It made the claw froze. Riku struggle free and the claw broke as he kicked it. He dodge roll down a few times as he fell. Hikari caught him by his hand and the motorcycle came closer to them. She threw Riku on the passenger seat and she jumped on the driver's seat.

* * *

The two were on a high-speed chase with the three Decepticons. Then suddenly, Barricade transformed into his robot form. He jumped to attack but, as Hikari was about to turned 180 degree. Another robot jumped at Barricade. The robot tackle Barricade to the road as Hikari stopped for a moment to look at the two fighting robots. Then, two more came, trying to crush the red car and the army vehicle. The three robots that just save them were Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz.

"_Get in!"_ someone ordered.

They both turned their heads and saw a yellow camaro with a rescue hummer. "Go, Riku. They won't hurt us." Hikari said ensuring Riku that it's safe to ride with the talking cars.

Riku got off the motorcycle and entered the yellow camaro as Hikari stayed at the motorcycle, holding the helmet. She gripped on it as Bumblebee said, _"C'mon, Twinkle! We have to get you back to the base!"_

"Go on. I'll go with my motorcycle." Hikari said as she puts on the helmet.

Bumblebee seemed to understand. He shut his door as the seatbelt strapped onto Riku. Bumblebee's tires spins around quickly as it created smoke and leaving track on the street. Ratchet did a sharp turn as he went into the same speed as Bumblebee while Hikari also accelerated fast enough to catch up. Barricade saw that their target was escaping he quickly turned into his alt-form as so as Bonecrusher and Knockout.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz's optics widened as they saw the three Decepticons were chasing after Hikari, Riku, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. They change into their alt-forms and chased after the Decepticons. Ratchet slow down as he appeared behind Hikari's motorcycle. Bumblebee was beside Hikari's motorcycle as she glanced at Bumblebee giving a nod. They both accelerated. Ratchet transformed into his robot form and began to shoot the three Decepticons from front. Barricade and Bonecrusher transformed into their robot form again as they both let Knockout chased after Bumblebee and Hikari.

Ratchet cursed as he held both of Barricade's hands as he tried to punch him. Barricade kicked Ratchet on his metal chin and sent him flying back away. Optimus grabbed Barricade's shoulder as he forcefully pulled him back and land a punch on Barricade but he caught it.

"Why do you keep chasing the sparkling, Barricade!"

Barricade dodged his punch and kicked Optimus near his spark chamber. "Easy, Prime. Lord Starscream wishes to speak with the fragging sparkling femme." He said as he landed another kick to Optimus.

"Not on our watch, Decepticons!" Ironhide shot Barricade right near his spark chamber, leaving Energon going out of his system.

"We'll protect lil' lady and her friends no matta what!" Jazz shouted.

Bonecrusher was crushed by Ironhide and Jazz as they ripped off his legs. Ironhide took the last shoot to Bonecrusher as Jazz stood beside him. With Optimus and Barricade, the two were head to head and was worn out. Barricade smirked as he slipped away in his police car form, which Optimus presume retreating. The four mech look at each other and nodded turning into their alt-form and chased after Knockout.

* * *

"_Houston! We have a problem."_ Bumblebee said thru his radio.

Hikari look back and saw Knockout hot on their trail. She speeded up and was head to head with Bumblebee, "Bee! We'll go to the wood and try to lose him." she shouted as Bumblebee chirped, meaning got it.

"_Split up!"_ Bumblebee shouted.

They both went into different directions and Knockout followed Hikari since her motorcycle was glowing and as so as her cloak. Bumblebee parked near a large tree, Riku got out of him and stared at the robot. Bumblebee also stared at Riku for a moment. Then they both heard a crash. They spun their heads around to see what was going on. Both, Bumblebee and Riku ran towards where the battle between Hikari and Knockout took place.

"Come here little fleshling. Knockout wouldn't hurt you, yet." Knockout smirked evilly as Hikari backed away. Her motorcycle was thrown away by Knockout. She cursed as she stood in a fighting stance. Ready to kick some Decepticon's aft. "You're not running away like the rest of the fleabags? Truly, you're a really interesting earth femme…"

"Heh, enough talk. Let's fight." Hikari ordered as she ran towards Knockout.

Knockout slammed his fist to the ground as Hikari easily slips under him. She quickly stood up as she ran back towards Knockout with a few blades that appeared out of nowhere. Knockout was surprised. When did the earth femme get the blades from and why was it floating behind her back? His smirk grew bigger as he now knew that Starscream wasn't kidding when he said something's interesting about the femme that blow Barricade's arm off.

She started to slash Knockout's armor but, he only blocked it with one arm as his arm armor was scratched everywhere because of the multi hits of the blades. Then the six blades stabbed his hand making him fall back. Hikari summoned back her Wingblades as she jumped on top of Knockout, which he was… knocked out. Hikari laughed a bit at the joke she just thought up. She jumped near onto Knockout's spark chamber.

She examine if he was really knock out or not. She bended down to stare at him but, all of the sudden he was grabbed by Knockout's claw. Hikari struggle to break free with her Wingblades but, it quickly disappeared. Knockout laughed as he saw the little femme struggling to break free. "It's no use to break free femme. And you really think that I'll go offline? Hah! That's a funny joke." He laughed darkly.

"Lemme go you over-sized toy!" Hikari shouted.

Knockout only laughed, "Not a chance, femme."

"You wished it." Hikari growled as her hand began to gather static, _a lot_ of static.

But, all of the sudden a yellow 'bot came out of nowhere and crushed Knockout to a tree. Knockout's grip on Hikari loosen and she broke free but, soon Riku caught her before she fell. "You okay?" Riku asked as Hikari nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she glanced up and saw Bee pinning Knockout to a tree.

Then Knockout punched Bumblebee on the face, gaining attention from Riku and Hikari. Bumblebee punched Knockout back as he held him down. _"Go! Get going!"_ Bumblebee shouted as the two nodded.

"Yeah, and this day keeps on getting weirder and weirder." Riku mumbled as Hikari gave his a short laugh.

"You don't know the half of it." She whispered.

"Ugh! why can't I summon my keyblade!" Riku finally snaps.

"I can't too! But when, I dunno, I hold your hand. It felt like I could wield the keyblade again but, nooooo, I can't! So this makes the both of us!" Hikari yelled at him. "But, we can use magic." She smirked as she also felt Riku smirked.

"Oh… GET DOWN!" Riku yelled as he grabbed Hikari and duck in cover because Knockout decided to _fly_ to them. Bumblebee showed up after a few seconds later. He grabbed Knockout and kicked him right near his spark chamber.

The dust in the air cleared off after a moment. Hikari glanced beside her and saw Riku was knocked out cold. She cast Curaga on him and carried him to hide behind a nearby tree. Seeing herself was covered in a few scratches and dirt all over. She cast a Cure, a smaller version of Curaga. She peeked thru the tree seeing Bumblebee was being pinned down by Knockout. She gripped on the tree as she almost broke it. She glanced back at Riku and gave a loud groan.

'_Hang on Bee!'_ Hikari shout in her mind as she ran towards Bumblebee quickly.

She threw a rock at Knockout's head as Bumblebee and Knockout stared at Hikari. "Hey! I'm over here!" She gave a loud shout and struck her tongue out as she mocked Knockout.

"Why you little-!" Knockout chased after Hikari but, when was about to squish her. She back-flipped ten times or somersaulted backwards, to avoid getting squished. "Stay still you fragging glitch!" Knockout cursed.

Bumblebee came out of nowhere and punched him right in the face. _"Language my… enemy! No cursing in front of… the sparkling!"_ Bumblebee stood like in a kick-boxing arena.

Hikari dodged rolled away from the two giant robots as she tried to get a clear thunder shot at Knockout. Bumblebee got out his cannon from his right arm as he aimed for Knockout. He shot a couple of shots before Knockout shoot Bumblebee on his right leg. Bumblebee seemed like he winched in pain. Hikari gave a gasp as she covered her mouth. She glared at Knockout, preparing a clear shot.

"It's now or never… Aero!" She used Wind Raid Ventus taught her and it hit Knockout's spark chamber letting Bumblebee do the rest. Hikari smiled as the yellow 'bot didn't get hurt that bad. Knockout was now offline like Bonecrusher.

Hikari went back to pick Riku up as Bumblebee transformed into his alt-form. _"What'cha waiting for… Twinkle? Get it… before… you catch… a cold."_ Bumblebee said as a seat belt was strapped onto Riku.

"I'll go in my motorcycle. I can't just leave it here. It's an ZX-6R from a friend." Hikari gave a small laugh, she approached her motorcycle as she placed on her helmet. She nodded at Bumblebee while he chirped. The two went back to the road back to N.E.S.T base. On the way there, Hikari started up a conversation, feeling not convertible of the complete silent between them.

"Bee? How's Riku doing?" Hikari asked.

"_He's… fine."_ Bumblebee replied.

"Good to hear. Wait, let's take a quick break while waiting for the other to catch up." Hikari suggested.

"_You got it… Twinkle!"_ Bumblebee chirped as he pulled over to the side of the road while Hikari did the same turning off the engine. She approached Bumblebee as she sat on his hood.

"So they really did get on a panic state huh?" Hikari suddenly asked.

"_Yeah… Which reminds me… I have'ta contact them to… let them know… you're safe."_ Bumblebee said.

_**[Bumblebee here.]**_

_**[Bee! Where are you? ! And how's Hikari?]**_ Came from a very curious yet worried Arcee.

_**[She's fine. But, there's something weird going on here.]**_

_**[What'da 'ya mean?]**_ Sideswipe asked.

_**[Well, when we were fighting Knockout. Twinkle seemed to do something with him that made him spill a bit of Energon out when we got there….]**_

_**[Lil' lady got Knockout knocked out?]**_ Jazz asked as if it seemed like he's going to laughed because of the name.

_**[Dunno…. Oh yeah, we're waiting for 'ya guys. And Twinkle's friend is out cold.]**_

_**[On our way.]**_ Ratchet gave a mumble.

After a few minutes of waiting, Optimus and the other Autobots finally arrived. Hikari stood up as she saw Optimus transforming. He lowered his hand to Hikari, who shrugged but climbed on. He brought her up close to his face as his blue optics stared at Hikari. The brunette stared back at the blue optics with her own blue eyes. Optimus gave a sigh as he let Ratchet scan the sparkling for any damage.

"You haven't damaged anything and neither is your friend, other side that he's out cold. How's that possible when you were actually running away from Decepticons? Usually they've got a few fracture and scratches. I'm amazed you and your friend are still in one piece." Ratchet said as he observed Hikari better.

"It's nothing." Hikari gave a smile. "Let's head back. I don't want Sora to be worried." She said and Optimus let her down to go to her motorcycle.

"'Ya know dat you're under aged, drivin' a motorcycle." Jazz gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, right." Hikari mumbled as she turned on the engine and they all drove back to Hangar One.

* * *

At the hangar, Sora was frustrated that it was night time and they still haven't return. Then his head perk up as he heard loud engine sounds coming towards him. He grinned as he saw a black ZX-6R and a yellow camaro, and soon followed by the Pontiac Solstice, the Peterbilt semi truck, the GMC Topkick, and the recue hummer H2. Sora approached the ZX-6R first as he saw his sister taking off her helmet and getting off the motorcycle.

"Hikari! Are you alright? Did the darn Decepticons hurt you?" Sora asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm okay. And nope." Hikari grinned at him. "But, Riku's out cold though."

Sora looked shock for a moment. "Riku… I hope he's okay…" he said.

Hikari nudges him on the ribs as she stood by him. She took off her coat and placed in on the ZX-6R seats and her helmet also. She walked over to Bumblebee as Sora did too. He helped Hikari by holding Riku's other arm. They both got Riku out of Bumblebee and handed him to Jolt and Ratchet.

"Twinkle!" Mudflap and Skids yelled in union as they both approached Hikari.

Hikari turned to them with a smile as so did Sora, "'Ya had us worried sick bout 'cha!" Skids said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, and freakin' stupid here was running like a little earth femme." Mudflap rolled his blue optics.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

Hikari and Sora decided to leave the twins to fight as the brunettes approached Jolt and Ratchet. Suddenly, Mikaela came running towards them with Sam, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps. "You were cool! Riding a ZX-6R! Even though you're under aged." Sam murmured the last part.

"I'll have to arrest you for driving pass the speed limit, under aged rider, and the escaping." Major Lennox said with a sigh. Hikari hung her head down in embarrassment. "But, seeing that I'm not that kind of man, I'll let you off the hook." He smiled as Hikari grinned and turned to Sora with the same grin.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, Hikari put Sora into a headlock as she dragged him away, "Sora… I think we can't leave this world yet…" She said in a whisper.

"Why?"

"I dunno… I'm feeling something bad is going to happen."

Just like that, her head was struck with some sort of memory. She was still in the hangar but, in her vision she saw Decepticons. It was seemed that he has hit Riku pretty bad and left him in the dumpster. Hikari growled at the Decepticons but, they didn't notice it. After that, she started to hear the Decepticons conversations.

_[You sure this will lure the femme out?]_ Knockout asked to another Decepticon.

_[100 %, Knockout. This fleabag mech is her friend. She'll do _anything_ to save him.] _

_[Why don't we just get her already? This might not work, Starscream.] _

And then darkness took over. Hikari suddenly stopped walking as she clutched her head and dropped down to her knees and fell completely out cold. Sora's eyes widened as he saw Hikari on the floor. Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps kept on calling for either Ratchet or Jolt to come or just medics. The twins were worried that their sparkling might be hurt or something with because of Knockout. Bumblebee let out a worried chirp as Sam, Mikaela, and Sora kept on yelling for her name and no respond. Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide stared wide optics and they quickly contacted Ratchet or Jolt to come over. The triplets sisters helped by bringing Hikari into Med Bay.

"Leave her there, please." Ratchet said as he pointed to a bed.

Elita-One nodded. She placed Hikari gently on the bed letting Jolt examine her. "Well, she's fine. Her brainwave seemed normal and as so as her heartbeat. No worries. She's just tired." Jolt said.

They nodded. Sora decided to stay at Med Bay to look over Riku and Hikari. Sora became sleepy as he yawned and slept on Hikari's right side of the bed. Hoping that the two would wake up in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Wow… this one's longer than the last one! I'm glad I made it! Well, hope you guys like this chap ^^

R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8: Competitions

A/N: Thanks for the review!

Dewdrops-Rose: She'll be fine as long as Sora and Riku is around ^^. Nothing's gonna stop her from her friends ^^ in fact she'll do anything to protect who's precious to her, even if that cost her, her life.

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 8: Competitions

_What's happening? Why's everything so dark? Where am I? Did I pass out? What about the Autobots? Sora? Riku? Everyone? _

_Is that… Master Yen Sid! Wait, why's he frozen? Did something happen to him while we were gone? What exactly is happening now? Why's everything… Frozen?_

* * *

"Hey! I think she's waking up!"

'_Huh?'_

"What? ! Hikari! Can you hear me? !"

'_Sora?'_

"HEY!"

"Whoa!" Hikari suddenly woke up and bumped her forehead with Sora's. They both rubbed their foreheads after the impact. After a few minutes of silent between the two brunettes, they both glanced at each other as a sheepish smile appeared on both of their faces. A silver headed boy was laughing at the two as he approached them. "Riku? You're awake!"

"Glad to see you too, Hikari." Riku smiled as he ruffs Hikari's hair.

Hikari slap Riku's hand away playfully as she laughed, "So… How long have I been knocked out, anyway?" She asked with a curious look.

"About three days." Sora answered with a sheepish grin.

"Oh… THREE DAYS? !"

"Wow… easy! Ratchet and Jolt said that you needed rest so we let you." Riku raised both of his hands up in defense.

Hikari nodded and gave Riku a look, "Ratchet and Jolt? So, you've meet them all?" Riku nodded.

"I see you're awake." A deep voice said as the man approached Hikari, Sora, and Riku. "You've gave us quite a shock for a moment there." He continued as Hikari stared at him closely.

"RATCHET! You're Ratchet, right?" Hikari pointed a finger at him.

Ratchet gave a sigh and nodded, "She found out sooner that you glitch heads." He said as he narrowed his eyes to Sora and Riku, who only gave a sheepish smile while rubbing behind their necks.

Ratchet was no a human. A HUMAN, with real skin, flesh, and everything. Hikari poked him a few times as she was making sure he wasn't a dream. To her surprise he wasn't a Hologram he was real. "My hand didn't get thru…" Hikari mumbled but Ratchet could hear it.

"Yes… this is the new project Wheeljack, Jolt, and I was working at. It's called Holoform. We can now, act like normal humans. Without anyone noticing we're the Autobots. It's a useful project. Now, we don't have to worry that we might squish you and it'll be easy to do checkups using this form and not squish or hurt your fragile human bodies." Racthet said as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Who's Wheeljack?" Hikari, Sora, and RIku asked in union, making Ratchet sweat dropped.

"He's the crazy inventor. When ever he invents something, it explodes. Be careful around him. But, lucky you, he's not here yet." Ratchet said as he sighed.

Ratchet is a young man around his late thirty. He has black hair with blue eyes. He has his hair in a neat way with square glasses to complete the look. He was wearing a white doctor's coat, a neon yellow button up shirt, black long pants, and black shoes. Hikari started to laugh as she continued to stare at Ratchet. She can't handle Ratchet because she was not used to seeing Human Ratchet. She was used to seeing Robot Ratchet.

"What so funny?" Ratchet asked grumpily.

"S-S-S-Sorry… not used to seeing… the human you…" Hikari said as she calmed down.

"Yeah, we all laugh when we saw the other Autobots in their human form. It was funny, yet weird at the same time though." Sora smiled.

"Alright, I guess you're free to go. Since you're back to normal judging by the way you acted seeing me." Ratchet sighed as the three nodded. They ran away from Med Bay and went into the hangar.

"Hikari!" Before she could even turn she was glomped by someone. He spins her around and lifted her up in the air as he grinned at the brunette. Sora and Riku glared at the young man as he spun Hikari around and hugged her closely. "Nice to see 'ya in top shape, Twinkle!" he said.

"Great… motor head broke her already and she's just gone out of Med Bay." Someone came up to them and shook his head.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Hikari asked ad the twin nodded.

"Nice to see 'ya recognized us!" Sideswipe grinned. He had black hair with a single red strike on his right side of his hair. He has blue eyes, fair skin, and looked in his twenties. He wears a black shirt underneath a red sleeveless shirt that is left unbuttoned, dark blue jeans, white shoes, and a red wristband.

Sunstreaker also have black hair but he has a single red strike on his right side of his hair. He also has blue eyes, fair skin, and looked like in his twenties, like his twin too. He wear a black long sleeved shirt underneath a yellow unbutton pattern shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a yellow watch. With both of the twins being… cute, girls might love the pair.

Hikari glanced around and saw every Autobot was in their Holoform. Optimus looked like he's in his early twenties to his thirty. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a black with a single stripe underneath his red and blue jacket, dark blue jeans, a brown belt, and black shoes. He also has a beard, meaning his the eldest in the room. With his looks, the women will go mad for him, head to heels.

Jazz has his shoulder length black hair pulled up in a pony tail as he was listening to music. He wears a white shirt with a grey hoodie and his sleeves being rolled up a bit, black jeans, white shoes with red pattern lines, and a couple of blings. To complete his cool look, he wears cool black shades to hide his blue eyes. With his look around his early twenties, other girls will surely think he's a bad boy type. And will fall for him.

Ironhide has his brown hair in some sort of a soldier look. He wears a dark green sleeveless top with a black jacket over his shoulder, dark green army pants, black army boots, a black belt, and a chain necklace with the word Iron in it. How ironic. Hikari rolled her eyes as she saw him. He was in his early thirty. He wasn't that bad… being muscular might bring a couple of girls but, with his grumpy attitude will it work out?

Bumblebbe, seemed like the cheerful type has his blonde hair spiked. He wears a black shirt with two yellow lines on the left side on his front and back, a yellow jacket with his sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and black sneekers. He can talk with his real voice in his Holofrom. He could also swipe the girls off their feet with his looks. Bumblebee grinned at Hikari as he waved his hand to her. Hikari waved back and she started to look for more Autobots.

Jolt was the calmest from them all. He had his black hair spiked up a bit. His looks are around his twenties and he has a really shy personality. He wears a white button up shirt with a dark blue tie on, a white doctor's coat, black jeans, and black shoes. He was holding a blue clipboard as he began to write notes on it. He hide himself when he saw Hikari. She smiled at him and continued to look around.

She found Mudflap in his early teens, like he's eighteen years old. He has spiky black hair, blue eyes, and a single piercing on his left ear. He wears a red shirt with two white stripes, knee short black pants, and white sneekers. His twin, Skids have the same hairstyle and piercing but it was on his right ear. He wears a green shirt with two stripes, knee short dark grey pants, and black sneekers. They both were so hyper and kept on ranting and cursing, since they're teenagers.

Arcee has light blue hair that looks like kinda like Aqua, which made Hikari's eyes widened. She wears a black leather jacket with a black tank top, and dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots. She almost has the same appearance as the other sisters. Chromia has her long light red hair almost to pinkish. She wears a red jacket with a black top, and red skinny jeans with black knee boots. Elita-One has her hair shoulder length dark red hair with black strikes. She wears a blue tank top with black skinny jeans, and black boots. The three sisters are beautiful!

"So? What da'ya think?" Jazz asked as he grinned.

Hikari stared at them for a moment and started to laugh her butt off. Sora and Riku also joined in the laugh as the Autobots began to wonder if they're looking good or not. Then the three stopped laughing and coughed as they gain their selfness back.

"What so funny, Twinkle?" Mudflap asked with his gangster's tone.

Hikari cough once more as she blushed, "Well… I'm not used to… seeing you guys like this. It's kinda weird but, I'll get used to it." She said as she gave them all a small smile. "By the way, where's Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps?" She asked.

"They're outside, little one." Optimus answered.

"'Kay! Thanks!" Hikari grinned as she and Sora ran outside while RIku walked to them. He stopped and turned to the mech Autobots.

Riku rolled his eyes as he gave a slight glare at the Autobots. "I'm watching 'ya." He said as he pointed two fingers from his eyes to the Autobots.

They all raised their eyebrows as they glanced at each other meaning, what was Riku talking about. Even though they're a little over-protective of Hikari, some of them might develop a soft spot for the youngling. They might just have a competition around each other, to see who's going to be the favorite. Hikari is a mysterious girl, along with her brother and friend. That's what makes them interesting, the three was just full of surprises.

* * *

A/N: Okay… I'm using my version of their holoform. It's a bit hard telling who's who between the Arcee sisters. Even I am too confused. So I used the color like the one in TFP (Transformers Prime). I know, it's kinda like a romance but, it's a friendship relationship ^^

R&R please


	9. Chapter 9: Families

A/N: A new chap! And thanks for the reviews! They made me inspired and happy at the same time giving ideas

Dewdrops-Rose: Thanks!

Kh-Hardcorefan4483: I was planning to make Heartless appear into Earth maybe, they'll show up later ^^. And yes, it's a part of the movie after all. Optimus will be armored but that would mean…. TT_TT (I'm sad to even say it). Maybe, maybe not. You know that Mega is a total cold spark robot. It depends on his goal and if he want to control the Heartless or not though…

Taeniaea: Thanks ^^

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 9: Families

"_Sora… Riku… I think we can't go back to the exam yet." Hikari said as she crossed her arms. They were walking towards Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps. Both, Sora and Riku stop on their tracks as they heard Hikari's words._

"_What? Why?" Riku questioned as Sora nodded, they both have the confusion look on their faces while Hikari only sighed._

"_Well… I had this dream… I saw Master Yen Sid and all of the other froze. It's like, time stopped when we're in this world. Either there's something wrong with this exam or this world. I just can't tell…."_

_Sora and Riku glanced at each other and gave a loud sigh, "Guess we don't have a choice but to stay, huh?" Sora scratched the back of his head as the other two nodded._

* * *

"Hikari, Sora, Riku…," Optimus called in his holoform.

Hikari almost went to the vehicle Optimus but, Riku grabbed her collar and dragged her away. She sweat dropped as the others laughed at her. The three stood in front of Optimus as the Autobots were standing either next to him of behind him. Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps were also there too. The three look at each other with a shrug as Optimus gave a chuckle.

"As we know, you three are just sparklings, which means kids in our language." The three nodded, letting Optimus continue. "We want you to have a normal life, so we decided it's best if you stay with Sam, Mikaela, and Major Lennox." He finished seeing the three were kinda excited about being with families.

"Hikari, you will be, Hikari Witwicky, The cousin of Samuel James Witwicky from Japan. Your data is that, you're here to have a summer holiday with Sam and his family. You came alone to Nevada because your parents 'died' in a car accident. You're a freshmen in Middle School." Optimus said as Hikari nodded.

"Sora, you will be, Sora Banes, The younger brother of Mikaela Banes from Japan also. Your information is that you're back from private school in Tokyo and is here to stay with your new family. You're a junior in Middle School." Optimus said again as Sora nodded.

"Riku, you will be, Riku Lennox, the first born child of Sarah Lennox. Your information is that you came back from New York to stay with your family. You're a senior in Middle School." Optimus finished as Riku nod.

Then Hikari looked confused. "But, Optimus? Why did you have to separate us all?" she asked.

"Well, little one. It's because of the Decepticons. If you three gather in one place then it'll be easy for the Decepticons to kidnap you all ." He ruff Hikari's hair as he smiled down at her.

"Um… so this means we'll be back to school?" Sora asked as he seemed not so happy to be back at school.

"Nope. School's on summer break. Well, for Middle School of course and Elementary. And not for High school, since graduation is coming on and I have to create something out of these cans." Sam said as he groaned thinking the project is 50% for his grades and he has less than a week to finish it.

"Oh yeah, here." Sergeant Epps threw something to Sora, Riku, and Hikari, which they caught it with ease. The item was in a rectangle shape with tiny buttons and a small screen was placed above the tiny buttons. Sora's color is red, Riku's black, and Hikari's light blue.

The three stared at it for a moment and finally asked, "What is it?" in union.

"It's a cell-phone, sweetspark." Sunstreaker said as he gave a light chuckle like everyone else.

'_It's like the one Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme has!'_ Hikari chirped happily inside her mind as Sora and Riku was also thinking the same thing.

"You can give us a call if there's an emergency or a Decepticon attack." Jolt explained.

"Yeah, we put our numbars in 'yar tiny phone too." Mudflap grinned as so as Skids.

Hikari strolled down as saw the names of the Autobots, she sweat dropped as she saw the names. It was their REAL names. Couldn't they just give them their fake names? It would be more unnoticeable is they just used their fake names. The only ones that have normal names are Sam, Mikaela, William Lennox, and Robert Epps. At least there are four people would use their real names.

"Before I forget, here's some bracelet. Sam and Mikaela have always worn it. It's to prevent Decepticons to find you." Ratchet said as he placed a black bracelet on Hikari, Sora, and Riku's wrist. The three stared at it and nodded. Sam clapped his hands as he gain attention from everyone. Bumblebee turned off his holoform.

"Alrighty then, C'mon let's go meet the rest of your family." Sam smiled as he went inside Bumblebee. They all nodded. Sora, Hikari and Mikaela went into Bumblebee as for Riku he got inside Ironhide with Major Lennox. The rest of the Autobots stayed in the base and hope that the three will never encounter Decepticons at their stay in the Witwicky's, Banes', and Lennox's family.

They all arrived at Mikaela's neighborhood first. Sora said his goodbyes to Hikari and Riku as he went inside the Banes' residents. Next was Major Lennox and Riku's stop. They went into the Lennox's residents as Ironhide grumpily stayed at the outside and not inside a shed or a little garage. Next is the Witwicky's residents. Bumblebee stopped in front of the house. After Sma and Hikari got out, he drove himself into the garage at the back of the house.

Sam sneaked away from Judy and Ron as he was trying not to gain attention from his parents. Hikari only walk quietly, following Sam. Then suddenly, Ron called out Sam's name. Both Ron and Judy turned their heads around and found Hikari was with Sam. Judy cheered as Ron glared at Sam. Judy quickly hugged the young brunette as she gave kisses on Hikari's forehead, resulting lipstick all over her face while Sam gave a groan.

Hikari wiped her cheeks and saw pink stuff was stuck on her hand, she could tell it wasn't normal. Seriously, what was the sticky pink solid yet liquid on her face? It was kinda slimy and stinks like strawberry. Hikari decided not to ask as she saw the things on Judy's face. She whispered something to Sam which was only a loud laugh she got as a reply. Sam said he would tell her what it is later when they're in their room. Judy and Ron welcomed Hikari in with open arms. She doesn't expect anyone would be so open to see a girl who just arrived a week ago into their homes.

"Well… here 'ya are. Home sweet home." Sam said as he leaded Hikari into a room right next to his'.

"Wow… it's like you've been excepting me to stay here." Hikari said as she glance the room. It was painted light blue to give the cold color in. The floor was colored wood-like floor. Is has everything that a thirteen year old need. A computer, a table lap, a skateboard, and all of the other things she needed in the Witwicky family.

"Yeah, we did. As so as Mikaela and Major Lennox, they probably get the same stuff like you did. The triplets pick your stuff while Mudflap and Skids pick Sora and Riku's." Sam said as he smiled. "Oh and you can chat with them using this baby." He continued as he patted the computer. He told her how the cell-phone works and how the computer works.

"Oh yeah Sam, before you go… what was that sticky, slimy, and smells like a strawberry stuff on my face and Judy's lips and what's on her face?" Hikari asked innocently.

Sam began to laugh his butt off as he heard it for the second time. "Hikari… that's makeup. You know, it's what girls wear. Don't tell that you never use one." He said as he gave Hikari a weird look.

She just shook her head as Sam sighed. He ruff her hair before he walkout of Hikari's room. She just smiled at Sam, her cousin. Even though they're not her family, she does felt a little bit like she's home back in Destiny Islands. She took a shower and went inside her room to lay down on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. She just hoped that Sora and Riku are doing fine like she is right now. Then she got an idea, she used the technique Sam told her to how to use the computer on the online chat.

_Hikari:_ How are 'ya guys doing?

_Sora:_ Fine! The Banes' are sooooo nice :D

_Riku:_ Yeah, and the Lennoxs too, other than grumpy old Ironbutt. Hey, you learn how to make a grin.

_Sora:_ Whatever Riku :P. What about you Hikari? What's the Witwickys like?

Hikari: Well… they're super nice and Sam laugh when I told him what was the sticky, slimy, and smelly thing that was on my face. He said it was makeup, the thing that girls wear.

_Sora:_ Hah XD. That's what Mikaela told me~!

_Riku:_ Sarah told me that too… the Lennox have a baby, her name is Annabelle Lennox. She's almost eight months old.

_Sora and Hikari:_ Aw… Riku like babies!

_Riku:_ Cut it out…. By the way, did you guys learn how to use the Cell-phone?

_Sora and Hikari:_ Yup :)/ Yup.

_Riku_: Cut it out Sora. it's getting annoying.

_Sora:_ What D:? ! Why TT_TT!

_Hikari:_….

_Riku:_…. It's annoying, so stop it!

_Sora:_ Okay :'(

_Hikari:_ Oh well… Bumblebee has his own cozy little garage at back.

_Riku:_ Ironbutt hasn't got any house *smirks*.

_Sora:_ Mikaela has a motorcycle XD.

_Riku:_ That's it… good night guys.

_Sora and Hikari:_ Night :)/ G' night…

_Sora:_ Night to you too Hikari =o=".

_Hikari:_ Bye Sora.

Hikari laughed as Riku sign in one more to threaten Sora in an online chat. She shut her computer off but, there was a message for her. She got back to sit at her chair and saw it was from a stranger. She knew that she should ask Sam about the message but it was midnight and the Witwickys was already asleep. She gripped on the mouse and clicked open.

_From: Roxy_

_Hi 'ya! You must be new here at Nevada! I'm Roxy! I just saw you moved in with Sam Witwicky. Are you a family of his? By the way, wanna meet up tomorrow with my friends at Tranquility Mall? Reply me!_

Hikari took a deep sigh as it wasn't from the Decepticons. She sighed again but before she replied, she hacked into the internet and get a clear line between Roxy and herself, meaning if Roxy is a Decepticon is disguise. She'll never knew where Hikari is staying. She smiled to herself and replied that she'll go to the mall with Roxy tomorrow. Roxy emailed the details and Hikari could only observe and asked the permissions tomorrow from Sam, Judy, and Ron. She decided to get some shut eyes and waited for morning to come. But, unnoticed to her. Her computer started to download a weird file on its own. It was quickly it only took a few second to complete the download. Then her phone was starting next. It downloaded the same file as her computer did.

_Download Complete  
100%_

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this chap ^^. And poor Sora having Riku yelling at him in the online chat for using icons or somesort…

R&R Please!


	10. Chapter 10: Your Voice

A/N: A new chap! And thanks for the reviews guys! reviews made me happy and gave me more ideas XD

Optimistic: Well, yeah, the Decepticons wanted something form her, Sora, and Riku. even though the first plan on what they wanted changed after seeing the keyblade. now they will do anything to capture the three…

Dewdrops-Rose: I feel that for him too, since he just learned how to use icons or whatever it's called ^^. Thanks!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 10: Your Voice

It was already morning at the Witwicky's residence. The birds were chirping happily into the brand new day. Now, Hikari Witwicky, the newest family member until further notice was having breakfast with Judy, Ron, and of course Sam. They eat with a bit of fuss from Judy complaining about Ron being a cheap-ass father while Sam only groaned and slammed his head to the table. Hikari only smile nervously, this kind of fuss was made all day either with Sora and Riku or Ventus with Tidus. She was happy to have a family even though it's just for further notice. She was happy.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Today I got asked to go with Roxy to Tranquility Mall today. Can I?" Hikari asked as she grabbed a glass of milk.

Sam burst out the orange juice with a wide eye look, "How do Roxy know your e-mail? And why so sudden?" he asked while grabbing a napkin.

"Dunno, she just said that she saw me and got my e-mail address out of somewhere." Hikari said with a smile.

Sam thought for a moment and had an idea, "Okay, here's today plans. You can go to the mall with Bumblebee, just to be sure if it isn't any Decepticon. Meanwhile, wanna help me do my project?" Sam asked as he seemed like a desperate girl wanted to get her work done.

"Sure. I'm good with metal!" Hikari chirped as she grinned at Sam.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He thanked Hikari at the same time he look up to the sky and thank the ceiling.

The two brunettes went into Sam's room, which was a complete mess with books everywhere and his clothes too. Hikari shook her head as his room was way worse than Sora's room back at Destiny Islands. The last time she went into Sora's room is when she was looking for her toy sword, she glanced around and found a moldy breed on the floor. Scratch that, Sora's room is much dirtier. Hikari shrugged it off as Sam shoved some off his clothes under his bed and closet or the bathroom.

"So what 'cha think? You think this is going to work?" Sam asked as he showed his plan papers.

_'A mini robot? That's doesn't sound too hard...' _Hikari said as she and Sam began to work.

Hikari and Sam went into the garage to grab some tools. They both carried the things they needed to the back yard and stayed on the path. Hikari waited Sam in the terrace as she sat on the chair while fixing the wires and buttons on the wires and cables they were going to use. Sam came back with a blowtorch, a small wrench, a small screwdriver, some screws and bolts, and all of the other things they needed. Bumblebee was curious, he drove a bit closer to the two brunettes while looking at the two.

Sam grabbed the blowtorch and melted a few cans as Hikari cut the cans in half and straighten them using the hammer. After a few hours of hard work on the terrace, since Ron would let them step foot on his grass, they were finally finish. The robot was a complete success after using the solar power for its batteries. Sam and Hikari high-fived as Bumblebee chirped.

The two went inside Bumblebee. Sam drove to his school as he wanted to collect his and Hikari's work to get an A+. He stopped right in front of school and peek into the cab as Bumblebee turned on his holoform. "Alright, Bee. I want you to come with Hikari to the mall to meet _Roxy_ and _her friends_. I don't know about this but, can you keep her safe?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'll make sure she gets home safely. Good luck with your project, Sam." Bumblebee smiled.

"Thanks buddy." He said to Bumblebee and ruffed Hikari's hair, "And you, be careful now 'kay?" He said again.

"'Kay! Good luck Sam! I'm sure you'll get an A+!" Hikari grinned as she waved goodbye to Sam. He wave back and just in time, the bell rung.

Bumblebee stepped on and drove to the mall while turning the radio station to station. Then he found the perfect song, _Call Me Maybe_ by _Carly Rae Jepsen_. Hikari hummed with the song while Bumblebee joined into the rhythm by tapping on the steering wheel. After the song was finished, there was a soothing jazz music. Hikari glanced outside the window as she saw nothing but buildings on the sides of the streets. There were a lot of people going in or out the buildings. She has never seen so many people before. At Destiny Islands, there aren't a lot of citizens there. So it's basically a calm and quiet place to stay.

"I don't trust this _Roxy_…" Bumblebee suddenly said, breaking Hikari's thoughts.

"Oh… well, you don't have to come if you don't want too." Hikari smiled at the older boy beside her.

"No, no, no! It's not like that I don't want to come but, I really don't like this _Roxy_ femme. She sounds like a _Decepticon_." Bumblebee said cautiously.

Hikari laughed nervously as she put a hand on Bumblebee shoulder, "Well… You don't have to worry, Bee. If it's a Decepticons then I'll just have to protect you." She gave a grin as Bumblebee gave a chuckle.

"I should be the one saying that." He said as he winked at Hikari and his eyes went back to the road. Hikari gave a light punch on his shoulder as she laughed.

* * *

Another five minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the mall. Bumblebee and Hikari got out of the car as they glanced around to find Roxy and her friends. But, suddenly, someone hugged Hikari from the back. She fell to the ground as Bumblebee panicked. Hikari rubbed her head after the impact. This person is _really_ heavy and cold. Bumblebee helped Hikari up and glared at the earth femme. The earth femme grinned sheepishly as she got up as well.

"Hi!" the earth femme chirped.

"Hi?" Hikari greeted nervously, not sure if the girl's Roxy or not. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"It's me Roxy!" Roxy reached her hand out and Hikari shake it.

"Hi, Roxy, nice to finally meet you." Hikari greeted.

Bumblebee grabbed Hikari's hand as he was unsure that it's save to let her play with this Roxy. "Oh, sorry. This is Brian, my cousin. You don't mind he tag along now don't you?" Hikari asked.

"No, not at all." Roxy said almost in a hissed.

A spark of lightning appeared between them as Hikari backed away, sweat dropping.

**.:I know that you're a Decepticon, **Roxy**. Or is that your real name, 'Con:.** Bumblebee hissed in Cybertronian language.

**.:So you've figure it out so soon, Autoscum.:.** The Decepticon hissed back in the same language. **.:And I thought I'll get to have a bit of girl time with the fragging femme:.**

**.:Watch your slagging language, 'Con.:. **Bumblebee growled.

"Um… I don't know what the heck are you guys are saying but, shouldn't we be going?" Hikari asked as she sweat dropped.

Bumblebee turned away from Roxy and grabbed Hikari's hand as he dragged her away from the Decepticon. "Yes, we're going home." Bumblebee said.

"Leaving so soon, Autoscum? We were just about to have fun." Roxy said as she began to turn into metal.

Hikari's eyes widened as she saw Roxy turn into a robot, "That was clever of you to hacked into the internet and blocked your server, Femme." The robot said.

Bumblebee disconnected his holoform and returned to his alt-form. The yellow camaro drove itself towards Hikari as Bumblebee opened his door for her to get it. Hikari quickly got inside the car and they drove away from the Decepticon as fast as they can. The Decepticon chased after Bumblebee as another Decepticon was seen.

The seatbelt fasten tightly over Hikari's chest as the chase was going on. The radio clicked as Bumblebee started to talk, _"Twinkle… Call…. Optimus."_

Hikari nodded and searched for Optimus' contact number. She found Optimus' number but, when she was about to call him. Bumblebee turned into a sharp corner to avoid getting shot by the Jets. Hikari dropped her phone to the dashboard, she tried to reach it but, Bumblebee quickly transformed into his bi-pedal form. She quickly caught her phone as she flew in the air. Bumblebee swiftly caught her on time and set her down.

Bumblebee was suddenly slammed into a wall while Hikari covered herself with her arms, "Bumblebee!" She yelled as she was about to help him.

"_No! Run and call…Optimus!"_ Bumblebee shouted as he gave a punch to Barricade.

Hikari nodded and ran away from the two fighting robots. She ran inside an abandon factory as she tried to get a signal. There was no signal at all, she cursed as she was being followed by a car. The headlights were turned on as it was blinding Hikari. The tires rotated so fast as it creating noises and smokes. Hikari ran again and jumped just when the car is right behind her. She landed safely as she stared at the car for a moment. She climbed on the ladder as she saw the car turning a 180 degree spin to catch her again. She continued to climb as she was on the metal pathway balcony.

Glancing at her phone once more, she grinned as she found a signal bar. She called in Optimus and waited for him to answer the call. She jumped down as there was no more pathway above her. She hid behind a large machine as the car continued to scan the area. There was a slight tension as the car drove pass her and didn't even notice. She sighed deeply as the car drove away.

"_Hello?"_ Optimus asked.

"Optimus!" Hikari chirped happily but in a quiet tone.

"_Little one? What's wrong?"_ Optimus asked worriedly.

"Thank goodness you answered! It's Bumblebee! He needs help! Decepticons are here!" Hikari said as she peeked.

"_Hold on. We'll be on our wa-,"_ Optimus was cut off by a loud crash.

"Peek-a-boo." A deep voice said behind Hikari as the machine was lifted up.

Hikari backed away as she saw a very big Decepticon standing in front of her. _"Little one! What's wrong! Answer me please!"_ Optimus' voice was heard, even though Hikari placed her phone away from her ear.

"_Twinkle!"_ She could hear Sideswipe and all of the other Autobots complaining on her safety.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little sparkling pet of the Autoscums." He said as he gave a deep chuckle.

Hikari stood up, holding her phone while standing in a fighting stance, "Who are you!" she demanded.

"Starscream. Decepticon, second in command, my dear sparkling." Starscream introduced.

"_Starscream! I swear on Primus, if you hurt Twinkle I'll tear 'ya from wire to wires!"_ Ironhide threaten thru Hikari's phone as he was seemed like turning his hand to his cannon.

Starscream gave a chuckle as he heard Ironhide cursing and threatening him thru a comm link. "Now, what would I do that, Autoscum? She got what we want. You truly have an interesting sparkling on your hands, Autoscums." Starscream laughed.

"Don't talk to them like that!" Hikari suddenly yelled not realizing what her place is with a really big robot in front of her that could squish her anytime. "You better say you're sorry for saying bad names about them!" she continued to scold.

Starscream laughed again as the Autobots scold Hikari to run and hide. "You better not run, sparkling. If you want your friend to survive." He said as he snapped his fingers. Two Decepticons along with a familiar yellow Autobot appeared into the scene.

Hikari's eyes widened as she saw the yellow Autobots captured in the hands of the Decepticons. "Bumblebee!"

"Now, if you want your friend to live. Disconnect the line and threw your device away, sparkling." Starscream commanded as Hikari nodded.

"_Wait! Don't do it! It's a trap!"_ Jolt screamed over the phone.

"Sorry, guys…" Hikari whispered as she disconnected the line and threw her phone away.

"Good. Now, come with us." Starscream let out his big arm for Hikari to climb on.

She hesitated as Bumblebee's optics was gleaming with sadness. Then he struggle to break free from Sideways' and Barricade's grip. The two Decepticons held him back and kicked him right on the back of his knees, making Bumblebee fall. Hikari suddenly stopped as she glanced over at Bumblebee with a shock expression. Bumblebee whined a bit as he reached his hand out to the youngling.

Hikari gripped on her palms as she turned her head sharply to Starscream with a glare. She bended down to her knees as the Decepticon in front of her was confused at her acts. Bumblebee's optics widened as he knew what she was doing. She was surrendering herself to the Decepticons willingly.

"Please… Please… I beg of you… I beg of you to let Bee go." Hikari pleaded on her knees and her forehead touches the ground.

"A fleshling begging for the Autoscum's released? This is the first time I ever saw an earth femme wanting to surrender herself to us for the safety of the Autoscums." Sideways said calmly as Starscream and Barricade nodded.

"_No! Twinkle! Please! Just run! Don't worry…about me!" _Bumblebee yelled as he tried to get loose.

"Shut the frag up you scum!" Barricade kicked Bumblebee.

Starscream turned to Barricade, "Calm down Barricade," he said calmly as he turned his head to the sparkling that was still begging on her knees. "You got yourself a deal, femme."

"Hi…ka…ri."

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Hikari surrender herself to the 'cons! What will happen next? And the title for this chap is Your Voice, it's because at the end, Bumblebee talked with his real voice!

R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11: Pinky Promise

A/N: A new chap and this is the longest so far XD. Thanks for the reviews! They made me happy and gave me more ideas!

Taeniaea: Thanks and yeah… Oh no indeed…

Kh-Hardcorefan4483: Yup, and Riku is jealous XD (Riku: I am not!) And yeah, Sora will save the day ^^

Optimistic: ^^. Mostly Magic because Barricade reported that Hikari isn't normal because she blasted his hand off by using fire out of nowhere XD

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearst © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 11: Pinky Promise

_"Hi…ka…ri…"_

Bumblebee's optics was filled with sadness. He was surprise that an earth femme will sacrifice herself to the Decepticon for his own freedom. It was clearly the first time he ever experience this kind of sacrifice. He looked down as he chirped sadly. Hikari felt her lips turned into a smile as she heard Bumblebee. She was sad that they might not meet each other again but, she's happy at the same time that the Decepticons are going to release Bumblebee from their clutches. IF they lied, they'll have to face the Keyblade first, then again, if Hikari could summon it.

"Ravage, retrieve the femme." Starscream snapped his fingers as a tiger Decepticon appeared.

As soon as the Decepticon was near Hikari, she was still facing the floor with her knees on it. Starscream smirked. If their plan to revived Megatron with the earthling doesn't work, the femme will be a good use at the laboratory for _Doctor_ to examine. The tiger Decepticon growled and sharply turned his head up as he felt some other presence in the old factory.

"Hikari! Don't give up!" a certain brunette shouted from the metal pathway.

Hikari's eyes widened as she quickly realized the voice. She looked up and saw Sora standing while shouting. She glanced over at Ravage and he was growling. Ravage jumped up to the metal pathway Sora was on and approached the brunette slowly. "This isn't like you! The Hikari I know wouldn't surrender herself to the enemy without a fight!"

"Enough with this! Ravage! Finish the mech!" Starscream ordered.

Ravage jumped at Sora as he grabbed a pipe. Ravage pinned him down to the pathway floor as Sora tried to hold him away from biting his head off by the pipe. Hikari stared wide-eyes at Sora and Ravage. Starscream was annoyed. He bends down to his knees as he reached out his hand once more while Hikari was walking towards him. She glanced over to Bumblebee who was pinned to the floor as he lifted his head up slightly and his gaze went back down to see the floor.

"Finished the Autoscum." Starscream commanded as Barricade and Sideways narrowed their cannons to Bumblebee's head and back.

"NO!" Sora screamed as he pushed Ravage away.

* * *

_**[Optimus! I'm getting the signal from an old abandoned factory at the edge of the town.]**_ Ratchet said thru the comm.

_**[Good work. Autobots speed up!]**_ Optimus said as he got a lot of replies from the other Autobots. They all speeded up as they already got the location of the Decepticons attack. _**[Alright, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will pick up Sam and Mikaela. The sisters will backed you guys up. Take them to the Witwicky residence and wait for my command. The rest will follow me.]**_

_**[Got it boss bot.] **_Jazz and all of the others replied either with a _got'cha_ or a _yes sir_.

Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Mudflap, Skids, and Jolt went into a separated highway from the other Autobots. Apparently, Riku and Major Lennox tagged along to help. They were hoping Bumblebee and Hikari are alright and Sora too. They didn't want Sora to get into the fight. Little did they know, Sora took a taxi and went into the abandoned factory to help as he was at the mall and saw a Decepticon chasing both Bumblebee and Hikari.

* * *

"BLIZZARD!"

Sideways' and Barricade's cannons were frozen solid as they were about to fire. They backed away as they saw a brunette holding up two clear and glowing blue swords with four on her back. Bumblebee snapped from his thoughts as he didn't felt anything hit him only a light thump on his back. He glanced up and saw Starscream holding his hand which has a few holes in it and it was sparking with sparks of electricity.

Sora grinned as he saw Hikari saved Bumblebee at the same time she was tricking the Decepticon to believe her that she was actually going with them while she was actually planning to save Bumblebee all the time. Sora was proud to have such a sneaky yet clever sister. He glanced over his shoulder as he saw Ravage was planning to kill him. He gulped as he backed away. Ravage jumped at Sora but, there were no more metal. Sora's eyes widened as he was seemed to fall from the pathway.

Hikari glanced up and jumped using the purple aura while at the same time use Aero. She caught him on time and they both landed on the other side safely but with a little bump and they rolled away from the scene. They both groaned a bit as they got back up while rubbing their heads or bottoms from the impact. Ravage growled as he jumped down. Hikari and Sora stood in a fighting stance as they saw Ravage.

Hikari glanced over and saw Bumblebee was staring at her and Sora, "Go! Bee! Run! We'll be okay! C'mon Sora!" she grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him away as she summoned off the Wingblades and ran away with her brother.

Bumblebee nodded and got back up to his feet quickly as he punched and kicked Sideways and Barricade for payback. Starscream hissed in pain as he was still remembering the time when Hikari almost reached him. Six blades appeared on her back and stabbed his hand. He growled and hoped that this plan is going to work. The Fallen is going to pay if this doesn't work.

* * *

Sora and Hikari ran away from the old factory and into the empty street while trying to lose Ravage. "Hey! Glad you came back!" Sora shouted as he ran.

"Yeah, sorry to make you worry." Hikari replied. They both dodge Ravage's lasers with jumping a few cars and going thru under something.

Sora grabbed something from his pocket and handed it to Hikari. It was her phone. She glanced at Sora as he had a smile, she nodded, she knew what was Sora going to do. Hikari dodged roll away with Sora as they saw Ravage jumping at them. They both jumped up from the railing and into an alley way. They both hid behind a trash bin and waited for Ravage to stop scanning the area. After a few minutes, Ravage growled and ran away. The two brunettes sighed heavily.

"Call Optimus, tell him that you're safe." Sora said.

Hikari nodded, she dialed Optimus on her contact search and pressed the call button and waited for him to answer. "Optimus! It's me Hikari!" she chirped happily.

"_Hikari! Thank Primus you're alright. You're not hurt are you? And where's Bumblebee?"_ Optimus asked like a father would do.

Hikari laughed a bit as she smiled, "I'm not, just a bit scratched up but I'm good. Bumblebee escaped, I think he went west from the factory."

"_Hang on, we're on our way, at the mean time, get to a safe location."_

"We are. Don't worry about us, worry about Bee. I think he's hurt."

"_Alright, be careful, little one."_ Optimus hung up as Hikari shut her phone. She placed her phone back into her pocket.

The two leaned against the trashcan and slumped down to the ground as they sighed. There was a loud thumb on top of the trashcan as they heard growling noises from above them. The two held their breaths as they saw Ravage with a look that's ready to eat them alive. They both jumped away from Ravage as they continue to run. Ravage chased the two from block to block. He just seemed never gets tired while the two brunettes were already out of breaths. Hikari hopped on an old used car's hood as Sora slipped away from the side as they dodge Ravage again for the fifth time.

Hikari and Sora ducked as Ravage jumped at them. He slipped pass them as he landed the road while Sora and Hikari run back again towards where've they started. The two just hope things will be better when the Autobots came. The two hid between the two cars that were parked near the alley. They both hid their faces from Ravage as he growled and ran away again. Sora and Hikari sighed heavily as they lost Ravage for the second time. Then the two car's door suddenly opened by itself, a certain silver headed boy was one the silver Pontiac Solstice while the other one has no one in it.

"Jolt! Jazz!" Hikari chirped.

"'Ya 'kay there, lil' lady?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you find Bumblebee yet?"

"Yes, I bet right now, Ratchet is fixing him." Jolt said. "Now, come on, get in. I need to take a look at your wounds." He continued as Hikari and Sora nodded.

Sora ride with Jazz and Riku while Hikari's with Jolt. Jolt turned on his holoform as he examined Hikari while driving at the same time. After he finished, he was surprised that he didn't find any single scratch or infections. Just stains that marked where the wound was there. He was deep in thoughts as he continued to keep his eye on the road.

_**[Jolt to Ratchet. Come in Ratchet.]**_

_**[Ratchet here. You better have a good reason to call me Jolt. Motor Head here just kept on whining.]**_ Ratchet said revering to Bumblebee.

_**[Does humans heal less than an hour?]**_

Ratchet stayed quiet for a moment as he didn't answer Jolt's question. _**[No, they don't they heal long enough, like a month or two. Why asked?]**_

_**[…Nothing, just wondering.] **_Jolt lied.

_**[Hm… just bring those little sparks to Sam's house. Optimus and Ironhide just finished their fight with Starscream.]**_

_**[Right.]**_

Jolt and Jazz turn to the corner and they were already into Sam's neighborhood. They both stopped right in front of Sam house and saw the other Autobots including an Ice cream truck, was parked either on the other side of the road, sidewalk, garage, or the backyard. The two mechs turned on their holoform again as they exited the car along with Sora, Riku, and Hikari.

They entered the house and was greeted by non other than Optimus. But, Judy beat him to it. She pushed Optimus away as gently as she could and hugged Hikari tightly making her fall flat on her back while Sora and Riku sweat dropped. Optimus sweat dropped also as Sam gave a loud groan.

"Oh! My poor baby! My little sweet Witwicky! Are you alright? Did those dang Deceptiscums hurt you? Oh my baby!" Judy yelled.

"Um… I'm fine?" Hikari answer nervously as Ron dragged Judy out of the room giving them privacy to talk.

"Sweetspark!" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hugged Hikari as they held her close to their chest. Sora and Riku glared at the two teens as they shrugged.

"Okay! Enough with the hugs! I can't breathe here!" Hikari playfully whined as Ratchet sighed.

"Give her some space you glitch heads." He scolded grumpily.

"Aw, piped down Hatchet." Mudflap and Skids said in union.

Ratchet growled at the twins actually, he glared at the two sets of twins. Optimus gave a chuckle as the triplet giggled. Mikaela and Sam couldn't help but give a laugh while Sora, RIku, and Hikari was confused. They didn't get what the joke is, while everyone is particularly laughing, the three were confused. They decided to shrugged it off as they faked laughed. The laughter died down as Jolt told Hikari to sit down.

She was confused, she wasn't hurt or feeling tired. Then Sora and Riku was shoved into the sofa as well. The three were a bit confused, since Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide was in front of them with their arms crossed. The three gulp. It was time to explain everything to them.

"What happen today… was truly a really interesting day for us." Optimus said as Hikari smile sheepishly. "Bumblebee told us that you yelled _Blizzard _and then Barricade's and Sideways' cannons were frozen solid. And he also said that you were having _wings_. Care to explain?" Optimus asked as the three gulped.

Riku sighed as he glanced at the two who were having the same look on their faces. The three scooted closer to each other to whisper something to each other as the Autobots raised an eyebrow. _"I think it's time to tell 'em the truth…"_ Riku murmured under his breath.

"Really? I think I could think of a plan here…" Sora smirked. "Well… It was actually me… I broke the pipes and make Sideways' and Barricade's cannon froze. I was overdramatic so I shouted Blizzard! And about Hikari's wings… those were just fakes, you know… hologram." Sora smiled.

'_Nice lie…'_ both Riku and Hikari glanced at Optimus and saw the lie wasn't working.

Bumblebee tilted his head to the side a bit as he said, "But, that factory is no longer working. Why would there be an ice atmosphere in an old wood factory?" He asked.

'_Darn it… And it was a good lie too…'_ Sora cursed.

"I think they're hiding something here, Optimus." Ironhide said as he narrowed a gun to Sora and Riku.

The two tensed as Hikari panicked, "No, no, no! Okay! I'm telling you guys the truth now 'kay?" she said as she gave them a smile.

"Ironhide, lower your weapons. Go on, little one. We're listening." Optimus watched as Hikari back-flipped from the sofa and appeared behind it.

"Wow! Did 'ya see that flap?" Skids asked with excitement.

"Sure did bro'~!" He whistled.

Hikari gave a smile to the twins and she turned back to Optimus, "Okay. What we're going to tell you might freak you guys out so… be ready." She took a deep sigh as she received a few nods.

She focused as Sora turned off the lights and Riku closed the curtains. Their eyes widened when they saw wings appeared on Hikari's back. Sora and Riku smirked as they saw the priceless expression on their faces. Sam's jaw dropped while Mikaela placed a hand to cover her mouth. The most priceless face ever was Judy. She went inside the living room to give some lemonade but stopped as she saw six blades from the backside. Then Sora turned back the lights one as he and RIku sweat dropped at Judy. Hikari summoned the six blades away as she gave a smile to Jody and Ron.

"Holy f***ing sh*t!" She cursed as Hikari sweat dropped no knowing the cussing words that just came out of Judy's mouth.

"Mom! Don't curse in front of kids!" Sam complained.

"Well, it's not my fault that I just saw six blades come out of nowhere!" Judy yelled back. "But, I still love you, sweetheart." Judy said.

"Are those… real?" Bumblebee broke the silence.

"Um… yeah, it's kinda made out of Wind and Light. I learn it from a friend. Actually, Sora and Riku could also have their own forms like Sora, he has Final Form while Riku has Dawn Mode. I either have Wingblade or Light-Form. if only we have the Keyblade, I'm sure we could help you get rid of the Decepticons." Hikari said as she had a determined look on her face.

Optimus gave a chuckle, "We appreciate it much, little one. But, what's a keyblade that you mention." He asked.

"It's probably an oversized key." Sam said the obvious.

"Sam!" Mikaela hissed.

Sora laughed, "Nah… It's okay. He's right though, our weapon is a big key. You might call it an oversized key."

Major Lennox raised his hand up, "Wait… how's a key going to kill any Decepticon?"

Riku nodded, "That's a very nice question _dad_… Well, to us, at our place. The Keyblade is the most powerful weapon known to Light. Heartless have great fear of it and will try to destroy the wielder, which is us. We fought for the freedom for every living creature out there in this place or space… we'll defend them." He said with a smirk.

"What's a Heartless?" Sideswipe raised his hand highly as Sunstreaker gave a good whack on his head.

"A Heartless is a being that like to…you know… takes people's hearts away from their body and leaving them into the Nothingness while they took their heart." Sora shrugged as they all shivered.

"T-Took t-t-their H-H-Heart! That's sound cannibalistic!" Mikaela shouted.

"Um… I think what Sora means is that the Heartless took the Light in your Hearts. Y'know… Not the one pumping your blood or anything." Hikari explain with a laugh. They all sighed as Mikaela and Sam stopped clutching their Hearts.

Bumblebee looked amazed as he chirped, "So you've deal with those creatures everyday! ?" the three nodded.

"Yes… I almost got killed a few times." Hikari said.

"Me too." Sora gave a peace sign.

"I was taken-over once…." Riku smiled.

The once who was in the room kinda jaw dropped as they heard the three younglings were almost killed by the so called things called Heartless. "So the time when you tell me, the story… Those Heartless were the ones that kills you over three times?" Optimus asked.

"YOU'VE DIED THREE TIMES!" The whole Autobot, Sam, and Mikaela yelled in union as they've just heard the news.

The three shut their ears as they fell to the floor, "Well… not actually killed by the Heartless but… I stabbed myself. Two times to be exact. The other reason is that I destroy my own Heart for world peace." She gave a sheepish grin as she rubbed the back of her head.

Arcee gave Hikari a serious look, "You've committed suicide?" She asked seriously.

"No! Never! The first one was because I had too, inside of me lies someone else's Heart. So I stabbed myself to get it out and I disappeared. The second time was when I fought an old friend who's now my friend again. I kinda destroy him along with us… then the third time was because I wanted too. I had too. He's been asleep for a long time, so I gave him my heart! So I think I kinda died three times… in counting actually. I don't know what might happen in the war." She answered with a mumble at the last part.

"We tried our best to keep the world safe as long as possible… but, it just kept on coming." Riku sighed as he shook his head.

"Yeah, we were on an adventure on a live time for about… three years in counting…" Sora held up three of his fingers.

Then Ratchet and Jolt joined in, "So… all this time, when you were actually not hurt when you were actually hurt?" Jolt asked curiously.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari nodded. "Uh-huh. But, it's only for a few seconds! Once you drink this, every pain, scratch, wound or anything else will be gone in a second!" Sora gave the two a small pot as they saw it was glowing.

"I don't think _it_ is safe…" Ratchet said as he examined it.

"Sure it's safe! I'll prove it!" Hikari grabbed the Potion and drank it while Sam and Mikaela almost fainted as the other Autobots gave a surprise look. "See? All of my wounds are completely healed! Here you can try it!" she handed one to Sam and Mikaela.

"No thanks…" The two almost throw up as they saw what was inside of the small container.

Hikari raised an eyebrow as she gave the Potion to Sora and Riku as they both drank it. "Ew…. That's disturbing… what's inside of it of course." Major Lennox said as he looked away.

"So, lil' lady? 'Ya 're saying ta 'ya and 'yar friends 're somewhat in a squad?" Jazz asked in his usually gangster talk.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah…. We three are training to become Masters!"

Riku nudges her in the ribs she gave him a shot glare as Riku sighed, "What she meant was, we're training to become a soldier."

"Master at Soldiers?" Mudflap asked as the three nodded.

"Okay… my brain totally hurts…" Sam whined as the others nodded. "Listen how about we continue this at some other time? We both will be graduating tomorrow…." Sam continued.

"Oh yeah!" They all chirped.

Optimus nodded, "Jolt will take Mikaela and Sora home while Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One will be following them. Ironhide will take Major Lennox and Riku home as Mudflap, Skids, and Racthet will be going along with him. As for the rest, stay here at the Witwicky residence." He said as everyone but the second twins and Ironhide disagree.

"Of all the other partners here, you just had to put me up with the glitches motor heads Ice cream truck… dear Primus why, why?" He scowled as he asked the sky.

"Yeah, old ironaft is as old as ta rust bucket! How can he pro'tact the family!" Skids pointed a finger to Ironhide.

"What you say you slagging punk afts!" Ironhide narrowed a gun to Skids and Mudflap.

"Easy Ironhide. As for now, Autobots…. transform and roll out." Optimu command as they all turn their holoform off.

Mikaela and Sora went into Jolt as they were accompanied with the triplets, Major Lennox and Riku went inside Ironhide with a last grumble from him, he was followed by Ratchet and the ice cream truck. As for Jazz, Optimus, Bumblebee, and the other twins, they stayed near the Witwicky residence to keep on a look out. Inside, Sam was confused and frustrated because of graduation tomorrow. Ron and Judy was happy that Sam has finally graduated, their baby has finally leaving high school and soon into collage.

* * *

Later that night, Hikari was texting Riku while online chatting with Sora. Riku was complaining on how grumpy and annoying old Ironhide was while Sora was tensed because the triplets were watching him and Jolt was scanning for his health. Sora finally asked for privacy and got it. Hikari was laughing as she read the messages. Lucky she got the other twins, Optimus, Jazz, and Bumblebee. She ended the chat and glanced at the sky. It was a starry night.

She smiled as she couldn't help but think of Destiny Island and the Land of Departure. The two places were filled with stars shining down at them it's hard to believe that every star out there are worlds that are yet to be seen. Terra's words rung inside her head. She sighed deeply and smiled as she saw the stars blinking. It was some sort of a code. But, she shrugged it off and her eyes widened as she saw a shooting star came passing by.

"Wow! A shooting star!" She chirped as she jumped down and into the back yard.

Bumblebee suddenly woke up as he heard the thump. He glanced around and found Hikari looking up to the stars. He chuckled as he turned his holoform on. He tapped Hikari's shoulder as he made eye contact with her. She smiled at him as she turned her gaze back to the stars.

"What'cha doing out this late, Twinkle? Do the stars remind you of a song?" Bumblebee chuckled as he played the song _Twinkle, Twinkle, little star_.

"Watching stars and ha ha very funny." Hikari said in fake laugh and did a real laugh after.

They both sat on the grass as they were glancing up to the stars, "You think the stars could hear us?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, yeah." Hikari answered. "They're somebody that's keeping the stars shining are there?" She asked as she was revering to the eight princesses of hearts.

"Um… yeah. You're right." Bumblebee smiled.

Hikari pulled out her wayfinder and a good luck charm, "What's that?" Bumblebee asked curiously as he took a good look at it.

"It's a Wayfinder and a Thalassa good luck charm. According to legend, sailors used them to make lucky charms that would ensure they had a safe voyage…" Hikari explained as she held the red Wayfinder and the blue Thalassa good luck charm.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course."

Bumblebee held the two luck charms as he glanced at it. The Thalassa charm was really unseen in Earth. He never have seen any shells that looks like the Thalassa, he have done research on the worldwide wed and haven't found anything like the shell he was holding in his hands. He had to do more research. He gave the two lucky charms back to Hikari as he gave her a small warm smile.

"You know…. you could hold onto this one…" Hikari gave the blue Thalassa charm to Bumblebee.

"Wha-? But, I can't! It's yours!" He complained.

"No, no… I insist. It's for you and the others to have a safe journey…" Hikari gave a grin.

Bumblebee felt blood rushed up to his cheeks as he held the blue lucky charm. "Let's say that I lend you it and as a promise to come back again if I ever left. What da'ya say, Bee?" Hikari asked.

Bumblebee snapped out of his thoughts and nod, "Um… O-Of course!" he stuttered. He held out his pinky and asked, "Pinky swear?"

Hikari smiled and attach her pinky with Bumblebee's.

"Pinky swear."

* * *

A/N: Chap done ^^ and wow, the longest one! I know it seemed like a romance fluffiness but, it's not… I kinda like making scene that might be sweet sometimes… so, it's a friendship bond! It's a promise ^^

Anyway,

R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12: Living a Secret

A/N: A new chap! And thanks for the review!

Kh-Hardcorefan4483: Thanks. Jetfire will appear in later chaps. Because I'm kinda following the TF2: ROTF with my own story line kinda. A bit…. So it's mixed with my idea and the based-on. Of course, Devastator is the big bot in Egypt right? The one that almost eat Mudflap? I dunno about Metroplex but, I'll find out ^^

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 12: Living a Secret

"Samuel James Witwicky."

Sam proudly stepped up to the stage as he was going to receive his diploma for graduating High school. It was clearly the most happiest day in his life to get out of High school. He shook the principal's hand and the principal handed the diploma to him, congratulating him on his success. He turned to the crowd and saw his family, the Lennoxs, Sergeant Epps, the Autobots, Sora, Riku, and of course, the new family member Hikari. They all clapped for him as Judy whistle and Ron took a picture. Mikaela smile widely at her boyfriend. They both were finally going out of school.

After the ceremony is done, the graduates threw their hats off in the air to celebrate their full-three years in high school. Mikaela quickly jumped into Sam's arms as he spin her around with a proud look on his face. They both kissed as Sora and Riku groaned while Bumblebee laughed as he covered Hikari's eyes. Hikari pouted, this was like the fifth time today, they've done to her whenever Sam kiss Mikaela or the other way around. She can see them do that but, the Autobots won't let her mind gotten… tainted. After all, she is _13_ years old.

"I can't believe you did it again… I'm 13 'ya know!" Hikari playfully smacked Bumblebee's arm as she grin.

Bumblebee chuckled. He and all of the others have taken a bit more protectively of Sora, Riku, and Hikari. Ever since last night, they have decided they will do anything to keep the three younglings safe from any harm even if it's just a little harmless spider. Bumblebee knew that Hikari and Sora hated spiders while Riku was a bit of afraid of a rat. Since he found a rat on his toy sword, he's been terrified ever since but that has gotten over him since he has a keyblade.

"Well…. Ratchet would offline me if I didn't close your eyes, Twinkle." Bumblebee smiled.

"You know… she's about to-," Sora was cut off by Riku and Hikari herself. The two smiled at the others and released Sora's mouth as they wiped their hands on Sora's shoulder. "Nothing… never mind."

"Okay?" Bumblebee replied, looking unsure. He jogged himself to Sam and Mikaela to congratulate them on succession to the earth school.

Both Riku and Hikari pulled their phones from their pockets and started a group chat, just the three of them as they waited for Sam and Mikaela to finish getting their greetings with all of the Autobots and their families. Riku furiously started to press every cussing word he could think off, Sora and Hikari only sweat dropped as they read what Riku told Sora.

_Riku: _Sora! You almost said her real age!

_Sora:_ So what? :(. They have to know someday! We didn't tell 'em everything!

_Riku:_ That's the point! We can't! We can't meddle with their world…

_Sora:_ (-3-)… you're no fun Riku.

_Hikari:_ Well… maybe we could tell 'em someday… we did spill the detail and they still care for us.

_Riku: _You're right.

_Sora:_ \(^v^)/ yay! So happy XD

_Riku: _Cut it out…

_Hikari: _Don't listen to Riku, Sora! 'cause he's just jealous that you can do emoicons and he can't!

_Sora:_ Hah! :D nice one!

_Riku:_ Shut up…

The three closed their phones as they saw Sam and Mikaela approaching them. They grinned at them while Mikaela hugged the three as Sam patted Hikari's head. "Congrats guys!" Hikari chirped as shook Mikaela's and Sam's hands.

"Thanks." The two smiled.

"So… what now?" Sora asked as he placed both of his hands behind his head, looking up to the two young women and man.

"We go home and pack. We're having a small vacation with the Autobots and you-," Sam pointed a finger at Hikari, Sora, and Riku. "Are coming with us." he finished as the three whined about how they hated to be dragged into something like a kiddy carnival or the petting zoo.

"Aw… where are we going! It's not the petting zoo is it? I hate it there!" Hikari groaned at the same time she whined.

"Me too." Sora and Riku answered at the same time.

Sam and the others laughed as they heard the three whined. They were a bit traumatized my Ravage. So, it ended up making them terrified of animals. But, not Mojo or Frankie of course, 'cause they're just pretty little harmless dogs. Mikaela and Sora went to go home and pack with Jolt as Riku and Major Lennox along with Sergeant Epps went to the Lennoxs residence with Ironhide or as like Riku likes to call him, Ironbutt. Sam and Hikari went to their house and packed with Bumblebee waiting at the sidewalk. Judy and Ron got their own RV and went to home following Bumblebee. The other Autobots waited at the same street, near the check point.

* * *

"SAM!" Hikari yelled for her cousin. "Sam! Do you have to be so slow?" She groan as she went back up stairs to check on Sam.

"Well, I'm in the shower for Pete sake!" He yelled back.

Pete… That oversized cat of Maleficent's and Narrisa's. Hikari didn't see him in her final battle. All she knew is that he chickened out and gotten away from the Darkness. She sighed as she saw Sam's room. She picked up some of his clothes and tidy the room up a bit as she waited for Sam to get out of the bathroom. She threw some of Sam's clothes into his closet and something fell from one of his jackets on the hanger.

She bended down and stared at it for a moment as she saw it was a tiny piece of metal. She grabbed it with her two fingers and examined it for a moment. It started to glow blue, Hikari's eyes widened as the piece of metal turned into a long metal keyblade. She held it with surprised, it was all silver and carved with strange marks similar to the AllSpark. She swiftly moved it around posing it was the same like a keyblade. It was different, it felt like it wasn't even a keyblade but, an energy source.

She summoned it off as it went back into its tiny normal piece of metal. Then the knob on the bathroom's door started to wobble. Hikari quickly placed the piece of metal back into the pocket of the jacket and she started to clean up again. Sam got out of the bathroom, grinning in his regular clothes. Hikari rolled her eyes as she threw his own clothes into his face.

"Hey! What was that for!" Sam yelled as he threw a pillow at his cousin.

Hikari gave a laugh, "That's for being in the bathroom too long, Princess." She snickered at Sam's new nickname.

"Yeah, and you dressed as a Prince." Sam mocked in a playful tone. "Now, c'mon! Bee is waiting for us!" he yelled as he grabbed his suitcase and ran downstairs followed by Hikari.

They both got into Bumblebee and Judy and Ron was out of the terrace, waving their hands to their son and cousin. "Stay safe!" Judy yelled as Ron yelled,

"You better get back in one piece or else I'm gonna tear you two apart!"

They both waved goodbye as Bumblebee drove faster to where the check point is. The ride was a bit long. Bumblebee turned on his radio and played a few songs. Hikari realized something by one of the song. She stared at the radio as she concentrates on the words. It was a line she would describe as being thru it a few times. She remembered the upcoming war that's going to happen in their owned world.

_To Protect what's important, needed sacrifices_

Like the Witwicky motto, _No Sacrafice, No Victory._

Sam glanced over at the brunette as he kept his eyes on the road after a split second glancing at her. "You okay?" Sam asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah… just thinking." Hikari replied as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Speaking of thinking... I was having trouble sleeping… the Keyblade you've been talking about… What does it look like?" Sam asked as Bumblebee clicked, seeming to know what was Sam up to. He clicked on his comm. for the others to hear what she was talking thru the private link.

"Oh… um, sure… I think I can show it to 'ya now." Hikari gave a smile as she placed her hand in front of her trying to focus on summoning her keyblade.

In a flash, a light appeared on her hand. It was long and shaped like a giant key. Sam's eyes widened as he saw the keyblade. He lost his attention to the road and almost got ran over by a huge truck. Bumblebee quickly turned his steering wheel aside to a safer street.

"Watch it you jerk!" Sam yelled to the truck driver.

Hikari sweat dropped as she grinned sheepishly as she held onto the keyblade. "Are you scared of me?" She asked. "Bee? Sam?"

"Huh? No! Why would we be?" Sam answered.

"_No, way Twinkle! 'Ya don't… need ta worry 'bout us!" _Bumblebee chirped as Hikari patted his dashboard.

"What does it exactly do? Other than kill Heartless?" Sam asked again after a few minutes of silence.

Hikari thought for a moment and answered, "It kills Nobodies and Nightmares too."

"_Nobodies? Nightmares?"_ Bumblebee asked nervously.

Hikari nodded, "I was once a Nobody, beings without hearts… it was kinda painful in some way but, I got used to it and learned someone else's Heart is inside of me. And A Nightmare is creature that eats your dreams and planted Nightmares that became real." She explained.

"Glad we don't have any Heartless, Nobodies, and Nightmares around here at America, otherwise, We'll be dead meat." Sam chuckled.

Hikari chuckled, "Not on our watch. And you're country is very very very far from mine so, don't worry that if a Heartless or a Nightmare or Nobodies coming to attack. You know what? The keyblade has one more reason."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's the key to everyone else's happiness."

* * *

_**[Guys… this is Bumblebee. Turn on your private comm. and hear this.]**_ Bumblebee said as the others nodded but seemed confused.

_**[What for?]**_ Jazz asked.

_**[Shssshed! Listen!]**_ Chromia yelled.

"_Speaking of thinking... I was having trouble sleeping… the Keyblade you've been talking about… What does it look like?"_ Sam asked.

"_Oh… um, sure… I think I can show it to 'ya now." _

_**[Wow…]**_ Bumblebee manage to said in awe as he stared at the keyblade.

_**[What happen scout!]**_ Optimus demanded as worries filled his tone.

_**[Nothing, just Hikari summoned the Keyblade. Hey, Jolt? Ironhide? Tell Mikaela and Major Lennox to show you guys the keyblade.]**_

_**[Roget that.]**_ After a few seconds the two mech were stunned. _**[Wow… that was… unexpected.] **_Jolt mumbled.

_**[Yeah, and even to me]**_ Ironhide said.

_**[Aw… getting old, 'Hide?]**_ Sideswipe teased as Sunstreaker, Mudflap, and Skids laughed.

_**[Shut your frags up.]**_ Ironhide cursed.

Bumblebee chuckled and then the truck came, _**[SAM!]**_

The comm. was filled with the Autobots demanding answers from the yellow scout. _**[Scout! What's the matter? Scout! Answer us!]**_ Elita-One shouted.

_**[Nothing… just Sam almost went off road and hit a huge truck, and it's not Optimus.]**_

"_Watch it you jerk!"_ Sam yelled to the truck driver.

The Autobots laughed as they heard Sam cursed.

"_Are you scared of me?" _She asked._"Bee? Sam?"_

_**[…]**_

"_Huh? No! Why would we be?"_ Sam answered.

"_No, way Twinkle! 'Ya don't… need ta worry 'bout us."_ Bumblebee chirped as he talked in a different line.

_**[She's afraid that we might treat her differently…]**_ Ratchet stated.

_**[But, what she doesn't know it ta we neva treat her differantly.]**_ Jazz said as the others seemed to agree. _**[And 'da, Sora and Riku kinda grow on us all.]**_

_**[Agree on that.] **_

"_What does it exactly do? Other than kill Heartless?"_ Sam asked again after a few minutes of silence.

There was a pause. _"It kills Nobodies and Nightmares too."_

"_Nobodies? Nightmares?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"_I was once a Nobody, beings without hearts… it was kinda painful in some way but, I got used to it and learned someone else's Heart is inside of me. And A Nightmare is creature that eats your dreams and planted Nightmares that became real."_

_**[Ouch…]** _Both Mudfalp and Skids said in union.

"_Glad we don't have any Heartless, Nobodies, and Nightmares around here otherwise. We'll be dead meat."_ Sam chuckled.

Hikari chuckled, _"Not on our watch. And you're country is very very very far from mine so, don't worry that if a Heartless or a Nightmare or Nobodies coming to attack. You know what? The keyblade has one more reason."_

"_Really? What is it?"_

"_It's the key to everyone else's happiness."_

_**[Aw… I'm really touched!]**__ Sideswipe cried._

_**[Suck it up.]**_ Sunstreaker groaned.

* * *

"Shut up Ironbutt." Riku slammed his head to the dashboard as Major Lennox and Ironhide wouldn't stop arguing. They've been arguing since they got on the highway which was an hour ago. Sergeant Epps was graoning at the back as he kept on slamming his head to the seat in fornt of him.

"What you say you punk!" Ironhide shouted.

"I said shut up, Ironbutt!" Riku hissed. Why? why did he had to be stuck with the grumpy one?

"You shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay! Shut up! Both of you!" Major Lennox yelled in frustration.

"Fine…" The two grumbled.

"Finally!" Sergeant Epps yelled.

Then silents filled the cab, "Riku… can you show me the keyblade?" Major Lennox said as there was an earphone on his left ear, he seemed to hear the conversation of the Autobots.

"Sure… whatever but, I don't guarantee it'll show up." Riku raised his hand and a keyblade appeared, Way to The Dawn.

"Now, that's just messed up man..." Sergeant Epps said as he stared at the keyblade.

"What's it called?" Major Lennox asked.

"Way to The Dawn. Hikari's Final Embrace. And Sora's Kingdom Key. Hikari has two though as so we do if we're in our final forms." Riku explained as he summoned his keybade away and crossed his arms.

"I see…."

* * *

"_I remembered black skies, lightning around me!"_ Sora sung as he heard the song Mikaela played for them, New Divide by Linkin Park.

"_I remembered each flash, as time began to blur!"_ Mikaela continued.

The two continue to sing until Jolt stopped the music and earn complaints from Sora and Mikaela. "Hey! Why 'cha stop the song!" Sora yelled.

"Sora… can you summoned the keyblade?" Jolt asked.

"Huh? Sure but, I'm totally not sure if I can or not." Sora said as he tried to summoned his keyblade and a keyblade appeared.

Mikaela gasp and turned the steering wheel back from off-roading. Jolt was stunned for a moment and snapped back into reality. "Um… thank you?"

"You're welcome… I guess?"

* * *

After a few hours, they finally meet up with the others and they seemed to have grins on their faces. Not to Sora, Riku, and Hikari though. They were the only ones that were being left out between them all. The three glanced at each other as they got out of the car and sighed. Optimus leaded them to the check point.

Riku pulled out his phone and invited Hikari and Sora into a group chat.

_Riku: _Did the Autobots ask you to summoned your keyblade?

_Sora:_ Yup! Dunno why though (-_-")

_Hikari:_ I guess it was my fault. Sam asked me and I tried then the keyblade appeared.

_Riku:_ How?

_Hikari:_ I dunno…

_Sora:_ We didn't tell them about magic yet, right?

_Riku:_ No, we haven't. Let's just keep it a secret until they ask.

_Sora and Hikari:_ 'Kay! :D/ OK!

_Hikari:_ Hey, have you guys seen my Spirit?

_Riku:_ Oh no! Bat Bat! He's not here!

_Sora:_ And neither is Wonder Meow! D:

_Hikari:_ They might have been back in Traverse Town… its where we first meet them right?

_Riku:_ You might be right.

_Sora:_ Hey… Jolt just stopped the music! When he asked me! I like that song…bummer…. (-_-")

_Hikari and Riku:_ Hahaha!

_Sora:_ Not funny!

_Riku:_ Ups gotta go, old Ironbutt is fighting again.

The three stopped as they leaned back into the seats. It was a long and tiring ride. Hikari look out of Bumblebee's window and saw they were in a mountain side. All of the Autobots stopped right not far from a big wooden cabin. They all hopped out of the cars and Sora, Riku, and Hikari stared at the view. It was amazing. They didn't even see this kind of view back at their islands!

"Wow…" was all the three could say.

* * *

A/N: Chapter finished ^^ Hope 'ya guys like it! Don't forget to leave a review XD

And what do you guys think if I made one-shots about how the Autobots think and thought about Hikari, Sora, and Riku? It's might be full of friendship fluffiness and all but, not going up to the T fic. It's still a K+ fic….

R&R Please!


	13. Chapter 13: A Day of Fun

A/N: A new chap! Thanks for the reviews guys! Oh yeah, there's a jew side-stories for this story, it's called Auto Rewind.

Dewdrops-Rose: Yeah, it is funny XD

Optimistic: That's a great idea! But, Soundwave is at outerspace. And the story is about to continue to TF2 in one or two more chapter.

KH-Hardcorefan4483: Thanks ^^. Of all this time, Riku finally snaps with Ironhide. And he might be surprised ^^

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 13: A Day of Fun

"Wow…"

Sam chuckled as he went to the trunk and grabbed their suitcase. "Beautiful isn't it? It's the perfect place to have a vacation!" he chirped as he threw Hikari's backpack to her and she caught it.

Sora and Riku grabbed their bags and followed Sam and Mikaela as the others followed the two too. They opened the cabin's door and found the inside was larger than the outside. The others stared in awe as Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps laughed. They were the ones who rented the cabin. They split the sides of their room. Mikaela, Hikari, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One share a room while the mech share two rooms. Sora, Riku, Sam, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps shared while The mech Autobots share a room since they could be in their alt-form too, they've choose to be in their holoform.

Hikari sat quietly as she read a book she brought along with her. The girls were busy doing something with their bags. Hikari stopped reading as she placed her book on her lap and glanced up to see the girls dressed in their swimwear. She only chocked on her own and laughed. They crossed their arms as Hikari stopped laughing and stared at them with a weird look. Mikaela smirked as she grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her into the bathroom.

* * *

"I hate this…" Hikari, Sora, and Riku mumbled as they were dragged to the lake for a swim.

The three wore a simple t-shirt with shorts, while the others have proper swimwear. Since Sora was the most energetic of the three. He decided to join Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps while the Autobots, Riku, and Hikari waited at the shore. He made a big splash making the ones at the shore wet but, Riku and Hikari hid behind Optimus and Ironhide, making them wet and not the two. They both laughed at them all as they were soaking wet.

"Hah! You're soaked Ironbutt!" Riku laughed as he pointed a finger at the soaked man.

"Shut up punk!" Ironhide yelled as he chased after Riku.

The others sweat dropped as they saw Riku jumped into the water and Ironhide stopped right on the edge of the dock. Hikari smirked and tippy-toed closely to Ironhide and kicked him on the back, making him fall and made a big splash. The two twins laughed their afts off as they saw Ironhide fell into the water. Then the others fell into hysterical laughter. Ironhide's head popped out of to the surface and saw Hikari and Riku was laughing at him. Even though the others laughed at him, he ignored it and targeted Riku first since he was in the water.

"Uh oh." Riku mumbled as he and Ironhide chased him.

"Come back here, you slagging mech!" Ironhide shouted as he swam after Riku.

Sora, Sam, Sergeant Epps, and Major Lennox laughed as Mikaela giggled. Sam turned to the Autobots and Hikari and waved his arm. "C'mon in! The water's great!" he yelled.

Hikari grinned and jumped into the water leaving the Autobots up on the dock. Mikaela smirked as she approached Hikari, "Aw… are you scared?" She teased.

The triplets gripped on each other and jumped in, leaving only the mechs on the dock. "Oh yeah! Girls rule! This proves it! Girls rule!" Hikari pumped her fist in the air as she and the other girls high-fived.

"Hey!" the two sets of twins yelled as they complained.

"Then come on in!"

The four hesitated as they glanced at each other. They nodded and jumped into the water as they made a huge splash, the girls swam away before they even went in. Arcee smacked Mudflap and Skids' head as the two almost hit her in the process along with Chromia and Elita-One, they were already hit by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. So, the two femmes hit the two mechs for pay back. Hikari and Mikaela laughed and glanced up to see Optimus, Ratchet, Jolt, Bumblebee, and Jazz were still up on the dock. Then, Sora approached Mikaela and Hikari with Sam and Riku, who just lost Ironhide from his back.

They decided to pull a prank on the mech for being such a wimp for not coming into the water. Major Lennox and Sergeant Lennox waited in the water with a camera in their hands. Sam and Mikaela sneaked behind Optimus and Ratchet as Sora, Riku, and Hikari sneaked behind Jolt, Jazz, and Bumblebee. The five mouthed counting from one to three and ran to the five mech and gave a small, hard push as the mechs dug their heels into the dock. But, Sora, Riku, and Hikari used a bit of Zero to make them weightless.

Then they succeeded by throwing the five into the water. They gave a factory toss to each other and laughed as Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps took pictures of the Autobots. The two soldiers laughed along with the others as Ratchet threaten the five that were the ones who pushed them with a wrench. The five ignored him and continued to laugh.

"You slags!" Ratchet yelled.

"Serves you right Hatchet!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelled from behind him.

"Why I otta… When I get my wrenches to screw you, I swear to Primus you won't see the sunlight ever again!" Ratchet yelled again as he saw to the twins.

"Ups…. Gotta go." Sunstreaker said as he and Sideswipe swam away from the angry Ratchet.

Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One scooted away as they let Ratchet chased the twins. The chevy twins were laughing hysterically as the other twins were being chased after and this time, it wasn't them! The two started to insult Ironhide at the meantime he wasn't around. But, to their luck, Ironhide is right behind them. They gulp as they swam away from him and the other chased begin. So, it was between the chevy twins with Ironhide and the stingray twins with Ratchet. Sora, Hikari, Riku, Mikaela, and Sam laughed once more before jumping into the water again.

"How do you say we have a race?" Bumblebee asked as he approached Sora and Riku.

"What's the catch?" Riku asked.

"Winner doesn't have to help the girls cook as for the loser, he will have to help the girls cook. What da'ya say?" Bumblebee asked as Sora and Riku nodded.

"I heard that!" The girls screamed.

"I'm in!" Jazz shouted.

"Me too!"

"Us three!"

"Count me in."

"I'm not getting involved in this."

So, all of the mechs not including Optimus, Ratchet, and Jolt, have agreed on the little bet. Mikaela decided to be the girl that see if they win or not. Hikari only shrugged as she sat at the dock. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One cheered for them as Mikaela smiled. She dropped a handkerchief and the mechs started their little race.

* * *

Hikari watch as the boys had started their little race. She thought it was a bad idea since they were racing from the shore to the other side and back to shore where they've started. If anyone drowns it's their fault. She laughed a little at that thought. Then, her hand started to shake by itself like it was responding to something. She stared at it and shoved her left hand into her pocket.

Things have been weird since she touched the shard of metal.

* * *

"Sora! Cut the vegetable right please!" Mikaela shouted.

Sora groaned, he lost the bet and he has to help the girls cook for dinner. He was about to win but, he lost to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker which leads him to lose. He stopped at the half way there to catch his breath and in a flash, he lost just like that. At least Sora's a better chef than Hikari. He hasn't set the kitchen in fire like she would if she cooked something.

Back at the living room, they were all lazing around the couch and fireplace. Hikari used Bumblebee's lap as a pillow as she read a book. Bumblebee was quiet, seemed like he was recharging after the tiring day they had at the lake. The chevy twins along with the stingray twins were at the floor recharging… Optimus sat next to Ironhide at the other couch while Sam sat beside Bumblebee. Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, and Riku got out into the forest to get more woods.

Ratchet rolled his eyes as he saw Hikari reading in the sleeping position. "Sit up right if you want to read. You'll ruin your optics if you continue to read like that." He said as Hikari stopped reading and struck her tongue out to him.

"Fine." She mumbled and turned her position.

Hikari turn her position into an upside down position on the couch and Ratchet scowled. "I said sit up right! Not upside down right!" He yelled.

"Hey, it seemed sitting upright if you look from the ceiling." Hikari said calmly as she flipped to the next page.

Ratchet slapped his forehead as he took a deep sight. Ironhide rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch. He grabbed Hikari's leg and flipped her over and she somersaulted backwards. "Hey!" she shouted as Ironhide gave a chuckle.

"Listen to Ratchet next time." He said before he sat back.

Hikari rolled her eyes and went back to sit at the couch but, this time, she sat up right on the top and not on the cushion. "Hey, lil' lady? Why aren't 'ya cooking with da femmes?" Jazz asked.

"Huh? Oh…" Hikari answered not keeping her eyes out from the book.

"You better not let her in the kitchen!" Sora yelled from the kitchen.

"Why?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, if you want the cabin to end up in ashes, then let her cook." Sora laughed as Hikari glared.

"You've burned a kitchen down before?" Sam asked.

"Yup… four times actually." Hikari answered as she received laughter from Ironhide and Jazz as we as a chuckle from Optimus and Jolt, a really loud laugh from Sam but not from Bumblebee, the chevy twins, and the stingray twin because they were recharging.

"Sit in a right position." Ratchet said one more time as Hikari ignored him. Ratchet and Ironhide sighed deeply as Optimus and Jolt gave a chuckle while Jazz gave a laugh. Then the door burst opened, making Hikari fall backward on to the floor for the second time.

"We're bac-," Major Lennox was cut off by a pillow being thrown at him. "What was that for!" He asked/shouted.

"That's for making me fall! Next time, knock please!" Hikari groaned as she jumped over the couch and sat there, continuing to read her book.

Ratchet gave a chuckle, "Told you that you should sit in the right position." He said.

"Don't push it, doc." Hikari laughed.

"What did we miss?" Sergeant Epps appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothin'… it's boring here…." Jazz said as he sighed and slumped down.

"Oh? LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!" Major Lennox happily showed what he caught.

Everyone it the room looked at it closely and shrugged, not knowing what it is. "Aw c'mon guys…. it's a-,"

"Firefly…" Hikari answered. '_From Destiny Islands…' _She glanced at Riku with a surprised look.

"Wow! You've guess it! It's weird right? This is the first firefly I ever saw that looks like this." Major Lennox said proudly.

"Um yeah…" Riku and Hikari mumbled at the same time.

"DINNER'S READY!"

Both Riku and Hikari glanced at each other as they heard Mikaela yelled from the kitchen. The Autobots went into the kitchen with Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps. Except for Riku and Hikari. They both stayed behind and looked at each other with concern looks. Riku's was worried while Hikari's was confused. How did a firefly from Destiny Islands come to Earth? Riku has the answer but, he promised to tell the answer tonight when all of them are asleep.

* * *

After they finished dinner, they went to their rooms for some rest. But, things weren't so calm at the girl's room. Ratchet was complaining for the girl's to shut the heck up but, they didn't listen and kept on playing. Then not, until Optimus came to tell them to keep it low. He stopped at their door way only to get covered in feathers. Sideswipe was curious so he went in front of Optimus and got hit by a pillow on his face.

"Pillow Fight!"

Mikaela attacked Sam as he attacked back at her with a big grin. Arcee attacked every mech that wasn't attack which is Jolt, Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, and Sunstreaker. Chromia attacked Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Jazz. Elita-One attacked Optimus and Racthet. Mudflap and Skids attacked each other while Sora and Hikari attacked Riku and Bumblebee. It was pillow war going on the girl's room. After a few pillows being destroyed and feathers was everywhere on the room. They were tired and went into recharge.

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Hikari went outside the cabin and into the forest as they went to discussed about the firefly without anyone noticing they were in the forest. Riku leaded them to where he, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps found the firefly.

"Sora… Hikari… we can't stay longer here." Riku said.

"Huh?" They both asked in union.

"We have to go back… to our Exam. I've found a way for us to return to our Exam… We can't stay much longer here. The worlds need us. They need Keybearers to protect them, since Terra, Aqua, and Ven and even the King is frozen in time." Riku said as Sora and Hikari looked at each other with a sad expression. "As much as I wanted to stay too… we just can't, I'm very sorry, guys." Riku continued.

"B-But… we can't just leave them… They'll be heartbroken…" Hikari said with a really sad tone.

"Yeah… there might be Heartless here too!" Sora complained.

"No, Sora… there isn't. It's been more than a week since we arrived here and not a single Heartless in sight." Riku sighed.

"But… can we just stay a bit longer?" Hikari pleaded as she almost cried.

Riku paused for a bit, "Yes. But, tomorrow Night, we leave."

* * *

Bumblebee was woken by a squeaking sound. He stretched his arms as he yawn quietly. He glanced around and saw Mudflap's arm was on Skids' face and Skids' leg was on Mudflap's chest. He laughed silently as he saw the twin and the other twin was in a very funny position. He saw Ironhide was snoring beside Chromia and Optimus slept silently beside the quiet Elita-One. Sam put his arm around Mikaela's shoulder as they both sleep on the floor leaning against the wall. Bumblebee smiled and he grabbed a blanket and covered the two up from freezing.

Bumblebee glanced around again and saw Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps was sleeping…, hugging each other. Bumblebee almost burst into laughter but he took deep breaths and grabbed a camera. He took a picture and was ready to rub it on their faces at the morning.

He looked around again but, he didn't found Hikari, Sora, or Riku. He tilted his head to the side as he was confused. Where did they go? There was a wind sound coming from outside of the girl's room. Bumblebee's head turn to where the sound came and it was from the living room. He decided to check it out. He saw the door was opened and heard footsteps. He peeked and he found Hikari, Sora, and Riku going into the forest.

He silently followed them and hid behind a tree when the stopped. He was hearing all of their conversation as a scout. After all, a scout's mission is to spy. And he's the best undercover spy around humans. Bumblebee's eyes widened as he heard Riku's words.

"_Sora… Hikari… we can't stay longer here."_ Riku said.

Bumblebbe froze.

"_Huh?"_ They both asked in union.

"_We have to go back… to our Exam. I've found a way for us to return to our Exam… We can't stay much longer here. The worlds need us. They need Keybearers to protect them, since Terra, Aqua, and Ven and even the King is frozen in time."_ Riku said as Sora and Hikari looked at each other with a sad expression_. "As much as I wanted to stay too… we just can't, I'm very sorry, guys."_ Riku continued.

Bumblebee's eyes widened and he tensed.

"_B-But… we can't just leave them… They'll be heartbroken…" _Hikari said.

Bumblebee could feel the sadness in her tone. He peek a little bit more and saw they were fighting again. He hated sibling fights…

"_Yeah… there might be Heartless here too!"_ Sora complained.

"_No, Sora… there isn't. It's been more than a week since we arrived here and not a single Heartless in sight."_ The silver headed teen sighed.

"_But… can we just stay a bit longer?"_ Hikari pleaded.

Bumblebee could almost feel her, she was going to cry.

Riku paused for a bit, _"Yes. But, tomorrow Night, we leave."_

Bumblebee was losing his mind. His friends are about to leave… tomorrow night. So soon. And they didn't even want to say goodbye or stay longer. He reached something out of his pocket as he griped on the small earthling's item to what they call it a charm. He gripped on the lucky charm harder as he remembered Hikari's promise.

'_Let's say that I lend you it and as a promise to come back again if I ever left. What da'ya say, Bee?'_

"I want you to stay…"

* * *

A/N: Aw… Bee's having a break down that Sora, Riku, and Hikari are leaving tomorrow night… I know… it seemed like Bee have develop some liking to Hikari but, it's his protective side. His side that he never met a femme or mechs like them. It's truly the first time he and the rest of the Autobots have ever meet humans like the three….

R&R Please!


	14. Chapter 14: The Servant of Darkness

A/N: A new chap! And thanks for the reviews guys! they made me sooo happy and inspired!

Optimistic: That's. An. Awesome. Idea! I like it! Thanks for giving me the ideas! I like the first one! May I? But, I still used the killing idea and the rest I have figured it out! Thank you very much (^v^). Aw…. Thank you very much (TTvTT) (tears of joy). Thanks! It really brightens me up and gave me more ideas :D

KH-Hardcorefan4483: I know… that's a good idea though, but, Bee has to stay, with more Decepticons coming to Earth. The Autobots need every help they can get to defeat the cons.

Taeniaea: Thanks!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 14: The Servant of Darkness

The next morning, they were all in the forest for a hike. They've been divided into seven groups, which consist of three. Apparently is was bad luck for Riku, he got teamed up with Major Lennox and of course the one and only, Ironhide or Ironbutt as Riku likes to call him. Sora got teamed up with Elita-One and Optimus while Hikari got teamed up with Bumblebee and Jolt. Their destination is the Waterfall. The ones who reached the Waterfall first, win.

Hikari, Bumblebee, and Jolt were half way towards the Waterfall but, silence was filled between the three. Since Jolt is the quietest Autobot around, Bumblebee decided to tell him what happen last night with the three keyblade wielder. Even thought he seemed quiet, he has a really short temper side when you said something bad to him. Jolt and Bumblebee stared at each other and then to Hikari, who was feeling very disturbed by the silence between them all.

She stopped on her tracks as the two mech quickly put into a sudden halt, nearly bumping into her in the process. Hikari turned towards the two since she was leading the way, she huffed and she crossed her arms with a pout, "Why are you guys so quiet? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Bumblebee hesitated to answer as so as Jolt. Hikari sighed and gave the two a soft smile, "Look… guys… You can just tell me what wrong. I'll keep my mouth shut to the others." Hikari winked.

Jolt closed his eyes as he said, "Why?" Hikari stared at him with a confused look. "Why? Why! Why are you planning to leave us tonight!" Jolt screamed.

Hikari was taken back a bit by the sudden outburst. She stared at the ground and tried to explain, "Jolt… please, you've got to understand. As much as I want to stay, I can't. The world needs us. I- We can't let them down."

"Then… why don't you just ask for help? From us? We can get you thru this whole planet if it's only to continue your exam. We would do anything for you, Sweetspark." Bumblebee said as he gave Hikari her new nickname.

Hikari stared both at the mech in front of her. She turned around to face the other direction and closed her eyes as she could only bit her lower lip, to prevent herself from crying in front of the two Autobots. "You wouldn't understand… it's too complicated." She answered. She turned to them again with a grin, but, it was a sad grin, even the two knew it was faked. "Let's continue on our hike, shall we?"

They both seemed to agree at her words. The three continue to hike thru the forest and heard the sound of the Waterfall. The three slowly made their way towards the Waterfall, only to get greeted by the others. Their team was the last one to arrive. Optimus gave a smile to Hikari as she gave him a grin while Jolt and Bumblebee gave a sigh and a frown. The leader only raised an eyebrow as he saw his two comrades stressed, or so what they say to the depressed human in Earth.

"Hey, lil' lady! Enjoy 'yar hike with Bumblebee an' Jolt?" Jazz chirped as Hikari nodded happily.

"Yup! Sure did! It was fun!" She lied.

'_Why would you lie to us, Sweetspark?'_

* * *

It was night time already, time flies when you're having fun. Two brunettes and a silver headed boy were seen going thru the silent night as they sneaked into the forest without anyone noticing their presence. Not even the Autobots knew they left. They snuck out while everyone was having dinner. It was a bad thing to do but, they had to do it. For the other Worlds sake. The three went deeper into the forest as the silver headed boy stopped. The two brunettes stared at the portal in front of them, the silver headed boy said it's the only way to get back to their exam.

"Are you ready? Sora? Hikari?" The boy asked.

"Just a minute, Riku." Replied Hikari.

She took a glanced around once more, "I'm going to miss this world." She gave a mumble before turning around.

"Me too… me too." Sora said as he repeated himself and kicked a pebble away.

Riku looked sad as he turned his head to the portal. Time was short, the portal was starting to close. The three was about to enter the portal when all of the sudden, they heard a high-pitched scream, coming to where they're staying with their ex-friends. The scream belongs to non-other than, Mikaela Banes, Sora's current older sister.

"That's Mikaela!" Hikari sharply turn her head towards the way to the wooden cabin. "We have to see what's going on!" She turned her head back to Riku and Sora, who only stared at her. "Well? Aren't we going there or not? !"

"Hikari… They're probably only trying to get us back there. We have to get going." Sora smile sadly, Riku nodded in agreement.

Hikari gripped on her palms as she look to the direction of the wooden cabin, she could sense Heartless there. She cursed under her breath and turned to Sora and Riku. "Whatever! I'm going over there! I don't care if I'm stuck here and fail my exam! I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!" She screamed as she ran towards the cabin, leaving Sora and Riku in the forest with a decision.

* * *

"WHAT!"

Everyone except Jolt and Bumblebee shouted. It was a loud shout. The two mech has to cover their ear just for it. The two of them have told that Sora, Riku, and Hikari are leaving, tonight. Ironhide slam his fist to the table as ratchet throw a wrench to a random direction nearly hitting Skids' head in the process. Mikaela cried on Sam's shoulder as he tried to comfort her. Sunstreaker was about to get into a mental breakdown but, his twin told him to calm down while the other were already yelling at each other with their faces shown frustration.

"B-But… How could they? How they have not told us about that they're leaving t-tonight?" Arcee stuttered.

"I dunno. She just said that we would never understand because it was just too complicated…" Jolt explained.

"When I see Twinkle again, I'll ground her for a week and those two mech are also grounded for a month!" Ironhide grumbles.

"Optimus? Permission to bring them back here?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus shook his head, "If this is their choice. Then let it be." He said calmly as he stroked his hand thru his hair.

Bumblebee slumped down as he sat down on the couch. Mikaela stood up saying she needed fresh air. Everyone nodded, she need sometime alone to herself. After a few minutes, they heard a really loud scream coming from Mikaela. They all jolted up from their sitting position and went outside only to see millions of oversized black ants with yellow eyes.

"MIKAELA!" Sam screamed on top of his lungs as he reached his hand out to her.

Mikaela turn to Sam and ran towards him. She hugged him as she felt a bit safer in his arms. She glaced at the Autobots and non of them changed back into their bi-pedal form. They seemed they've tried but, it's no use. Something's blocking their way to return into their bi-pedal form. And it's not a Decepticon signal.

"W-What are these creatures?" Major Lennox said as he shot one and it didn't disappeared but, it absorb the bullet into its body. He backed away long with Sergeant Epps, Mikaela, and Sam. The Autobots stood in a fighting stance as they were ready to face the oversized ants.

They've tried to shoot them all with their guns but, the black ants kept on absorbing it. they back away to the cabin trying to keep the humans safe from these, these black creatures. It seemed the black creatures was looking for something. They didn't attack the Autobots but only ignore them but, the Heartless kept on jumping at them. Optimus shot one of the black creatures and it backed away along with the others. It shakes its head and stared up at the humans in front of it.

The black creature jumped at Bumblebee as Bumblebee shielded himself with both of his arms in front of him.

* * *

'_Please… Please don't let me be too late! Hang on everyone! I'm coming! I'll keep my promise! Just a few more minutes!'_

Hikari screamed in her mind as she went faster towards the cabin. She knew something bad must've happen there. She sense it, she know that the Heartless have invaded Earth. She doesn't know or what brings them here. But, all she cared about right now, was the safety of her friends. She made a promise and once she has made a promise. She'll never break it to the end of the world. She'll keep it. She'll do it.

She decided to used the Zero and purple aura appeared around her as she jumped from trees to trees. Only a minute more till she reached the cabin. She took a quickly glance back. _'Sora… Riku… I'm sorry, looks like you guys will have to continue the exam without me.' _She thought before landing on the ground and continued to run.

* * *

"Bee!" Sam screamed for his friend.

Bumblebee braced for impact but, it never came. Instead he saw a certain familiar youngling in front of him. She was holding an oversized key as she was facing her back to Bumblebee. His eyes widened not knowing what to feel shock or relief or happy. The black creatures backed away as they saw the brunette holding the key. The Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps stared wide eye while the brunette smirked as she stood in a fighting stance.

"Miss me?"

Bumblebee smiled

"You've came back."

* * *

"_You've came back."_

"Of course I've came back. I've made a promise didn't I?" Hikari laughed a bit as she glanced over at Bumblebee and the others. She turned to the Heartless as she glared at them all. The Heartless backed away a little bit as they saw Hikari was glaring down at them all. They have great fear at the Keyblade.

"Alright then," Hikari said as she stood in a fighting stance, holding her keyblade to her right side. "Let's get this started!" she shouted as she ran towards the Heartless.

She dodged the first Heartless and attack the next one. She slashed every Heartless on her way as she was keeping an eye on the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps closely. She stopped as she glanced around and found no Sora or Riku. She sighed deeply. They aren't coming. Hikari gripped on her keyblade and a light surround it. And two keyblades appeared as she placed one on reversal way and the other is at a normal position.

Mudflap and Skids were stunned as they both saw the young femme slashing the black creatures with one single swipe. And so as the other as they now know, the youngling's true color. She's a fighter not a normal girl. The chevy twins cheered for Hikari as they saw her slashing the Heartless one by one. She jumped in front of one and in the air, she threw one of her keyblade and it spins around, killing many Heartless as it went back to her hand. She jumped down again and attacked more Heartless.

Hikari saw a few were coming up towards Sam and Mikaela. She narrowed her keyblade towards the Heartless and shot Blizzaga to them. She jumped once and used Time Splicer. She appeared from one Heartless to another as the ten seconds goes by, a lot of Heartless froze in time. Once Hikari landed on the ground, the Heartless disappeared in black smoke.

"Wohooo! Go Twinkle! 'Ya RULE!" Mudflap and Skids cheered.

Major Lennox grinned and grabbed his gun. He narrowed it to the Heartless as Hikari slashed one and look over towards him. "Major Lennox! Guns don't work on them! Try using a sword or a pipe or something! Just not a gun!" She warned as they all seemed to get it.

They all grab what's ever near to them like a piece of wood, a pipe, a stick, an axe, a broom, a hammer, and even a wrench (to Ratchet). Hikari grinned at them all as they joined in the fight. A few Heartless jumped at her and tackle her to the ground. Bumblebee's eyes widened since he was the nearest to her. He tried to help her but, a lot of Heartless block his way.

But, he saw a light blue glow coming from the pile of Heartless. Then the Heartless all disappeared as he saw Hikari holding two blades on her hand and four on her back. Her clothes changes into black clothing with white flames all over. Bumblebee's jaw dropped down as so as the other as they just saw her change her clothes so fast.

She smirked and started to kill Heartless rather faster than before. Bumblebee grinned as he decided to help her out. The two stood shoulder to shoulder as they were surrounded by Heartless. The two jumped at the Heartless. But, a Heartless jumped at Hikari without her noticing. When Bumblebee turned, he saw the Heartless.

"Sweetspark! Behind you!" He screamed.

Hikari turned and it was too late.

SPLASH

The Heartless was gone, thanks to a flying glowing keyblade, known as Star Seeker. She grinned. It could only been one thing. She glanced up and saw Sora in his Final Form and Riku in his Dawn Mode. They both jumped down to Bumblebee and Hikari with a smirk on their faces.

"You both came back…" Hikari said as she almost cried.

"Of course, why would we leave you? You've my sister for Kingdom Heart's sake!" Sora grinned.

"And there's now Heartless in this world. No choice but to exterminate them and lock this world up right?" Riku asked as he looked back to Hikari, who only nodded and gave a wide grin.

"Let's do this."

* * *

After a few hours of killing of the millions of Heartless, they were down to just a hundred more. But, seeing they were already exhausted. Only Sora, Riku, and Hikari was still standing. The three decided to finish the Heartless off with only a single shot. By using Trinity Limit. The three surrounded Heartless and narrowed their Keyblade to the Heartless. A light showed on the tip of their keyblades and were shot to the Heartless. It was a blinding light.

They have to cover their eyes just to keep them from being blind. As they all blink a few times, they only saw three keyblade wielders in front of them with a smile on their faces. Hikari swung her keyblade over her shoulder as Sora wiped his nose and grinned sheepishly while Riku smirked and placed his Keyblade on his back. They were back to their normal clothes wear as Optimus gave a sigh and smiled.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do."

"We know."

* * *

"Curse those brats!"

An oversized cat yelled as he stomped away from the forest. He was looking for a way to either to kill the three keyblade wielders or just take the Twilight wielder back to Master Xehanort for his so called plans. He snorted as he thought about Master Xehanort sending him to an unknown world that has only a slight chance of returning back to where he came from, which is only a 40%.

"I dunno why did HE send me here! Geez… could they just ask, _'Oh Pete? Could you please get me a can of soda?'_ Bleh! Like that'll ever happen!" Pete mimicked Master Xehanort when he mentioned those words. He kicked a rock and it hit something, hard.

"OW! YOU SLAGGING LITTLE GLITCH!" It yelled.

Pete trembled at the big boom boom voice. He was so afraid that he almost made his pants wet. The loud screamer reviled itself as a walking talking giant fighting robot. It has bloody red eyes as it shown pure anger and greed. He was at least 20 feet tall and was furious that Pete kicked a can at him.

"What are you? Some oversized dog or something?" He asked with hatred.

"Who are you calling a dog 'ya oversized toaster! I am Mighty Pete! And no one! I mean no one! Get's away from him!" Pete stomped his feet around as the robot laughed darkly at him.

"Oh really? What's your purpose here?" He asked Pete.

"Me? I'm only here to kill that brat! Hikari… that's little snotty girl! She has ruined my plans once! And those other two… when I get my hand on them, they'll be sooooo dead!" Pete screamed.

The robot flinched at the name Hikari. He bends down and clawed Pete from the ground, bringing him close to his red optics. "Hikari? You mean the little slagging femme who has brown hair and blue optics?" The robot asked.

"Y-Yeah." Pete stuttered.

"Hm… Pete, why don't we have a deal?"

"Okay, as long as I get to get my hands on her and kill her."

The robot laughed, "No worries… My name is Brawl."

* * *

A/N: O_O Pete is here? ! And Brawl is or Devastator but, he's not from you know, from the one who attack Leo and Agent Simmons. Anyway,

R&R Please ^^


	15. Chapter 15: A Magician

A/N: A new chap! Thanks for the reviews guys!

Taeniaea: Thanks!

Dewdrops-Rose: XD, Pete is actually an oversized cat. Hard to see though, I always thought he was an oversized dog…

Optimistic: Thanks a lot ^^. That's an awesome idea but, after this chap, we'll be entering the ROTF with their plot and a little bit of mine ^^. But, thanks for giving me ideas :D. Brawl, when I check him up on the fafiction search his name is Brawl/Devastator. But what the heck, thanks for reminding me ^^ and Bruticus?

KH-Harcorefan4483: A really bad combination… Thanks ^^

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 15: A Magician

"Lord Starscream." Brawl bowed as Pete only crossed his arms. "I have brought a usefull flea bag with me. He might be useful for our missions." Brawl continued.

Starscream eyed Pete carefully with his bloody red eyes and he made Pete almost wet himself. "What can the flea bag do?" He asked.

"Okay, one the name's Pete. And two! I can summoned as many Heartless as I want!" Pete placed his hands on his hip and he yelled at the jet.

"Heartless?" Both Brawl and Starscream asked.

Pete waved his hand and one Heartless appeared, it was a shadow. Starscream examined the Heartless carefully as he was also being whispered by Brawl on the information he heard from Pete earlier. Starscream nodded and waved his hand so Pete would follow him to the Fallen.

Pete backed away as he saw The Fallen. He was attach to a metal bed as tubes was seen everywhere and the place he was in… was just plain creepy. "Lord Fallen, we have brought you… a very interesting specimen. He claimed that he knows Hikari." Starscream bowed.

"Is that true?" The Fallen asked.

"Y-Yes." Pete stuttered.

"Very well... I shall see what should I do with you."

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Hikari has explained everything that involves Heartless. They told the Autobots that the Heartless only attack peoples with Light in their Hearts and might consumed the Hearts with Darkness in them, which leads the Autobots and the others confused. The three decided to keep it a secret from them, just long enough for them to understand. The Autobots, even with lie detectors, can't detect the lies that's been going thru the three keyblade wielders. Even if it's a lie, Sora would tell it and didn't get caught.

Meanwhile, Sam took a test to go to _Princeton Sylvania*,_ a collage in New Jersey, USA. He got accepted into Princeton Sylvania and Ron was so proud of him. He was going to leave in a few more weeks. Which leads Hikari to suffer the dressing game of Judy but, luckily, Judy and Ron was going on their tour to France. After hearing that, Hikari couldn't decided if she should stay with Mikaela or the Autobots. She decided to stay with Mikaela and Sora since, Bumblebee could go to the Autbots base.

They went to their normal lives with their current family and gotten grounded by Optimus and Ironhide, they have to go with an Autobot if they have to go somewhere. But, with the whole world going mad because of the Heartless, things have been busy between N.E.S.T with the Autobots and the three keyblade wielders. Sora has been stressed since Mikaela told him that her father was a criminal but, he shook it off and smile. Riku and Ironhide has been quite still the same. Hikari and Sam have to keep a secret from Judy and Ron. The three would always be snuck out of their houses for Heartless extermination squad.

Since that day, people has been scared to come out alone at night. The newsman informed that the Heartless only attacks at a distant area, the one with no population or less people. N.E.S.T, suggested that civilians doesn't go around alone at night and has to be home before midnight.

It was another tiring day for the three keyblade wielders, apparently, the Heartless decided to gather up in one building and got a Darkside with them. It was hard enough to defeat one and when the guns are powerless. Sora and Hikari has to back them up while Riku killed the Darkside. The three was assign to stay at the hangar for noon with Sam and Mikaela along with Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps. Since they were involved in this too, they were also being snuck out of their houses.

"Hey Sora…" Hikari smiled as she approached him.

"Oh hey, Hikari." Sora smiled back while Hikari sat next to him at the rec. room.

The rec. room is where the Autobots, and the humans chill down or take a rest from a tiring day of hard work. It was very large, an Autobot size to be exact. A very large couch, a smaller couch for the humans, a very large TV, and all of the other things in the living room they need to cool down. Right now, the only Autobots that are in the rec. room are the chevy twins, the stingray twins, Bumblebee, and Jazz.

The others were probably, recharging or in their own hangar. The chevy twins was doing the usual, fighting over the remote as the stingray twins were plotting up pranks. Jazz was quietly listening to music while Bumblebee was just staring at the chevy twins. Sam sat next to Mikaela as Hikari was next to Sora. Riku appeared behind the two brunettes as Sergeant Epps and Major Lennox was talking to each other, or like they love to call it sneaking into the fridge getting soft-drinks without Ratchet or Jolt noticing.

"What'cha doing?" Hikari asked curiously as Sora only gave a smile.

He loosen his grip on the good luck charm as he showed it to Hikari. She gave a laugh as Sora raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily while blushing. Hikari whispered to Riku and nudges Sora on his ribs. He rubbed his rib and eyed the two carefully. The two have a smirk on their faces saying 'you like her'. Sora gave a really deep blush as he just realized the two.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" Sora mentally shouted into the whole hangar so everyone could hear him.

Jazz stopped listening to music as the chevy twins stopped fighting for the remote. Bumblebee chirped in concern as Sam, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps gave Sora a look and Mikaela giggled. The stingray twins stopped plotting and star listening as more of the Autobots arrive to the rec. room. Sora face palmed and sighed, he's doom.

"Wow… Sora! I didn't know!" Sam teased.

"So? Who's the lucky girl?" Mikaela asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sora tried to complain as he hid his blush.

Both, Hikari and Riku snickered. "Yeah right." Riku coughed.

Hikari gave Sora a wide smile, "Sora… why don't I remind you that the letter was originally for you and not for me? I told you like a billion times that the letter is just a remix. The real one is with her. She's just afraid that you might, you know, reject her?" She said with a wink.

"Wha' 'cha talkin' 'bout lil' lady?" Jazz asked.

"The letter… she wrote it to me when I was totally dead stuck on another country, it lead me to them directly." Hikari jabbed her thumb to Sora and Riku. She was still keeping a few things as a secret from the Autobots, for the best. "Do you want to listen?"

"Yes please." They all said as Sora hid his face with a pillow and Riku laughed.

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrow to end, and hop that our hearts will blend._

_Now, we will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not seemed so hard,_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-_

_One sky, One destiny."_

Hikari tried to make the letter as same as possible as she said it out loud. She completely memorized Kairi's letter perfectly to remind Sora, whenever he's lost or anything. His friends will always help him to find the right way. Hikari glanced over at Sora and he was blushing madly. She gave a chuckle as the others 'aw'ed. Or just chuckle lightly or even laughed.

"So? Who's the girl?" Major Lennox teased.

"Her name is Kairi." Sora sighed. "And yes, I LOVE her! But, I don't know if she loves me back!" He groaned as he buried his face to the pillow again.

Riku laughed, "Sora! You lazy bum! You want prove? The letter's a prove Sora. She wouldn't write it if she didn't mean it." he smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Riku's right, Sora. Want another prove? The Thalassa shell is another prove. It's a symbol! And remember when Kairi was looking at the Paopu fruit? She was wondering that you want to share with her!" Hikari grinned.

Sora blushed madly and sighed. He smiled, "I-I love her…" he finally mumbled out loud.

Sergeant Epps and Sam congratulates Sora for confessing his love but, the girls not around so, he'll have to wait and tell her face to face. Mikaela hugged Sora as the other Autobots congratulates him. Hikari and Riku only gave a big proud victory smile as Bumblebee chirped.

"_What's a… Paopu… fruit?"_ He asked.

"Hmm? Oh! It says that if two people shares one. Their destiny comes intertwined." Hikari explained. They all raised an eyebrow while looking at the three with their weird culture. The Autobots' optics went dim for a moment and lit back up as they were done researching.

"I didn't found anything."

"Me too."

"Me three."

Sora, Riku, and Hikari laughed, "That's because on our island, there's no electronic stuff!" Sora grinned as the two nodded.

"Oh!" Hikari exclaimed as she reach deep into her pocket. Their eyes stared down at her as she was trying to reach for something. Then in her hand came out a very strange fruit. It looked like a star and its colored yellow with two leafs on the tip of the lower point. "This is a Paopu Fruit! Lucky I bring it here with me huh?" She smiled and tossed it to Sam.

"Be happy you two." Riku smirked as Sora whistle.

Both of the teens started to blush madly as they were being whistled to eat the fruit together. They did which leads them into a couple of Autobots not letting this moment down and decided to record it. Major Lennox laughed out loud as he saw the two. Then a crying of a two year old was heard. Ironhide came running to the rec. room with a frustrated expression. In his palm was a girl with Major Lennox's hair color. She was crying out loud.

"Honey, sweety? What's wrong?" Major Lennox asked as he hugged his daughter.

"Pa-Papa! I-I'm scared!" She cried again.

"There, there, Annabelle. What are you afraid off?" Major Lennox lifted his daughter up and smiled.

Annabelle pointed up to Ironhide as he just raised both of his arms in the air in defense or he gave up. Riku, the stingray twins, and the chevy twins began to laugh their aft off as Ironhide scared a little girl. This wasn't the first time. Ironhide scare the life out of a dog (Sam's dog, Mojo), an innocent old lady, a little girl (Annabelle), and a little Decepticon. The other Autobots laughed, including Optimus. Even the Prime himself thought it was funny.

"Pa-Papa! Make him less scawy!" Annabelle cried again.

"Shhh, don't worry, Annablle. Old 'Hide won't hurt you. Right 'Hide?" Major Lennox said as he faced Annabelle and himself to grumpy old Ironhide.

"Ceh… Yeah." Ironhide mumbled and Annabelle started to cry again. He groaned as they all tried to calm the sweet little girl down.

Hikari gave a shrug as Riku whispered something to her. She approached Annabelle with a single origami paper she snatched from Sora's hand. She bended down to the two year old girl's eyes level and smiled warmly as Annabelle seemed to stop crying for a moment but, still sobbing. Hikari swiftly made the origami paper into an origami butterfly.

"Annabelle, right?" Hikari asked. Annabelle nodded. "Well, Annabelle? Could you tell me what is this?" She asked as she showed the little girl the butterfly origami.

"It's a-," Mudflap was about to answer but, he got wacked on the back of his helmet or head.

"It's a buttafly." Annabelle answered.

"You're right. But, this is a paper butterfly. Come closer." Hikari said as she showed Annabelle the paper butterfly closer. She covered the paper butterfly as the lights went a little dim. She reopened her hand slowly and a little light was shown little by little. Then when she was done, the paper butterfly turned into a light butterfly.

"Wow! Magic!" Annabelle chirped happily, completely forgetting about Ironhide.

"Pwetty buttafly!" Annabelle squealed.

Hikari gave a chuckle as Annabelle stared at the light butterfly going to the ceiling. Major Lennox was looking at it too, stunned. How could Hikari turn the origami butterfly into a real life one? It was impossible. Yet again, she did summoned a weapon out of nowhere and have very strange ability.

Hikari grabbed another paper and rip it apart, leaving it into shreds. She gripped on it and closed her eyes as she opened her eyes and blow it to the air, with Aero. And it turned into snow crystal flakes. Annabelle cheered happily as she spins around. Sam was looking very confused. Maybe Hikari should be a magician.

"How did sis do it? Was it magic?" Annabelle asked with a puppy dog eyes look.

Hikari sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, and you know… a Magician never reveals her secrets." She put her finger in front of her lips and winked at the little Lennox.

"I like sis! Annabelle no like 'Hide." She chirped as she hugged Hikari and struck her tongue out to Ironhide, who again raised both of his arms up in defeat.

* * *

Later, Annabelle was picked up by Sarah Lennox, Major Lennox's wife. She was really nice and pretty. Major Lennox is a lucky guy. Annabelle waved goodbye to Hikari as she waved goodbye to her and smiled but, before she left. Sora and Riku gave Annabelle something to remember them, a shell. It was a single Thalassa shell. To keep her safe, the three cast a protection magic on it.

It was 3 in the afternoon, some of the Autobots, Sora, Riku, Hikari, Sam, and Mikaela went to Nevada's Burger King to hang out. The Autobots that were coming were Bumblebee, the chevy twin, the stingray twins, and Jazz. They ordered something up and eat outside while the Autobots turned on their holoform. They were getting whispers on how cool or handsome or hot on their appearance. Sora and Riku rolled their eyes as Mikaela took a deep sigh while Sam chuckled. Hikari happily drink her soda since she was dense and doesn't know what was going on, lucky she didn't bring Ratchet or Jolt with them. Or else she and the others would get lectured all day long on how unhealthy junk food is.

Hikari sat on top of Jazz's hood as Jazz was lying down on his own and listening to music, ignoring the whispers coming from the girls. The chevy twins were already checking out some girls while the stingray twins were already have girls coming to them. Bumblebee only gave a small sighed as the girls began to ask for his number. He raised his hand up and put a small smile on.

"Wow… those guys are sure are popular." Sora mumbled as he munched down a burger.

"Uh-huh." Riku replied as he ate his French fries.

"'Ya know… I feel sorry for them." Sam shook his head.

"Me too…" Mikaela agreed.

Hikari was staring at the street. Then she found something very unusual. She found a really big shoe out of the corner. She sweat dropped and saw a big oversized cat hiding. She holds her laughter and cough once to straighten up. she jumped off of Jazz's hood, making his woke up and stared at the femme curiously.

"Hey! Captain Useless!" Hikari screamed.

She smirked as she saw the oversized cat flinched and started to run away. "Sora! Riku! It's him! Round him up in the next corner!" Hikari shouted as Sora and Riku nodded. They both jumped from their seats as they heard Sam and Mikaela questioning them.

The three ran to chased _Captain Useless_ while Jazz contacted Optimus.

_**[Jazz ta Optimus! This is not good!]**_

_**[Optimus to Jazz. What's wrong?]**_

_**[Lil' lady and 'er friends, just chased an oversized cat!]**_

_**[I knew I should ground them much more longer!]**_ Ironhide stomp his foot.

_**[We'll be on our way. Keep them close.]**_

_**[Aye-aye, boss 'bot!]**_

Jazz, the chevy twins, and the stingray twins got into their cars and diactivade their holoform as they went to fin the three keyblade wielder. Bumblebee let Sam and Mikaela in and diactivaded his holoform as he step on it fast, catching up to Jazz and the others.

* * *

"Get back here! 'Ya oversized Cat!" Hikari yelled as she chased Pete.

Pete slapped his own bottom making Hikari mad and chased him even faster. He went into an alley as Hikari jumped to a wall and kicked it as she landed in front of Pete, leading him into a dead-end. She smirked as she caught Pete right where she wanted and Sora and Riku will arrive shortly.

"What are you doing here, Captain Useless?" Hikari asked as she summoned her keyblade.

"Heh! Like you would like to know!" Pete screamed.

"You're here because of Master Xehanort and you wanted to take over this world by Heartless and you probably are working for the Decepticons right?" Bingo. She guessed it perfectly.

Pete gulp and backed away. "SO IT WAS YOU!" Someone shouted from behind. It was Sora and Riku. they both jumped down to where Pete is and totally cornered him.

"You were in that forest! Leaving the portal open!" Riku yelled as he narrowed his keyblade to Pete.

"You're so gonna get it from the Autobots." Sora said as she stood in a fighting stance.

Hikari stood in her fighting stance as she glared at Pete. A blue aura appeared on her hand as she narrowed it to Pete. It was a Blizzard Spell. Since, Vanitas is kinda apart of her. She like to use Blizzard related magic and Aero related magic. Sora got into his Final Form as Riku used his Dawn Mode while Hikari used her Light-Form. Pete gulped but, he smirked. Then he pushed Hikari away making her fall but, Riku caught her while Sora chased Pete.

After he turn, Pete was gone, right in a flash. The three were confused. Then they turn back to normal and were greeted by Optimus and the others. And again, Ironhide grounded them for another full week. Hikari's phone began to flicker without her noticing. It was sending weird codes to her message box. As she was busy getting scolded by the others, but she was actually ignoring them and began to think.

_'Why did Pete run away like that? I'm sure he could summon Heartless… this is weird. I hate that oversized Cat…'_ Hikari took a deep sigh before hopping into Optimus while Riku with Ironhide and Sora with Jazz.

* * *

"See? What did I tell 'ya? Those three need to be killed!" Pete said proudly to The Fallen.

The Fallen smirked as he saw the footage of where the three keyblade wielders transform into their forms.

"Yes… But, do leave the femme to me. She has something that I needed. And truly an interesting sparkling."

A/N: Okay so, the next chap is the beginning of TF2!

_Princeton Sylvania*:_ Okay… this is a collage that I made up. Seeing there's some rivalries to the two collage. I decided to joined their name and created Princeton Sylvania. I know… Please don't kill me! *hides behind Optimus*


	16. Chapter 16: Battle At Shanghai

A/N: So um… I know I wasn't supposed to say the Chevy twins until they got their new alt-form but, I just wanted to! So ignore if I said Chevy twins again and imagine they're in their Ice cream truck form.

KH-Hardcorefan4483: Ahhh! Optimus! Hide me! XD. Hehe, he is the big protagonist in ROTF. Yup. Nah, that's just seemed a bit old? How old is Maleficent again? (I'm guessing more than a hundred). Kay, I can try ^^

Optimistic: Yup ^^ pretty much… I'm using my plot because I kinda forgot the plot of their movie… -_-"

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 16: Battle At Shanghai

Optimus drive back to base followed by his comrades. He was picking Hikari and the others up because Jazz has reported that they ran away to catch… an oversized cat? They both keep quiet thru the whole way back to base. After a few more minutes of silence from Optimus and Hikari, Optimus' holofrom decided to appear on the driver's seat as Hikari almost jumped when she saw Optimus appeared out of nowhere.

"Why did you run away? Jazz has reported me you, Sora, and Riku have been chasing a black oversized cat. Care to explain yourself?" Optimus asked.

Hikari grinned sheepishly as she looked at Optimus, "Well… the cat that we chased after isn't really a normal oversized cat! He isn't Garfield! He's um… an evil fat Cat!" Hikari complained as Optimus gave a chuckle.

"A black evil oversized cat?"

Hikari nodded, "Yeah! He's the one who caused the Heartless to invade Nevada!" she yelled again as Optimus's eyes widened. "He was the one who did it! When I get my hands on him, I'll send him and his Heartless to Oblivion!" She gripped on her palm, making a fist. Optimus only remain silent for a minute. Then he asked,

"Is this cat a threat?"

Hikari began to laugh, "Nah! What you should be worry about is the Heartless! I mean, Pete isn't even smart enough to tie his own shoe! He's a slag-," She chirped but was cut off by Optimus.

"Language, little one."

"But, it's true! Sora said it himself!" Hikari pouted as Optimus laughed a bit. "What's a Slag?"

Optimus glared at Hikari, "Language, please."

"Okay, but, what does sla-,"

"Language."

"Okay! Okay! What does the _word_ mean anyway?" Hikari threw her hands up.

"You know it when you've reach the age of 18. Right now, you're still a sparkling."

"Aw C'mon!" She whined.

Optimus gave another chuckle as he drove back into Hangar One. Hikari hop out of his cab as he began to transform. Then they both saw Riku coming out of the GMC Topkick with a frown as he shut his ears with his fingers. Hikari guessed that Ironhide kept on scolding him thru the whole road trip back to Hangar One. Next, Jazz and Sora came back but, it was the opposite. Instead of Sora shutting his ears, it was Jazz. Hikari grinned as she approached Sora and Riku. they both had different expression. One sad and one happy.

"-and you're grounded!" Ironhide finished.

"AW SHUT UP!" Riku yelled.

Both Sora and Hikari were snickering because Riku and Ironhide just got to a mouth fight. Bumblebee was assign to go back to the Witwicky household with Sam and Mikaela while Sora and Hikari stayed behind for a quick meeting with the Autobots. Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps was already at Hangar One, they gave a salute to Sora, Riku, and Hikari as they return the salute back with a smile or a salute back. The three went up and met up with the two soldiers.

"There's been a huge Energon signal from Shanghai." Major Lennox said. "And it's a Decepticon." He finished as he received a couple of groans from the Autobots.

Optimus nodded, "Alright… the ones that are coming with me are Ratchet, Ironhide, The triplets, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Mudflap and Skids. Jazz and Jolt will stay behind and keep a look out here." He said as the Autobots nodded.

Hikari's eyes brighten as Riku and Sora and Riku groan, hoping that she wasn't thinking of it. She wouldn't dare to say it, would she? Then again, she is kind of energetic like Sora. "Wow… Shanghai… Can I come?"

Both Sora and Riku face palmed. They both should know better that Hikari will say that, and with pleading eyes no one could resist. Well, only Terra and Vanitas could resist it. Other than the two, no one could. The Autobots gave a nervously look as they glanced at each other. Optimus gave a small smile before bending over to look at Hikari. Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps only deeply sigh as they both turn around and grabbed their weapons.

"Sure, but keep close to us." Optimus said as Hikari cheered. She high-fived with Sora and Riku as they both cheered too.

Optimus shook his head as the others laughed.

* * *

_Shanghai, 8 p.m_

"Four minutes till evacuation is complete."

The people of Shanghai were panicking because of a toxic leak in one of their factories. Turns out, it was a part of N.E.S.T plans. They have to make a good excuse for the people of Shanghai to believe that the toxic air was real, even though they were being evacuated, they were still a bit suspicious every corner in Shanghai was to be evacuated. Eventually, the Autobots arrived at Shanghai's street secretly with Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, and their soldier. But, they were still on the giant plane.

"Alright! On my mark we jump! Got that soldier?" Major Lennox shouted as he tried to shout more lauder than the plane's engine.

The chevy twins and Ironhide were in that plane along with Sora, Riku, and Hikari while the stingray twins were already down at Shanghai with the triplets and Ratchet. Major Lennox was getting three more parachutes for Sora, Riku, and Hikari. After the three got geared up, the back of the plane opens as multiple parachutes was attached to Ironhide and the chevy twins. Almost half of the plane was empty with soldier jumping out of the plane and Ironhide first was to be out. Sergeant Epps has already jumped but, Major Lennox was still up on the plane with Sora, Riku, and Hikari.

Sora grinned and grabbed RIku's hand as he and Riku jumped from the plane and into the sky. "JERANEMOOOOOO!" Sora yelled as he jumped off with Riku.

Hikari's eyes widened as Major Lennox was still confused. "Um… did you tell Sora and Riku how to release their parachutes?" Hikari asked as she turned to Major Lennox.

"Oh sh*t." He cursed and comm. link Ironhide. "'Hide! I haven't told Sora and Riku how to release their parachutes yet! Catch them!" Major Lennox shouted.

"_Those two slaggers!"_ Ironhide cursed as he was seemed he just landed on the streets.

"C'mon Major Lennox!" Hikari yelled as she took off her parachute and jumped off the plane with Major Lennox tailing behind her.

"Are you crazy! Come here!" Major Lennox shouted as he just saw Hikari took off her parachute and just dived in. He reached his hand out for her but, she turned her head with a grin.

"NO! Just excited!" She exclaimed as she tapped her left shoulder and she was in full armor. Hikari turn her position and summoned her keyblade. She threw it below her as it turned into a glider.

Major Lennox's eyes widened as he just saw the keyblade turned into some kind of glider. Hikari speeded up the two falling teens and Major Lennox pulled his parachute just in time. Hikari caught both of Sora's and Riku's hand and pulled the two up before both of them fell splat onto the street. She released the two hands and they both went rolling down the street and got up to their feet from their last roll. Hikari pulled up and summoned her keyblade off and stood next to Sora and Riku, who was glaring at her for dropping the two in speed and let them roll down.

"Hey! You could have warned us!" Sora complained as he crossed his arms.

Hikari shook her head as Major Lennox arrived to the ground. "You were the one who jumped off from the plane without knowing how to use the parachutes!" She smacked Sora and Riku's head. Hard.

Sergeant Epps came jogging to the three with the stingray twin hot on his tail. Major Lennox only stared at Hikari who was now in full body armor. Last time he saw was that, she tapped her left shoulder and a bright light was seen and there she was, in a full armor. The stingray twins were pretty much impressed that they almost thought Hikari was half Cybertronian. They both shrugged it and transformed into their bi-pedal form.

"Okay, we split up. Sora, you're with the chevy twins. Riku, you're with me. Hikari, you're with the stingrays." Major Lennox explained and received a glare and groan from Riku and Ironhide.

"Wait, before we go…" Sora whispered to Hikari and Riku, who was going to the stingray twins and Ironhide. Sora reached his hand out, placing it on the air. "You know what Goof said." He grinned. Hikari and Riku smiled, they both placed their hands on top of Sora and said the magic words.

"All for one, and one for all!"

They cheered and went into their guardians for tonight. Sora groaned and hoped there'll be ice cream on the back of the chevy Ice cream trucks, since they haven't gotten their upgrades. They wanted to be called chevy because they wanted their alt-form to be a Chevrolet Trax and a Chevrolet BEAT. They were going to get their upgrades after they were done at Shanghai. They can't wait to get their upgrades and show their move to every Autobots.

* * *

With Riku, Major Lennox, and Ironhide, mostly, Riku and Ironhide fight thru the whole ride while Major Lennox kept on smacking his head to Ironhide's steering wheel, making him honked a lot of times. The whole time the two were fighting, a Decepticon signal were seen thru the radar. Both, Major Lennox and Riku got out of Ironhide. The soldiers were hiding behind constructions equipments, including Sergeant Epps.

"Alright, we've got echoes here." Major Lennox said as he patted Ironhide's hood.

Ironhide began to transform into his bi-pedal form as Riku summoned his keyblade. "He's here… I can smell 'im." Ironhide announced to the soldiers.

"All right! Let's move out!" Sergeant Epps shouted.

Ironhide went into another road as Riku and Major Lennox followed Sergeant Epps. Riku hid behind the barrels as Sergeant Epps was hiding behind the pipes with Major Lennox. Sergeant Epps glanced over to his detector and found a very large Decepticon on his front. "Oh no…" He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Major Lennox asked.

The helicopter above them began to shoot the Decepticon as so as the vehicle in front of them, an Audi R8. The pipes were thrown into the air, hitting a few men, but Riku saved them by using Curaga. He used Curaga a few times to heal the wounded before they were dead. He helped them up as the other soldiers helped him and took the wounded to Racthet. As soon as Riku was done carrying the last wounded soldier, he got patted on the back by Major Lennox.

"Nice job kid… nice job." He said as Riku nodded.

They chased the Decepticon as they were shooting at it. Riku narrowed his keyblade as he shot Triple Firaga to the Decepticon. Compared to Optimus, this Decepticon was around ten times the size of the Prime! Riku got back into the car as he failed to take down the Decepticon but, he did shot the Decepticon's arm off.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Hikari! The second Decepticon are coming to your way!" Major Lennox shouted thru the radio.

"_You got it!"_

"Mudflap! Skids! Sora! Block the second Decepticon! He's coming your way and lead him to the stingrays!"

"_On our way!"_

"Arcee sisters! Move out!" He shouted again.

* * *

Mudflap and Skids announced that the Decepticons were going to get their afts whoop by the two while Sora slapped his forehead. This two was totally idiots! He tried to make them stopped but, when he was about to plug it off. An Audi R8 came to their way. They chased the Audi R8 but, it turned into a sharp corner. Mudflap and Skids crashed into the wall as Sora jumped out of them, just in time as well. He rubbed the back of his head as he glared at the twins. The two started to argue again. Sora shook his head and summoned his keyblade when he saw something black from the corner of his eyes.

"Who's there!" Sora demanded.

A dark chuckle was heard, it was Pete. Sora narrowed his keyblade while Mudflap and Skids laughed out loud. "Hey, 'flap! Look! It's a oversized cat!" Skids laughed.

"Hahahaha! I get 'ya bro!" Mudflap agreed.

Sora shook his head and glared at Pete, "What do you want, Pete!" he yelled, demanding for answers.

"Hah! Like you could stop me! I'm only her 'cause he demanded me!" Pete laughed.

"Maybe he can't. But, we can." Both Mudflap and Skids narrowed their cannons at Pete while Pete backed up a little bit.

Sora charged at Pete as he began to slash the Heartless in his way. He got to Pete but, jumped right at the second he's in front of him. Sora stepped on Pete's face and somersaulted over him. He landed on the other side and blasted Firaga to his bottom. It hit Pete but, he was jumping all around while his bottom was on fire. Mudflap and Skids laughed as they both began to shoot bullets at the ground.

"Dance cat! Dance!" they laughed and watched as Pete ran away to who knows where.

* * *

Hikari got out of Sunstreaker as the stingray twins started to transformed. They were hiding behind a few pipes as they heard an Audi R8 coming their way with the Arcee sisters trying to shoot the Audi out of the way. Sideswiped leaned closely to Hikari as he whispered, "Go. We'll handle Sideways for 'ya."

Hikari nodded and saw a young lady was getting attack by Heartless. She ran to the lady with Keyblade in hand. She slashed the Heartless and help the young lady up. She was confused that the lady began to stay random things in different language. Hikari backed up a little bit but smiled, she knew what she was saying in a second, like it was one of the powers of the keyblade wielders to understand almost every language know to the universe.

"**Xiè xiè n****ǐ****, fēi cháng g****ǎ****n xiè n****ǐ****! N****ǐ**** yīng gāi dé dào, ér n****ǐ**** kě y****ǐ****, xi****ǎ****o n****ǚ ****hái. Zhè l****ǐ**** shì wéi xi****ǎ****n le!** _(Thank you, thank you very much! You should get away while you can, little girl. It's dangerous out here!)" _The young lady said as she kept on bowing her head to Hikari, who only grinned sheepishly.

"**Huān yíng nín, fū rén. N****ǐ**** bù bì wèi ****W****ǒ**** dān xīn**_.(You're welcome, ma'am. You don't need to worry about me.)" _Hikari turn to the young lady with a smile and turned her head to the swarm of Heartless coming their way. **"Xiàn zài, qù! Qù yī gè ān quán dì dì fāng! W****ǒ**** huì ch****ǔ**** l****ǐ****!**_(Now, go! Go to a safe place! I'll handle this!)"_ Hikari swing her keyblade around as she saw the young lady nodded and ran off towards somewhere.

She smirked as she started to slash the Heartless one by one. _'Just keep calm and let it flow… Sora's and Riku's right here. By my side and so as the others. Please, please, please just be safe!' _Hikari pleaded in her mind as she slashed the last Heartless coming towards her.

She went back to where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker is. "LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted, sounded like the Arcee sisters.

Hikari look to her side and found a really big metal was swung to her. She ducked in time as the large piece of metal crashed into a nearby wall. Hikari got up to her feet and was helped by Chromia. Then they heard a, _'D*mn, I'm good.'_ From both the Stingray twins.

Elita-One quickly shut Hikari's ears as the stingray twins were cursing. The femmes glared at the two mech as they just shrugged. "I didn't know you speak Chinese?" Arcee asked as she bended down to Hikari's level.

"Me too…" She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Now, c'mon! Let's see if Optimus got the Decepticon!" Hikari chirped as she jogged outside. Chromia turned into her alt-from and followed Hikari as she was asking her to hop on aboard. Hikari nodded happily as she hopped on Chromia and went into speed to where Optimus and the others were.

* * *

"Hikari!" Both Sora and Riku yelled.

"Sora! Riku! Are you guys alright?" Hikari asked and glanced over to Sora. "Whoa, what happen to you?" She eyed Sora up and down as he was covered in dirt and all.

"Ask those two dimwits. They crashed into a wall but, luckily, I jumped out before they crash." Sora jabbed his thumb to the ice cream truck. Hikari and Riku chuckled.

But, they soon stopped when the large Decepticon landed in front of them, coughing up Energon. The three eyes widened as they saw the Decepticon reaching his hand out to the three. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker quickly went in front of the three as they narrowed their swords to the Decepticon. Sora, RIku, and Hikari summoned their keyblades while eying the Decepticon carefully.

"Punk aft Decepticon." Ironhide hissed as he approached the fallen Decepticon.

"Any last words?" Optimus looked down to the Decepticon as he narrowed a cannon to him.

The Decepticon stared at Optimus and then to the three keyblade wielders. Hikari looked at the Decepticon feeling a bit guilty, she had killed a lot of Heartless and ghosts but, she kinda felt a bit guilty. "You-," The Decepticon pointed to Hikari. "You are the Twilight's Key, either in the side good or bad." He turned again to Optimus. "This is not your planet to rule… The Fallen shall rise again." He replied with a sore voice, seeing the Energon spilling from his mouth.

"That doesn't sound good…" Sergeant Epps mumbled as the others nodded in agreement.

Optimus narrowed his cannon to the Decepticon's face, "Not today…" He said with a cold tone as he blasted the Decepticon's head. Quickly off-lining the Decepticon.

'_That Decepticon might be right about me being the Twilight's Key but, I'm on the good side! I'll never betray my friends! Never ever I'll walk to that path again… ever… I promise guys, I'll protect you all.'_

* * *

A/N: Chappie done! And I dunno which collage to use so I combined them and hope it won't be a conflict!

Principals of two collages: Where is she? !

Optimus: *shrugs* I don't know gentlemen, but shouldn't you be in your office?

Me: Thanks a lot Optimus! You're certainly a big help! Now will you excuse me, I have to type.

Optimus: Of course.

Meanwhile, R&R Please XD


	17. Chapter 17: Galloway's A Pain

A/N: A new chap! And sorry I didn't update yesterday! It was school work! D: but, thanks for the reviews ^^

KH-Hardcorefan4483: Yup, I'm working on the plans right now ^^ and sorry I didn't review earlier…. But, I've just read it and it's awesome! Update soon please ^^

Optimistic: I want to watch it for the third time but, My dad have the DVD player and he's watching all the time! So I'll used my memory and the worldwide web to search for information (Riku: You sounded like Optimus!) (Me: Shut up!) ehem, maybe… depends on what the readers will say ^^. But, I'll put a note at the last chap, asking for that question ^^

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Chapter 17: Galloway's A Pain

"_Mudflap and Skids, please report to Hangar Three for upgrades."_

The old ice cream truck went to Hangar Three with complains of finally they're going to get their upgrades. It took them two years! It took them two full years, for an upgrade! Maybe, it was their mistake thinking of scanning an ice cream truck for their alt-mode. Hikari decided to tag along as she was curious on how they scan. She and Jazz went to Hangar Three with the twins.

"Finally! We're finally getting' our freakin' upgrade!" Mudflap shouted as he went to the green Chevrolet BEAT.

"Nu-uh! I'm getting' the green!" Skids shout as he throw Mudflap to the red Chevrolet Trax.

Hikari covered her eyes as the two scanned the two Chevrolet. Jazz turn into his bi-pedal form and approached Hikari as she saw the chevy twins were upgraded. The two drove away to Jazz and Hikari. The two stopped, they both started to change into their new bi-pedal form.

"Wha da'ya think, Twinkle?" Mudflap asked as he and Skids began to pose.

Jazz snorted as Hikari gave a laugh. "You two look nice." She smiled as Jazz crossed his arms and snorted again.

"I know since tha beginin' I look good." Skids said as he gave another pose.

"Puh-lease!" Jazz said as he placed his hands on his hip. "Compare ta 'ya two. I'm the best good lookin' mech around here!" He puffed his chest out in pride while Hikari laughed again.

"Oh yeah? Come ova here!" Skids and Mudflap challenge as Jazz gave an 'it's on', he charged at the chevy twins.

Optimus came to them third hangar and raised an eyebrow as he saw the chevy twins along with Jazz were fighting over nothing. He glanced down and saw Hikari was snickering. Optimus' lips curled up into a smile as he bended down to one knee and appeared behind Hikari as she gave a yelp. He gave a chuckle while Hikari gave him a sheepish grin.

"What is going on here, little one?" Optimus asked in his deep voice.

Hikari stopped and smiled, "The chevy twins and Jazz are fighting over about the best looking mech around here! And… I can't stop them now…" She trailed off and saw the fighting mech were headed her way.

Optimus held his hand out and Hikari hopped on. He placed her on his shoulder as the mechs went pass Optimus' foot. The two laughed as the mechs continues to fight. The two decided to leave them fight while they went to the first hangar and saw Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps talking to General Morshower. Optimus bends down and Hikari gave him a two finger salute as Optimus smiled and went to see General Morshower.

Sora and Riku approached Hikari as Sergeant Epps walk over to them. He dragged them out of view of the main hangar and told them to stay hidden behind the pole or anything that could hid themselves with. The three nodded but decided to peek on what's going on. They saw Optimus with a new company, it was a man around his late thirties to hit forties. He wears glasses and acted like he was in charge.

Sora huff and rolled his jacket up as he was ready to punch the man in the face. Riku and Hikari panicked but, they quickly pinned Sora down. Bumblebee saw they were struggling to keep out of view. He clicked a few times and slides over to hide them from view as Riku and Hikari drag Sora out of the open space in the middle of the hangar.

He received a suspicious look from the man while Optimus turn to him with a smile. Bumblebee chirped and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. The man snorted and turned back to scolding Optimus while Bumblebee slumped down in relief. Hikari gave a thumbs up for Bumblebee and he chirped happily.

"Who's the man?" Riku asked.

Sergeant Epps turn to them, "Director Galloway. He's the American National Security Adviser. 'Ya know, the cranky boss that's the boss of us, without him, we're broke…" He replied as they all nodded.

"Why I otta… he can't say that to Optimus!" Sora exclaimed as he began to stomp his way to Director Galloway.

Hikari panicked as Riku shook his head while sighing. Sergeant Epps groaned as he saw Sora walking up the stairs. Hikari and Riku followed slowly from his back as they crawled up the stairs. Director Galloway turned down to yell at Sergeant Epps about something. Then he turned his head sharply to Sora who was walking towards him with a glare. Optimus raised his eyebrow in amusement, but he didn't show it.

"Hey! Show some respect man! They're the one who's keeping the Earth safe from Decepticons!" Sora yelled.

"Oh really? And who are you?" Director Galloway asked with an annoyed tone.

"I'm Sora! And I'm a soon to be ke-," He was cut off by Riku appearing next to him shutting his mouth before Sora could even finished the word.

Riku looked up and gave a blank look to Director Galloway. "Don't mind him. He's just…. hyperactive." Riku said as Sora tried to complained. Then Sora licked Riku's hand and Riku smacked Sora's head, hard.

Then Director Galloway turned to Optimus with a really angry expression, "Oh, so now you're taking kids into war!" He yelled.

"We-," Optimus was cut off by a cough. He looked down and saw Sergeant Epps. He jabbed his thumb to his left and Optimus looked over to it. He saw Hikari with a grin and she was holding a phone. He raised an eyebrow at her acts. "-do not take sparklings into our war, Director Galloway. They are under our wing, our protection." Optimus finished.

Director Galloway scoff, "You've brought danger to our world. The AllSpark is safe under our wing in a 24/7 watch in our best high-secure fault at Diego Garcia! Megatron's dead body is dumped into the Laurentian Abyss with a 24/7 submarine watch! What more they could be after? _**It's. you**_. It's you guys, the Autobots are what they're after! And now, you're bringing innocent snotty children into your battle!" Director Galloway screamed as Optimus sighed heavily, feeling what the earthlings used to say 'pissed'.

"We are not snotty!" Both Sora and Riku complained as they were about to summon their keyblade but, Ironhide stopped them by giving the two a glare.

"If the AllSpark is not what are the Decepticons are looking for but, it is us that they're looking for. If we leave and you are wrong, what will happen to your race?" Optimus asked as he leaned closely to Director Galloway's face.

"Why you-,"

"Director Galloway. A call for you." Major Lennox handed him a phone.

Director snatch the phone away from his hand and placed it on his ear, "Hello?" he asked with an irritated voice.

"_Don't you raise your voice with me young man!"_

"What? Who's this!" Director Galloway shouted.

Bellow him, while he was arguing to ask who was calling him. Hikari and Sergeant Epps were snickering thru the whole time. They were the one that's responsible for the prank call. Apparently, Hikari was the one who ask Sergeant Epps and all of the others to cooperate with her plan. They agreed in a quick respond. Major Lennox almost burst out laughing but he held it with a smirk while Riku and Sora was leave puzzled. Optimus and the other Autobots raised an eyebrow on the strange behavior of the humans. They were trying to hold laughter at Director Galloway. Optimus, He glanced down and saw Hikari was holding a phone. He smirked and turned back to Director Galloway.

"Who the h*ll are you, you crazy woman!" Director Galloway shouted.

"_Watch your tongue boy! You dare to raise your voice to your mama? !"_ Hikari faked taunted as Sergeant Epps was rolling on the floor.

"M-Mama? ! Seriously, who the h*ll are you? !" Director Galloway screamed.

"_I am yo' mama!"_ Hikari used the street talk accent as the other soldiers including Major Lennox was trying to held their laughter.

"Get f***king h*ll, out of the line!" The Director shouted.

"_You are so grounded young man!" _

"Why YOU-,"

"Director Galloway… If you need to speak with your… 'mama'. Please don't curse in front of sparklings. They are much too young to hear your hard words." Optimus tried his best to hide his smirk. "Now, your 'mama' will miss you. You are excused to leave Hangar One, Director Galloway." He finished.

Director Galloway glared at Optimus and threw the phone to Major Lennox, who caught it as he mumbled something, receiving a glare from Ironhide. As soon as Director Galloway was out of the Hangar, everyone burst out laughing, including all of the Autobots. The hangar was filled with laughter for a few minutes, the twins were obviously laughing their afts off while the femmes giggled.

"You were awesome sistar!" Chromia laughed along with Arcee and Elita-One. Hikari grinned and high-fived with the triplets.

"'Yo Twinkle! I didn't know you know how ta prank call someone! And 'yar good!" Jazz shouted as he held onto Jolt's shoulder for support.

"Well… 'ya know me. I learn from the best!" She grinned.

"Aw… that's so cute!" Sideswipe laughed.

"She did learn from us." Sunstreaker smirked.

Sora and Riku were laughing as well, "Nice one sis'! Didn't know you had it in 'ya!" Sora cheered.

"Yeah, the imitation was so good, Galonway fell for it!" Riku smirked.

Optimus chuckled as he bended down, "Thank you little one."

"Aw… shucks, I'm flattered. You're welcome big guy!" Hikari patted Optimus's leg.

He let out a chuckle, "Alright. Ironhide will bring you three along with Major Lennox home. You deserved it." He said as Ironhide shifted back into his alt-form.

The five went to Major Lennox's house with a laughing Ironhide. He'll never let the moment where Hikari phoned Director Galloway, claiming she's his mother. He laughed as Riku was getting irritated. He groaned and slammed his head to the dashboard making Ironhide yelling at him. Major Lennox, Sora, and Hikari groaned and decided to listen to music, loudly.

* * *

Then, they've reach the Lennox's household. Sarah and Annabelle were outside the house to greet Major Lennox and Riku. The two girls were surprised to see Sora and Hikari coming over. "Oh! Sora! Hikari! Come in, come in." Sarah greeted.

"Thanks Sarah, but we have to go to our family." Sora smiled.

"Sis! Come and play!" Annabelle cheered.

Hikari laughed and bends down, "Maybe sometime Annabelle. But Judy, Ron, and Sam are waiting for me at home. And Mikaela's waiting for Sora to go home too. But, I'll leave Riku to your hands. Make sure he doesn't yell at Ironhide." She asked.

"HEY!" Both Riku and Ironhide yelled.

"Sure! Annabelle watch ova Iku! And meanie Ionide!" Annabelle chirped as Major Lennox lifted her up and kissed her forehead.

"'Kay! Bye Iku! Bye Inonide!" Sora yelled as he waved goodbye and laughed at their new nickname.

* * *

"Bye Sora." Hikari said as she waved her hand to her brother.

"Bye Hikari! See 'ya tomorrow!" Sora chirped as he entered the house.

Mikaela was over at the couch while Cal, Mikaela's dad was in the kitchen helping Kim, his wife, making dinner. Sora jumped and sat down beside Mikaela as she stops reading her book and smiled at her brother. "How's Shanghai?" She asked.

"Good but, the twins are stupid! They crash into a wall! A WALL! WITHOUT ANYONE CRASHING THEM INTO IT!" Sora yelled.

Mikaela laughed as Cal and Kim gave a chuckle, "You know what they're like. Total dimwits." She playfully said as Sora nodded. "Hey, would you like to help me at the workshop tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Oh sweety! You're back! I've missed you sooooooo much!" Judy said as she hugged Hikari tightly.

"Judy… Give her some room. She's back from Shanghai from a battle. Let's her breathe." Ron groaned and flipped his newspaper.

"Yeah, mom." Sam agreed.

"So~?" Judy sang as she gave Hikari a quick tight hug. "How's Shanghai?" She asked.

Hikari grinned, "'Ya know… the usual. Just following the Autobots and learned to talk Mandarin." She said with a grin.

"Good 'ta hear, lil lady." Ron said.

Sam chuckled, "Bee's been worried you might get killed or something."

Bumblebee honked, "I'm fine Bee!" Hikari chirped.

"Oh yeah, you are helping me pack right? To collage?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You bet!"

* * *

A/N: A new chap done! Yippie! Galloway's such a jerk for telling the Autobots to leave. It's not their fault! Cough, sorry.

Anyway, At _Auto Rewind_. I'm writing one-shots about the Autobots.

The first chap (or mission) is Ratchet. But, who'll be the second? Answer me please ^^

R&R Please ^^


	18. Chapter 18: Packing Turns into Explosion

**A/N: A new chap! And thanks for the reviews but, since some A/N are important, I decided to put all A/N on bold. Thanks for the review! **

**KH-Hardcorefan4483:** Wow! That's cool! Yeah, he's going to kick some decepticons afts! I like him! _(Jazz: Aw… lil' lady likes me!) (Me: Hush up!)_ and no, not yet! I wish I can get it now… Ok, I'll defeat him when I get my hands of the game and the DS! (Yeah, I got it ^^)

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

Chapter 18: Packing Turns into Explosion

Hikari laughed nervously as she saw Judy was holding a pair of shoes over her neck, that shoe was familiar. Oh yeah, the first time they've met Judy showed her and Mikaela the baby booties. How did Judy find it anyway? Sam did hide it somewhere from her. Hikari shrugged the thoughts away. When Sam walked in, Judy sniffled again. "Look what I found, again. It's your little baby booties." She moved towards Sam and hugged him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Ma." Sam's voice was muffled by Judy as she held on tighter, not wanting to let go. Hikari snickered at Sam's squashed face. "My little baby boy. You can't go." Judy cried.

Judy pulled Sam from her grip and held his head up to hers. "You have to come home every holiday, not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween." She sniffled.

"I can't come home for Halloween, Mom." Sam groaned.

"Well, then we'll come to you." Judy begged, trying to convinced Sam.

"You're not coming." Sam said.

"Wow… you guys are really taking this more seriously…" Hikari raised both of her hands up and groaned as she helped Ron with his stuff.

"No, we're not going anywhere." Ron added.

"We'll dress up. We'll be in costumes. You'll never know it's us." Judy cried again.

"You can't do that, Mom. The college won't allow it." Judy sniffled and nodded slightly. Ron marched over and sighed.

"Would you let Sam breathe, for a moment? Come on. Go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip." He ordered, pointing up the stairs. "Come on, chop, chop! Let's go." He clapped his hands and Judy walked slowly forward, still clutching the baby booties. "March, young lady. March!" Ron smirked.

Sam closed Hikari's eyes quickly, not wanting to get hit by any one of Ratchet's wrench for letting the youngling see this… Hikari cough saying, is it over? Sam nodded and released her eyes from his hands. She sighed again and lifted up some of Sam's boxes. "Ouft! Sam! Where do you want me to put this!" Hikari yelled as she was tripped over his clothes.

"Now I'm crying again! This sucks!" They all sighed.

"You're gonna be okay, Ma." Sam yelled and shoved his clothes into a box.

Sam went back upstairs as his phone was ringing. He answered it and started to talk to Mikaela. Hikari went to comfort Judy for a moment and was in her death hug. Then Ron appeared in the room dragging Judy out of the room while Hikari stayed behind, going back into Sam's room.

"Yeah,I got you a webcam so we can online date chat with each other. I'll come back when I have a break from collage. You know, we can light up the candles, at the park, picnic with each other, and stuff." Sam said as he placed his stuff into a box.

Hikari entered his room and grabbed the box. Sam noticed her and thanked her for bringing his stuff down. When Hikari reached the living room, she saw something moving in the kitchen. She shrugged it at first when she thought it was just Frankie and Mojo. But, when her head was almost cut off clear her shoulder by a blender, she stared at the kitchen equipments while it was scrambling towards her and some were going up stairs.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Hikari heard Sam yell from up stairs.

She snaps back to reality and summoned her keyblade. "What the heck? The kitchen is alive? But… How?" Hikari asked herself.

Hikari stared straight front and saw something shinny. She slashed one kitchen supply and jumped to the kitchen counter. She grabbed the shard and it turned into a keyblade as she held it on her palm. She heard some shooting was going on up stairs. Hikari grabbed a metal tube and ran up, avoiding the kitchen. Just when she reached Sam's room, her eyes widened. The kitchen was attacking Sam! She gripped on the keyblade and turned it back to normal as the metal shard was placed into the metal tube.

"Sam! Get out of thru the window! I'll take care of this!" Hikari yelled as Sam ducked his head low and went out of the window while the kitchen was following him.

Hikari gripped on the keyblade and charged at the kitchen supply. She slashed a few but, they were shooting many blades and kept on shocking her with electricity. She used Blizzaga and Time Splicer but they were just too many. She jumped out of the window and landed on the ground a she dodge roll away from the house. Sam was there, behind the fountain with Ron. Hikari joined the two as Sam hugged her from getting hit by the rocks.

"Bee! Bee! Bumblebee!" Sam yelled over and over again.

Bumblebee came out crashing the garage's door. He shot the kitchen supplies into pieces and shot the one next to Ron. The three came out of their hiding spot and saw the house was on fire and the garden was a mess. Ron held his head in frustration as Sam and Hikari stared at the house. Then, Judy came running out of the house and bumped her head to a pot. The three made an 'ouch' expression at Judy.

"Ouch… that's gonna leave a mark." Ron said as he helped his wife up to her feet.

"BEE! Get in! Get in the garage!" Sam yelled as Bumblebee clicked a few times and held his hands up in the air while shrugging. He didn't do anything wrong. So why was Sam yelling at him?

The ambulance and the fireman came running into the house as Hikari grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Sam… I bet you're looking for this." She handed him the metal tube.

"Wha- when did you?" Sam stared at Hikari. "Never mind." He said as he saw Mikaela and Sora came with their motorcycle.

Mikaela approached Sam with a worried look on his face as Sora approached Hikari with a confused expression. Sam whispered something to Mikaela and placed the metal tube container into her bag. Hikari and Sora just stared at the two while they were chatting about today's action. Sora told Hikari a joke and she just laughed. The firemen were coming inside the house as they brought a fire extinguisher.

"Sam and Hikari Witwicky!" Judy shouted, marching to Sam.

Hikari laughed nervously, "Catch you later Sora."

"Yes mom?/ Yeah?" Both Sam and Hikari replied.

"A word with you two!" Judy shouted, demanding to have a private talk. She turned to Sora and Mikaela. "Hi Sora! Mikaela! Look! I have a bald spot!" She showed the two brunettes the bald spot she got.

"That's… um… interesting?" Mikaela said nervously, unsure on what to say. Sora snickered as Mikaela smiled nervously. She nudges Sora on his ribs. They saw Judy was walking towards the backyard with Sam and Hikari tailing her. The two brunettes shrugged and followed the two quietly.

"When you go, he goes," Judy said, her mood changing rapidly and pointing her finger into the garage. "I cannot live with a psychotic alien in my garage!" She snapped. Ron jogged over towards Judy as he held her shoulders, telling her to calm down.

"Judy... National security," he hissed. "Look, if we just stay quiet and forget about this, they're gonna take care of everything. Just consider this the official start of our remodel, okay?" Ron said as Judy frowned but nodded slowly.

"Fine. If the government's paying, I want a pool," She paused as she stomps back into the house. "and a hot tub!" She turned and marched away again. "And I'm gonna skinny-dip and you can't say sh*t about it!" She screamed back.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at Judy and Ron. She was confused and was about to asked Sam about skinny-dip. Sam already noticed her concern and confused look. "No, no, no, no. You're not going to get answers from me. It's for you to not know and me to keep it to myself." Sam chuckled.

Mikaela and Sora jogged over to Hikari and Sam. Then Sam walked towards the garage while Sora and Mikaela gave a confused look to Hikari, who just shrug in reply. Sam pulled back the black tarp to reveal Bumblebee choking and hitting his forehead. "Yeah, you know you're in trouble," Sam muttered.

"He's still having voice problems?" Mikaela asked.

"He's playing it up." Sam took a deep breath before speaking. "Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?" Bumblebee's face lit up as he searched radio stations.

Suddenly the radio played, _"I'm so excited and I just can't hide it..."_ He even started dancing along with the beat.

Sam took a deep sigh and interrupted. "Hey, I'm not taking you with me." The song screeched to a halt and Bumblebee's wings drooped.

He whirled with sadness as Mikaela turned. "I'm gonna wait outside, okay?" She walked out and so as Hikari and Sora.

"I meant to tell you about this earlier. It's just that, you know... Here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, Bee," Sam explained, Bumblebee's optics went into darker blue, showing he was really sad. Then, Sam continued. "Look, Bee. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my Dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this." Sam paused and Bumblebee whirled sadly again.

Bumblebee started to cry thru his optics as Sam began to feel guilty. "Aw, Bee, c'mon, Bee. You're killing me here, Bee." Sam sighed.

"This is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder. Can you just look at me, please?" Sam walked forward and pulled Bumblebee face towards him.

"Come on, big guy," Sam said softly. "Look, the guardian thing is done. Okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now." He finished as he walks out of the garage.

* * *

Outside, Mikaela was taking off her clothes and into her white dress. Sora and Hikari look away, giving her privacy. Mikaela grabbed some white flowers, she stood and waited for Sam to came out of the garage. Sam came out of the garage with a frustrated look, but, that all disappeared when he saw Mikaela in her pretty dress. The two walks out into the front yard discussing about something as Hikari and Sora went inside the garage to comfort Bumblebee.

"Hi big guy." Sora greeted.

Bumblebee whirled around and chirped as he saw the two brunettes. He went into his alt-mode and turned on his Holoform. He was crying in his holoform. "Aw… c'mon big guy. Don't cry. I know Sam doesn't mean it. He's a freshmen and he wasn't allowed to bring you, Bee." Hikari pat his back as she and Sora help Bumblebee to sit down at his own hood. "Hey, cheer up. When Sam became a Sophomore, maybe, you can come with him!" she chirped happily.

Bumblebee's eyes lighten up as he stifle, "Y-You're right Twinkle… Thank you."

"Good! 'cause if you're still frowning, then I'll have to use force to see you smile!" She grinned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, or else she have to pinch both of your cheek and curled it up into a smile! I tell 'ya, it hurts at the same time you can smile." Sora smiled.

Bumblebee laughed and smiled at the two brunettes. Then a honk was heard, it was Ron and Judy. "C'mon Hikari! We don't wanna be late to Sam's collage! It's a long way there!" Ron yelled as he kept on honking.

Bumblebee slumped down again, "Aw… Bee!" Hikari used force, she pinch the both of Bumblebee's check and curled it up into a smile. "See? That's much better! And Bee… you can still see me when I'm back tomorrow. At the mean time, why don't you go into the Autobots base? I'm sure they need help with something."

"O-Okay… stay safe." Bumblebee said as he turned his holoform off and went out of the garage with his alt-form.

Hikari and Sora sighed but smiled at each other. Sora went back with Mikaela to their house while Hikari accompany Sam, Ron, and Judy to Princeton Sylvania. Bumblebee drove to the Autobots' base as he saw Sam's and Hikari's car was out of view. He sighed heavily and stepped on it towards Hangar One.

* * *

**A/N: Chap finish! I hope 'ya guys like this one ^^ Oh yeah, I have a question,**

**Do you guys want Jazz to tag along with Bumblebee and the chevy twins to their journey towards Egypt? Or is it the stingray twins?**

**R&R please!**


	19. Chapter 19: Midnight Strikes

**A/N: Wohoo! A new chap! And thanks for the fav, alert, and reviews guys! They made me happy! (very happy)**

**Thanks **Allie X 'I** for adding this story to your favs and alerts ^^ and thanks for the other fav and alert ^^**

KH-Hardcorefan4483:** Me too! They're just funny! Hm, the chevy twins and Bee are devenetly going to Egypt. So, it is the stingrays or Jazzy? Me too… forgotten how he fought… I lost the first movie's DVD…**

Optimistic:** Thank you! And I'm totally going to make the sequel ^^. Cool! But still two more years… and I heard no more Sam, Lennox, and Mikaela (I know Carly replaced her…) What are they going to do? Make a sequel about their kid? (Oh… that's a good idea XD)**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

Chapter 19: Midnight Strikes

"We're here." Ron announced, waking Sam and Hikari up.

It was a really long journey from Tranquility, Nevada, to New Jersey. The two brunettes exited the car and began to stretch their arms and cracked their knuckles, feeling tired after the ride and Judy's crying. They glanced around, looking at the college Sam was going to attend for the next three to four years. He was exited to leave and to be a full gown man in college. He puffed his chest in pride as he was the first Witwicky to go to college.

Hikari slapped the back of his head and snapped him back into reality. She threw a box at him, Sam caught it while stumbling a little bit. Hikari laughed as Sam glared at her while smiling. Ron told the two to go to the dorm first while he tried to calm Judy down. The two shrug, they both walk up to the first building, where Sam's room is. There's a lot of girls and boys going in and out the building, some of the girls were telling Sam how cute that his little sister is helping him carry his stuff. But, Hikari only laughed and nodded, too lazy to talk to anyone since she's dizzy from seeing many teenagers.

They stopped in front of the door, Sam glanced over the piece of paper and took a deep breath. "Room 14B… this is it." He exhaled and gripped on the handle.

"Hi." Sam greeted nervously.

Inside the room, there's a young man, about Sam's age. He was setting up posters up to a wall while Sam and Hikari stared at him. Then, he realized someone else was inside the room. He turned and saw the two brunettes were staring at him with a confused look. "I'm Leo Spitz. You must be Sam Wikity." Leo introduced.

"Um… It's Witwicky." Hikari corrected.

Leo turn to her and couldn't help put bend down while 'aw'ing, "Aw… and Who you might be? Wait! Lemme guess!" Leo quickly placed his thinking cap on and snapped his fingers as he got an answer in his brain. "You're his sister right?" He asked.

Hikari smiled and shook her head, "Nope. Close though, I'm his cousin. Hikari Witwicky, pleasure to meet you Leo." She said as she shook Leo's hand. _'Leon-n= Leo? Wow… I thought I heard Leon instead of Leo…' _She thought as she laughed a bit.

Leo nodded, "If you're older… I'll totally date you." he mumbled but, Sam could hear it.

"Hey, eyes off buddy." Sam said as he pointed his finger at Leo, who shrugged.

Leo moved towards Sam and asked, "Do you want this side or that side?" He asked as he pointed to another side.

Sam glanced at this side and saw it was filled with his posters, "Well… I'll take the other side then." He said but Leo stopped him.

"Sorry, but, I already took that side." Leo said as Sam and Hikari raised an eyebrow.

Hikari placed Sam's box down and raised both of her hand up, "Okay… this is awkward… I'm leaving you two too have time to know each other." She said as she exited the room.

She started to walk from hall to hall and tried to find an exit. She glanced around and saw a blonde young woman across from where she was standing. Hikari stared at the college girl for a moment feeling something was odd about her. She shook her head and blinked a few times. The girl disappeared as Hikari look at where she was standing, Hikari shrugged and continue to walk towards the exit as she was searching for one.

Once she was outside, her cell-phone rings. She grabbed her cell-phone and saw it was Riku calling in from base. She pressed the green button and greeted Riku, "Yeah? What's wrong Riku? Is something wrong?"

"_Yeah there is, what happened to Bee? He seemed depressed."_ Riku asked.

Hikari gave a sigh, "Well… he's sad that Sam's leaving him for college." She answered as she leaned against a wall.

"_Oh… I see. Hey, keep on a look out for Heartless over there. We're pretty much bored here with Galonway's being a real pain in the butt. He's even worse than Ironbutt."_ Riku said as Hikari laughed.

When she was laughing, someone tapped her shoulder, which in returned, she jumped a bit. Hikari glanced over her shoulder and saw the blonde girl from before. She was smiling in a weird way while Hikari only gave a nervous smile. She whispered something to Riku and hung up. She turned to the blonde girl and shoved her cell-phone into her pocket while smiling.

"Hi, you must be Sam's little sister. You're just sooo adorable!" She exclaimed happily as she pinch both of Hikari's cheek.

Hikari laughed nervously, "Hi to you too, sis. Actually, I'm his cousin from Japan. And you are?" She asked not wanting to tell the blonde girl her name yet.

"Oh, I apologize. My name's Alice." Alice smiled.

'_Alice? From Wonderland? Nah, that's impossible… Or is it?'_ Hikari thought. She shook her head and smiled at Alice. "Hi, Alice. My name's Hikari Witwicky. It's nice to meet you." She shook Alice's hand as she felt cold metal.

"Nice too meet you too, Hikari." Alice gave another sweet smile. "Do you want to come into my room?" She asked as Hikari tilted her head.

"Um-,"

"Oh~! Frisbee!" Hikari head Judy screamed as she tackled a teenage boy, who was playing Frisbee with his friends. She saw Sam running towards Judy with Ron. Hikari have to thank her later for saving her from Alice. She turned to Alice with an apologetic look as Alice nodded, meaning, she understands that Hikari need to go and calm her Aunt down from attacking innocent college students.

"Judy!" Hikari yelled as she ran towards Sam, Judy, and Ron.

Sam glanced back and thanked her for coming, "Aw thank goodness you're here! Mom's been having a mental breakdown! Help me!" He pleaded.

Hikari laughed, "Of course." She walked over to Ron and whispered something to him. Ron nodded and lifted Judy up and put her over his shoulder. "Good luck at college Sam!" She waved her hand goodbye and Sam waved back.

* * *

Hikari leaned against the door's glass as she was staring out of the window. It was going to be a long ride back to Nevada, she was sitting at the back while Ron and Judy was in front. Judy cried again as she was hugging Sam little bootie-boots. Ron was yelling at some driver, who decided to cut him off by passing him. Hikari, well, she was just chatting with Riku and Sora thru her phone.

_Hikari:_ She tackle a teenager to the ground for his… Frisbee.

_Sora:_ Hahahaha! That's gonna be hilarious! I wish I was there :'(

_Riku:_ Yeah… the Autobots here are arguing about something again… and Bee, he's depressed.

_Hikari:_ Aw… poor Bee. I'll come over as soon as I can.

_Sora: _Yeah… Tell everyone I said HI! Gotta Go! Cal and Kim needs my help!

_Riku:_ That was awkward… he didn't use a emoicon…

_Hikari:_ Yeah… Riku, I met someone today, she's really odd…

_Riku: _What do you mean?

_Hikari:_ She… somehow… I feel that she's weird, different to be exact.

_Riku:_ Oh… keep 'yar eyes out for her. She might be a Con.

_Hikari:_ Kay.

_Riku:_ Hey, Bee and Optimus is going to Sam's college right now, they said it's urgent.

_Hikari:_ Kay, I'm heading back to Tranquility. Looks like I'll be staying with Mikaela while Judy and Ron are at their French Tour.

_Riku:_ Sure, see 'ya soon.

Hikari leaned back against the leather seat as she was still glancing out thru the window. She was tired and couldn't wait to go home and stay over at Mikaela's. Since Sora is there also, it was clearly going to be a long month over the Banes'. It was going to be a long drive back home too. She couldn't help but released a heavy sigh. This is one tough journey. She knew something was up back at Sam's college. The girl Alice, seemed to be the bad guy. But, it was just a simple feeling, not the truth. Or maybe it is.

* * *

The sky began to change color to black as stars began to blink down to them. Hikari quickly fell asleep while her cell-phone began to vibrate. She woke up by the gently vibration on her hand. She peeked thru one eye and slowly examined her surroundings. Judy was asleep and Ron was half asleep. Hikari yawned and glanced over to the car's clock, 23:06 hours. If Judy didn't stop to get to a shoe stop and have a catfight over some pink shoe, they would have arrive at Tranquility three hours ago but, Ron did have to take Judy to the hospital and patch her up a bit.

Hikari unlocked her cell-phone and stared at the message. _'What the heck is this text message? Some kind of ancient runes? Weird, never seen this before.'_ She thought as she examined the language. Then the message was deleted by its own. _'Wow… didn't see that coming. Did it just deleted by itself? I really should get this cell-phone checked by Major Lennox or Sergeant Epps… maybe Ratchet or Jolt… they both seemed to be good at technology.'_ Hikari snickered.

"Hey, Ron. Maybe you should let me drive." Hikari suggested snickering.

"Huh um… You're still a kid." Ron yawned.

Hikari laughed, "I've been driving a motorcycle and a glider. How hard can a car be?" She raised an eyebrow with a grin.

Ron shrugged, "Fine…" He grumbles. Hikari cheered. "But, if see one scratch on the car, I'll ground you with the Autobots telling them to watch you on a 24/7 watch while you're going to be doing their chores for a month." He continued as Hikari nodded.

He pulled over and let Hikari sat at the driver's seat. He sat at the back feeling sleepy and all. After a few minutes he fell asleep with Judy in front while Hikari was revving the engine. Hikari grinned as she was able to drive thru the high-way while the two were sleeping, she should get arrested by the cops for driving at the age of thirteen or _fifteen_.

Then after fifteen minutes of driving, a red and blue light was seen from the back. Hikari narrowed her eyes at the police car and saw no one was driving it. She mumbled something and reached thru her pocket grabbing her cell-phone. She paused almost pressing Optimus' contact number. She remembered, Optimus is going to Sam's College with Bumblebee. She sighed as she has to call the other Autobots or Major Lennox or Riku or Sergeant Epps.

She can't call Major Lennox, Riku, and Ironhide because they were probably are at the Lennox's house hold already. She can't call Sergeant Epps because he was probably sleeping at his house. The stingray twins might over react and as so as the chevy twins creating mayhem. Ratchet was clearly out of the picture and as so as Jolt, seeing he could be such in a very bad mood. Jazz, not so well. One of the Acree sisters will do.

"Elita-One, do you copy?" Hikari asked as she placed her phone on the dashboard, putting it up on video-call.

"_Huh?"_ Elita-One heard the voice and she tapped somewhat like a button above her 'ear'. _"Hikari? Is that you?"_ She asked.

"Yup." Hikari smiled.

"_Good evening,"_ She said as she tried to push the twins away from her communicator. Her optics narrowed slightly, staring at the background of where Hikari's at._ "And… ARE YOU DRIVING A CAR?!" _She screamed.

"_What! Twinkle Toes! You've drive a motorcycle and now you're driving a CAR!" _Sergeant Epps yelled thru the speaker.

Hikari flinch and grinned sheepishly. "Ups…"

"'_Ups' is right, young lady."_ Major Lennox said as Riku crossed his arms.

"I'm guessing Ironhide is beside you right?" Hikari asked nervously.

"_You bet I am."_ Ironhide said calmly as he could before exploding. **"What do you think you're doing! Driving at the age of thirteen, at the middle of the night, without any adult's supervision!** _You're so busted when you arrive at Tranquility, young femme!" _He exploded.

Hikari flinched as so as Elita-One, "Actually, it is thirty five minutes and ten seconds to midnight Ironhide, and Judy and Ron are here beside me!" Hikari complained.

"_Oh?"_

Hikari grabbed her phone while keeping the wheel steady, "See? They're here! but… asleep." She mumbled.

"_Aw… don't be so hard on her Ironaft. She's just trying to learn to drive. She could drive perfectly to where I'm standing and watching right now."_ Sideswipe defended.

"_Whatever, but she's still in trouble for driving."_ Ironhide shouted.

"Riku… Um… I-um…" Hikari stuttered as she glanced at the mirrors.

"_Hmm? What's wrong?"_ Riku asked.

Hikari sighed, "Nothing. But, I do have to lose the cop… with Judy and Ron sleeping…"

"_Cop? What cop?"_ Riku asked curiously.

Hikari turned to a sharp 180 degree turned as she went to another road and accelerated fast enough to lose the cop. _"That's um… Barricade."_ Riku murmured.

"I know. Lucky huh?" Hikari said sarcastically. "Hey, Major Lennox, do you know by any chances how to put the car to a stop?" She asked.

"_Oh gosh… You're driving and you don't even know how to stop!"_ He yelled in frustration. _"Just stepped your foot to the breaks, it's the other pedal you're stepping on."_ He said as Hikari nodded.

She pressed the other pedal gently and the car pulled into a halt. She put it on park as she grabbed her phone and stopped the engine from hissing loud noises. She flick off the headlights and jumped out of the car, _"Oh great, now you're pulling into a stop."_ He grumbles.

"Oh shush. I'm back at the Witwicky's for 'yar information! I made it safely to the house!" Hikari laughed. She was a bit confused. With Sam's room being wreck and all and the garden was destroyed. Will Judy and Ron sleep peacefully? Or was it better inside the car. She lifted Ron up first and then Judy, "Man… they both are heavy!" She yelled as she could hear the others laughed thru her phone.

"Oh shut up! You come over here and carry 'em!" Hikari joked as Riku laughed, hard.

"_Nope, you look perfectly fine. But, you're still in trouble." _Riku pointed a finger at her from the video-call.

Hikari groaned, after she dragged the two Witwickys up the stair and into their room. She went back outside to grab her phone with Elita-one on the screen. She was a bit depressed or worried. Hard to tell. She pinch the bridge of her metal nose and Hikari laughed nervously. _"Listen, kid… just go to bed and we'll pick you up tomorrow, 'kay? I need to report to Optimus."_ She said.

"Sure. No guarantee I'll sleep tonight though." She hung up on Elita-One as scratched the back of her neck.

"Well… Tomorrow's going to be interesting…, I just hope they don't kill me first."

* * *

Sora was lying on his bed while playing with his keyblade around. It was half an hour to midnight and he still couldn't sleep. He sighed deeply as he glanced over his alarm. He groaned as he hit himself with a pillow and put it right on top of his face. After a few seconds, he threw the pillow away, getting some air. He look out of his window and his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed his cell-phone and called someone.

"_Sora? Why are you up? It's so late at night."_

"Hikari… listen up, Pete's here. He's right in front of Mikaela's house," Sora glanced and saw Pete was running away with his Heartless goons. "Oh gosh! Now he's running away!" Sora exclaimed worriedly.

"_Sora, calm down. I'll be there right away. Riku's back at base. Don't call him, I'm already in trouble for driving a car and I don't need more yelling from the Autobots at this late of night."_ Hikari grumbles as Sora snickered a bit.

"Oh…"

"_I'll be there in two minutes. Just hop out of 'yar window and wait for me. I'll be using the ZX-6R and bring a helmet. I don't have two."_ Hikari said and hung up.

Sora grabbed his helmet from Mikaela as a gift and hop out of his window, landing safely on the ground dodged rolling a few times. He stood on the sidewalk, waiting for his sister to pick him up. Luckily, Hikari was given the permission to have her motorcycle back on one condition, never used it without no one knowing. At least she didn't bend the rule this time, someone knew it. Sora knew it. She'll slip this one probably…

Then Sora heard the loud engine of a motorcycle. He saw a tint of faint white circuit lines on a motorcycle and on the rider. He grinned as he placed his helmet on his head. The rider pulled over next to him. "Well? C'mon! We have to get to Captain Useless!" Hikari exclaimed with excitement.

"Oh yeah!" Sora yelled, lowering his voice a little bit.

He hopped on and Hikari drove away from the Banes'. It didn't take long to locate Pete, he was so obvious to see. With his Heartless following him, it'll be the most obvious thing. He turned around as Hikari did the same, tailing him to a warehouse. She stopped and Sora hops out of the motorcycle first. She placed her glassed above her forehead as the two brunettes examine the warehouse. As they glanced at each other, they both were surrounded by Heartless.

They stood shoulder to shoulder while summoning their keyblades. Sora was in his Final-Form while Hikari was just in her normal two blades. They both started to slash the Heartless while using only a bit of magic. The Heartless was just keep on coming and coming, until a roan of engine was heard. They both stopped and saw it was a sleek black and white mustang, police cruiser. They both turned their attention to the mustang as it began to change form into a robot.

"Barricade." Sora hissed.

"Shut up, fleabag." Barricade hissed back.

"What do you want? Get eaten by Heartless?" Sora asked again as he narrowed his keyblade to him.

Barricade growled. He pointed his finger at the two's keyblades. "The Fallen wants a word with you. But, sadly, he isn't here." Sora and Hikari could see he smirked evilly at them, they both gripped on their keyblade tighter. "The good news is that our Leader is here."

A loud thud was heard from behind them, the two turn around slowly as they saw a big Decepticon standing behind them with his red optics glaring down at the two brunettes. They both could only do one thing, glare at Pete. "Hah! Look at you! Scared that the leader is in front of you and you're too afraid to talk?" Pete laughed.

"Why you- COME HERE CAPTAIN USELESS!" Hikari screamed as she ran towards Pete with her keyblades being dragged on the ground.

A claw was stabbed to the ground in front of her, preventing her to slash Pete. It was black all over from head to toe. The Decepticon has bright yellow eyes that stung out in the darkness of Midnight. It let a growl as it hissed at Sora and Hikari, scanning the area and slashed Hikari but, she blocked it with her keyblades. Sending her back and landed on the stack of boxes.

She groaned as Sora ran towards her. But, he was grabbed by a claw, that belongs to Barricade. He which in pain but what's more pain to him is that seeing his sister getting killed by an unknown Decepticon! He has to do something! "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Sora screamed.

The leader laughed, "That's the point, boy. She has to be taught a lesson for hurting our comrades." He said as he approached the black Decepticon and bends down to Hikari. "Girl… I am Lord Megatron leader of the Decepticon, apprentice of The Fallen. And he has some interest in your and your spark-sibling's weapon." He said with venom.

"L-Like I'm going to give it to you! Too bad the keyblade choices it owns MASTER!" Hikari snapped.

Megatron chuckled, "Do you like him?" He monotone the black Decepticon. "He's our creation…. The HeartDecons… Since, that fleabag came to my master. He has been researching how to combine the two together. The Heartless with a body of a Decepticon. The World will be ours to RULE!" Megatron screamed into their air.

Hikari and Sora let out a low growl as they glared at the Decepticons. Sora struggles even more to break free from Barricade's claw. The minute he saw Megatron telling the HeartDecon to kill his little sister, he couldn't just stay and watch like a boy. He has to do something to help. The Decepticon Leader was pinning Hikari down to the ground with his smaller claws. She saw taking deep breathes and exhaling them over and over, trying to calmed down.

"HIKARI!" Sora screamed.

Then, he was covered in light. He was in his Final Form. He re-summoned his keyblade and stabbed Barricade's hand and he released Sora with a cursing word. Sora jumped down to the ground and stood in a fighting stance as he glared at the HeartDecon and at Megatron. The Decepticon Leader didn't noticed his grip loosen a little. Hikari slipped her arm out and kicked him right on the face. she flinch in pain as she just kicked a really really thick metal frame. She shook it off and ran towards Sora.

They both ran towards the ZX-6R with speed and quickly jumped on as Hikari revved the engine. They both flee from the abandoned warehouse. It was quiet along the way back. They have lost the Decepticons, to tell the truth, the Decepticons and Pete let them escape. Minutes pass by and only a few more minutes till they've reached Mikaela's house.

"Thank you…"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For saving me… Thanks Sora."

Sora grinned sheepishly, "That's what brothers do."

Hikari laughed and she soon stopped, "Great… I'm in big trouble now."

"Why's that?" Sora asked curiously.

She let out a deep sigh, "Well… first, I drive a car. Second, we met Megatron. Third, there's a new threat. Four, I'm driving a motorcycle. And five, I drag you into this… I'm soooo dead."

Sora laughed, "I'm sure they'll never kill you let alone hurt you. They're overprotective. So bleh, whatever. Just shrug it off and tell 'em I just met a Decepticon. And everything will be fine." He smiled.

Hikari laughed, "I'll highly doubt that the Autobots wouldn't punish me for the things I'd today." She smiled. "Okay… here we are. G'night Sora, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Night to you too, and don't let old Ironhiney and Jazzy caught you!" Sora teased.

Hikari rolled her eyes and left Sora. She was driving back to the Witwicky's. Just when she was just around the corner, she backed away as she saw a silver Pontiac Solstice and a black GMC Topkick, parked right in front of the house. Great… did Sora has to mention them? Or better yet, is he a physic? This night is going to be a long night. The drove again and hid her motorcycle at an abandoned wooden shed not far from the Witwicky's.

She went into a store and bought a cup of hot chocolate as she was faking it all. With the cover _'Guys? What are you doing here at night? Oh me? I'm just taking a night walk and bought a cup of hot chocolate.' _Yeah, like that'll ever work. Hikari took a deep breath and turn around to the corner towards the house.

"And just where do you think you've been?" A deep voice asked behind her as she was just heading straight towards home.

"Home." Hikari stated firmly.

"Oh? And where've you been lil' lady?" A lighter voice asked.

"The mini mart down the street getting some hot chocolate. Why ask?" Hikari tried her best to not lie about this part. She was planning to them about the new threat but, seeing that they'll totally smack her head with either a hand or a wrench. She decided tomorrow would be best. Besides, she was tired.

Ironhide and Jazz sighed, "Just worried…" they both mumbled.

Hikari smiled, "Hey, don't be. I'm the one who should be worried here. You guys need sleep. I'll get to my punishments tomorrow, 'kay?" She suggested.

Ironhide let out a sigh, "Fine…" He grumbles. "Major Lennox and silveraft is at base. Apparently, they're staying over for some work needed to be done at base."

'_Silveraft? Who's-… Oh…'_ Hikari snickered. Jazz smiled and ruff her hair. "Alright then lil' lady. Go ta bed and call us if 'ya need anythin'." Jazz said and Hikari nodded.

She saw the two Autobots left the Witwicky's neighborhood. Hikari went inside after the two were nowhere in sight. She sighed heavily as she was tired and slumped down to the couch seeing her room was destroyed along with Sam's. She's sleeping on the couch for now, she didn't mind it. After a quick trip to the bathroom to go and wash up, she was back to the living room with Frankie and Mojo accompanying her. It was still a little quiet thought, without Sam and all. She took a deep sighed once again before pulling out her phone and placed it on the coffee table. She was drifted into sleep as she pulled the covers and placed her head on the pillow.

_00:00 hours_

_"The Time Has Come."_

* * *

**A/N: Ooo, Hikari's in trouble for driving a car without a driver's license! And of course she has to take on Optimus' lectures and such. But, she'll be going to Mikaela's, what's going to happen next?**

**HeartDecons: … I just made it up… It came right out of nowhere. One moment I was thinking of DeHeartless or ConsLessHeart or CepHeartCon or and the last LessDeHeartCons. Then suddenly it came…**

**Read and review please ^^. Reviews make me inspired in writing and got more ideas coming into my head.**

**R&R Please**


	20. Chapter 20: Decepticon In A Box

**A/N: A new chap! Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was very busy with schoolwork and all… Thanks for all of the reviews guys!**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Thanks ^^. Yup, been thinking about it for awhile. The keyblade's I thought up is at the other A/N down. Those are very cool keyblade names :D**

Dewdrops-Rose: **Yeah, since she has befriend with almost anyone (except the bad guys) She likes to compare appearance to others, thinking they're twins from another dimensions. Thanks ^^**

The White Sorcerer: **Yeah, she is ^^. Thank you very much :D**

Optimistic: **Hm… I was thinking three. Thanks ^^ I failed three times thinking of the name ^^". Cool ^^, Maybe at the sequel. Kefka and Sephiroth… They both are perfect! Maybe Kefka's coming in the sequel and maybe Sephiroth. I spell Sephiroth's name always and always wrong! Dunno why though…**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

Chapter 20: Decepticon In A Box

The very next morning went by with a bit of a fuss, Judy was refusing to got to France with Ron. Hikari tried to convince her to go with Ron, but she was still refusing. After the attempt to force her and it didn't work, she finally decided to use the money tactic. It got the two's attention and Judy finally agrees to go with Ron to France. Ron thanked Hikari a lot for helping him. The two gave her lunch money and went off to the airport with a taxi.

Hikari only shook her head slowly as she went to the shed and hopped on her motorcycle. She was going to Mikaela's house before the Autobots gets to the Witwicky's house. She hoped she was going very early, she really don't want to face the Autobots right now. With a new threat, The HeartDecons, Megatron revived, and soon the master of Megatron will be walking around! And to top it all off Captain Useless is here, at Earth! Hikari sighed heavily as she turns on the engine.

She drove carefully not being noticed by the neighbors while keeping the sound of the engine to minimum. Hikari stopped right in front of Mikaela's house, she knocked the door twice and waited for her or Sora to answer. The door cranked open a bit and she grinned as she saw a yawning sleepy head Sora. He was still in his pajama and his hair was frizzy, the opposite of Mikaela. She was already dressed, neat and tidy. Hikari playfully rolled her eyes, _boys will be boys. And girls will be girls_.

"Morning." Hikari greeted.

"Moooorning." Sora yawned.

"Morning, Hikari. Breakfast?" She asked as Hikari just nodded and followed Mikaela towards the kitchen.

"Sora! Wash up and come down! After breakfast we're going to the workshop!" Mikaela yelled.

"Okay~!" Sora sang.

Mikaela grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. She placed it on the table and grabbed a carton of milk. She handed Hikari a bowl and one to herself and one for Sora. The two girls eat up while Sora was just come down running. He jumped to sit down and Mikaela toss him the bowl of cereal. The three eat up and went outside to get to the workshop. Sora was riding with Mikaela while Hikari was on her own.

Mikaela wanted to see what was inside of Hikari's motorcycle that was lighting it up with white circuit lines at night. It was fascinating, thank Tron for the upgrade. It was totally the new design of the ZX-6R for Mikaela's point of view. It was even better than the ordinary ZX-6R. It was enough to get Mikaela into a good mood, she was mad all night because Sam didn't answer her video-online date chat. Sora has to calm her down till ten at night, he was hearing some cursing from Mikaela.

The two motorcycles pulled up to a stop as they were in front of the workshop. Mikaela feed her dog as Hikari's phone ring. She went to the other side and picked it up, seeing the caller id was Optimus. She gulped as she was ready for a lecture from him on riding a car.

"Yo~." Hikari greeted cheerfully.

"_Little one…"_ Optimus' deep voice made Hikari froze as she laughed nervously. _"You have yet done another foolish thing. I'll be there in a few Earth hours."_ He said.

"Oh, no need, big guy! I'm already at Mikaela's!" She grinned.

"… _You rode in your motorcycle again did you?"_

"… Yes?" Hikari answered nervously.

"_Little one-,"_

"Optimus… listen I know I did a bad thing but, please, listen to me carefully."

There was a pause._"Alright."_

"Optimus… Megatron is revived. Believe it or not, we met him last night." Hikari said with a serious tone as Optimus was quiet. "He and his master along with Pete created a new version of the Heartless. The HeartDecons, it's black and has yellow eyes, not to mention as big as a Decepticon. Listen to me, warn the civilians out there thru the whole world. Be aware of black vehicles that have Heartless' logos. The logo is like a heart that has an X across the center of the heart. It's not hard to spot, it's pretty big." Hikari explained.

Optimus was quiet for a moment, _"Alright… we'll be there to pick you three up."_

Hikari let out a sigh, "The others are hearing this too, aren't they?"

"_Yup."_ Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said in union.

"**Loud and clear."** The others replied.

"_Why didn't you tell us sooner?"_ Riku questioned.

"Because… It was in the middle of the night. And I was really worn out and tired. After getting attacked by the HeartDecon, Megatron, plus Sora defeating Barricade. Funny thing though… They didn't chase us." Hikari answered.

"_Are you…. Do you think?"_ Riku asked again.

"No, no, no, no… that's just impossible. Remember, **he's **at another place. There's no way **he's **here… it's impossible right?" Hikari asked again as she stressed the word_ he_ and was trying to denied the feeling that _he's_ here.

"_You're right, __**he's**__ just too lazy to fight for __**his **__own battle. But, keep on a look out. __**He**__ might be here."_ Riku said as he sighed while he also stressed the word _his _and _he_.

"_OH COME ON! We're being feeling left out here! Who's __**he**__?"_ Ratchet complained.

"Oh… he's um… classified information." Hikari said nervously and cough.

"_You and your missions. You're just a sparkling for Primus sake!"_ Chromia scolded.

"_There's more than meet the eye." _Riku smirked.

"_What?"_ All of the Autobots questioned.

Hikari groaned, she was going to get the scolding of her life time. Then she heard something moving around, she glanced around and found Mikaela talking to Sam on the phone and Sora playing with the DS. "AW! SON OF A-," There was a small cursing.

"Hang on… I think I just heard something." Hikari whispers to her phone and take a close look. There was a little blue Decepticon trying to get into the combination of the volt. "DECEPTICON!" Hikari yelled.

"_**WHAT!"**_ The Autobots and Riku yelled.

Mikaela's eyes widened as Sora threw his DS off somewhere. Hikari grabbed the little Decepticon with a random item she picked up from the floor. While holding the Decepticon down, she was talking to the others as Mikaela hung up on Sam and grabbed a blowtorch while Sora summoned his keyblade.

"Who are you!" Mikaela demanded as she burned the little Decepticon's eye.

"Aw! That's my eye you b****!" The blue Decepticon yelled.

"Tell me!" Mikaela shouted as Hikari tighten her grip on the handles, making the Decepticon screamed.

"Aw! Okay, okay! I'm here for the shard! The Fallen requested it! Along with a weapon called a Keyblade! That's means you girly and boy!" The Decepticon yelled.

Mikaela's eyes widened, she turned her head towards Sora and Hiakri, who gave her the same surprised look. She dash off to her phone and continue to talk shortly to Sora as Hikari grabbed the Decepticon and shoved him into a box, "Hey! I'm claustrophobic!" The Decepticon yelled.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you should have thought of that earlier before coming to the wrong person!" Sora kicked the box.

"Aw! Fraggin' little glitch head of a slag!" The Decepticon screamed.

"Did you guys hear what I hear?" Hikari asked as Mikaela grabbed the shard and handed it to Hikari. She shoved it into her pocket.

"_Yes, hold on lil' lady, we're comin' to get all of 'cha."_ Jazz said in a serious tone.

"No. Jazz listen to me. You have to get to New Jersey and protect Sam. We'll be on our way too." Hikari ordered as she, Sora, and Mikaela hopped on their motorcycles.

"_But-,"_

"No buts, we'll be alright. I promise. I'll protect Mikaela with Sora. And Sam too, and even his friend at college. I promise guys. Just go.."

"_Alright… if you say so, if you got hurt, I'll swear to Primus I'll offline who ever did that."_ Ironhide cursed.

"Fine."

Hikari placed her phone back to her pocket as she, Sora, and Mikaela drove towards the Airport. The three decided to bring the little trouble making Decepticon along with them, Mikaela pay for the tickets to New Jersey and the tax for bringing Hikari's motor with her. It was only going to take them an hour to arrive at New Jersey.

The three seated uncomfortably as they were worried about Sam. He might be in danger as they were thinking right now, Hikari could just fly towards New Jersey with her glider but, that'll be dangerous, seeing that she might be an 'alien' flying around town. The three wished Sam is alright along with his friend, that Hikari mention, Leo Spitz.

* * *

After an hour pass, the plane finally arrived at New Jersey. As soon as Hikari was out of the plane, she started throwing up. Mikaela and Sora shook their head, "You've ride a glider and been inside a Gummi Ship and you puke up on a plane ride?" Sora asked as he snickered.

"Shut up! I hate planes! They made my ears fuzz! Way better inside a Gummi Ship! It didn't make my ears fuzz, Buzz or whatever!" Hikari fight back as she began to throw up again.

Mikaela gave a small giggle, "C'mon, we have to get to Princeton Sylvania." She said as Hikari nodded.

Hikari got her motorcycle back and quickly she drove towards Princeton Sylvania, ignoring all eyes that were staring at her. Sora and Mikaela followed by using a taxi. She accelerated towards Sam's college, contacting Optimus or the others on her way there by using a mobile piece on her ear.

"Bumblebee, we're reaching Sam's college in less than two minutes."

"_Alright… We'll be there… in just an hour!"_ Bumblebee said thru three different radio stations.

Hikari gave a nod as she canceled the connection and drove faster with the taxi following behind her. They arrived quicker than expected. Mikaela pay for the taxi and gave a small smile as she glanced around while Sora grabbed the metal box. They get a couple of stares from the college student as they arrived. It was annoying at first. But, they shrugged it off as soon as they realized Sam could be in danger.

"C'mon this way, I know where his room is." Hikari said as the other two brunettes nodded.

The two passed a few halls and teachers as they were confused on a non-college student was in the building. They shrugged it off when Sora and Mikaela pushes them out of the way. They saw Leo in front of Sam's door as he was gawking at Mikaela. Sora slapped the back of his head as Mikaela reached for the handle. Hikari's eyes widened as Mikaela let out a small gasp.

Inside, Sam was being kissed by the blonde girl…

_Alice_

The girl Hikari met yesterday, Alice broke the kiss and she look at Mikaela with a smirk, "Is that your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Ex." Mikaela hissed as she walks away while Sora tried to stop her.

"Sam! How could you!" Hikari yelled and ran after Mikaela.

"No! Hikari! Mikaela wait!" Sam yelled and began to choke. "HIKARI! HELP!" He screamed.

Hikari turned her heel around and ran towards Sam's room. Her eyes widened as she saw Alice was choking Sam with her tongue. She threw Sam across the room as Hikari summoned her keyblade. She slashed the metal tongue as Mikaela and Sora came into the room, Mikaela threw the Decepticon in a box to Alice and it broke the window. Sora quickly grabbed Sam as Hikari attacked Alice, leaving Leo in an awkward moment.

"I knew I shouldn't have trust you!" Hikari shouted as she held her keyblade tighter.

"Aw… You shouldn't trust others so quickly_, Hikari_." Alice smirked.

Hikari slashed Alice but, she jumped away to the ceiling. She used a barrier to avoid getting slash by Alice's tongue. Leo was just staring at the two girls. He never seen a girl with a big key and a girl who's made out of metal before. Hikari turn to him, Sora, Sam, and Mikaela. She jumped back and slam the door right in front of Alice's face.

"Go! Go! Go! Run!" Hikari run away with the others.

Leo was left standing still in front of the door. Hikari groaned as she ran back and grabbed Leo, "C'mon! Don't get distracted! We'll be killed if you just stayed like that!" Hikari yelled as she dragged Leo out of the scene.

"Dude! Where did you get that over-sized key?!" Leon screamed as he began to panic seeing Alice was hot on their tail.

"Explain later! Now, RUN!" Sora yelled back at him.

The five ran towards the college's library as they tried to hid from Alice, the Decepticon. Sora and Hikari blocked Alice's attack with their keyblade and dodge roll away as she shot the two brunettes. They tried to slip under the tables as Alice kept on shooting the tables they were hiding under. They all went to hide behind the bookshelves as Alice was searching for them. Mikaela and Sam were fighting in a low tone as Leo was panicking. Sora and Hikari ignore them all and tried to keep a look out. Sora was beside Sam as Hikari was beside Leo and Mikalea.

"Yank it yank it! You have to yank it man!" Leo suddenly yelled.

Sam was getting sick just by hearing him say that. He puked all that was inside his guts and Sora shirked, "SAM! That's my shoe!" He yelled.

"Sorry…" Sam mumbled.

"Ugh… Ew! It's disgusting!" Sora screamed.

Hikari groaned, "Ugh! Shut up! Come over here!" Hikari grabbed Mikaela's hand as her other hand was holding the keyblade.

"Hey! Alice! Over here!" Hikari waved her hand and ducked down with Mikaela as Alice shot the wall.

They all escaped the library and went to the parking lot. Mikaela told Sora to grabbed the metal box and went inside the car. Sora, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo went inside a car while Hikari tried her best to distract Alice from getting to Sam. Mikaela was struggling to get the car working. Just as Hikari charged at Alice, she jumped and onto the car they were on. Hikari growled as she ran towards her motorcycle while Mikaela stepped on the pedal as they drove off.

Hikari was catching up quickly as she saw Alice was on the hood. Mikaela crashed the car to a light pole and ran over Alice. Hikari made an ouch face as they drove again. They stopped as they saw a helicopter right in front of them. The helicopter shot a hook to the car and lift it up.

"NO! SORA! SAM! MIKAELA! LEO!" Hikari screamed.

The helicopter took Sora, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo across the sea and into another town as Hikari tried to catch up by going thru the bridge. She glared at the helicopter as she tried to contact the Autobots or Riku. It wasn't working with the signal blocked. Hikari accelerated as she saw the helicopter dropped the car to an abandoned warehouse.

'_Hold on guys… I'm coming'_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, chap done ^^ and here's the list of Keyblade I've been thinking out.**

**Hikari: AllSpark (Spark of Fate)**

**Sora: Energon (Strength in Life)**

**Riku: Matrix (Guide to Leadership)**

**This is just temporary keyblade names that I got inside my brain. I'll think of a better name… Tell me what you think of the names that I made! And I've chosen the objects to match the keyblade wielders. It mirrors them by the three items ^^ I can explain in the next chap ^^. See 'ya guys in the next chap ^^**

**R&R Please!**


	21. Chapter 21: Death of The Prime

**A/N: Sorry for the late update… But, thanks for the fav and reviews!**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Hehehe, he was actually playing Mario! Alright then, I'll try and mixed the names up!**

Optimistic: **Yes I did, but they have to wait until the sequel. It took place two years after. The perfect time for them to make a big entrance ^^**

Prisonkeeper:** Yeah, that's an awesome idea! Thanks ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

Chapter 21: Death of The Prime

Sora watched as the car was being dragged with him in it, along with Mikaela, Sam, and Leo. He gripped on the seatbelt as he was dropped down to an abandoned warehouse. The airbags flung open to Sam and Mikaela as their car hit the ground. They all panted hard and sighed in relief. But, it's all over when the car was sliced into two parts. Sora glared at Leo as he kept on screaming. This kind of thing was the most usual thing that ever happened to Sora. He had much more worse than this. They all exited the car with an alarm look.

Sora summoned his keyblade as he scanned the area. It was quiet, too quiet. Just when he was about to stood in a fighting stance because he felt some dark force coming behind Mikaela, he was hit back by SIC, the one and only, Starscream. The brunette flinched as Starscream's claw pinned him down.

"GET OFF YOU OVER-SIZED DORITO!" Sora screamed.

Starscream narrowed his red optics. "What did you call me, you pit-spawn squishy?!" he screamed back.

"Are you deaf or something? I said, GET OFF YOU OVER-SIVED DORITO!" Sora repeated as he swung his keyblade around.

"SILENCE!" A deep loud voice shouted. There was red optics coming from the first floor. Mikaela turned her back and gasp as she saw the Leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. "Come here boy." He demanded.

Sam raised both of his hands up as he walked slowly down the stairs with a cautious look. "L-Look… I know I pissed you off by killing you a few years back b-but, I do as you say and you won't hurt the-," Sam was cut off by Megatron's smaller hand.

"Silence!" He shouted again as he throw Sam to a metal table. Sam groaned as his hip was hit to a metal bolt. Then, Megatron's smaller hand grabbed Sam's wrist and pinned his down, locking him to the table. "It feels good to grab your flesh, squishy. I will kill you slowly and painfully," Megatron hissed. "But first… Doctor, examine this alien specimen."

A small spider looking Deceticon crawled up to Sam face as it began to examine Sam. "Open wide. We need to get this to ze brain." It said.

"Stay away!" Sam yelled as he began to blow the Doctor out of his face.

"Silence!" The doctor ordered and slapped him with one squid. Mikaela held her tears as she saw Sam was being tortured and Leo was calming her down while Sora was struggling to break free from Starscream's claw. Sora glared at Starscream and then to Megatron. He just wished that Riku and Hikari would come soon. Just like that, he heard a crash.

* * *

Hikari accelerated quickly as she saw the helicopter dropped the car at an abandoned warehouse. She glared as she put her motorcycle to a halt. She parked just beside the warehouse. Turning off the engine and all of the communication links, she sneaks into the warehouse and hide behind the big boxes. She peeked and saw Saw was being tortured by Megatron, Mikaela was trembling, Leon was freaking out, and Sora was being held down by Starscream.

She gave a low growl as she summoned her keyblade. She was getting ready for an attack but, the HeartDecons defeat her to it. The HeartDecon spotted her and threw her across the room. She flinched in pain as she tried to look up. She stabbed her keyblade to the ground for support to get up on her feet.

"HIKARI! Get up! Get up! In front of you!" Sam warned as he saw the HeartDecon approaching his cousin.

Hikari glanced up quickly and dodged roll away from the HeartDecon. She summoned her armor and attacked the HeartDecon. She used Strike Raid and slash the HeartDecon in half and it began to disappear into the Nothingness. She turned back to Sam and shot Blizzard towards the Doctor and shot Firaga and Thundaga to free Sora. The brunette cheered as he was free from Starscream's claw. He jumped towards Mikaela and Leo, protecting them with his keyblade as he glanced down, giving thumbs up to Hikari who returned the gesture with a nod.

"Let him Go, Megatron!" Sora and Hikari ordered at the same time.

Megatron let out a low dark chuckle, "Have you notice that the boy has the information we need?" He asked.

Sora raised an eyebrow and Hikari slowly nodded, "I notice… You want the Metal Shard right?" She asked as Megatron's optics widened.

"The Shard? You have The Shard?!" He shouted as his face went closer to Hikari, who stayed where she was standing and stood in a fighting stance.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?!" She yelled back.

Megatron scowled as he backed away, "The Shard will come in handy someday but, that's not the object we are looking for." He snaps as Hikari and Sora glared.

"The Keyblade isn't it?" Sora growled.

Megatron smirked, "Le zat and the Matrix." The Doctor said as his head was unfrozen.

Hikari glared at him and shot another Blizzard towards the Doctor's head. "Shut up… Let Sam go!" Hikari command again. "And tell me where the heck Pete is! The little Captain Useless needs to be taught a lesson from the Keyblade!" Sora continued.

"Eager are we?" Starscream laughed.

Sora glared at him, "Shut the heck up, you over-sized DORITO!" He yelled as he raised his fist up.

"Silence!" Megatron screamed again.

Something hit him on the head, making everyone tensed in surprise. It was colorful and looks very friendly. Sora and Hikari grinned as they saw the colorful animals. "Bat Bat!" Sora shouted as he saw the Riku's Spirit.

"Bark!"

"Meow!"

Two more Dream Eaters appeared beside Hikari. She bends down and pat their heads. "Good job you two. Wonder Meow, go to Sora. Golden Bark and me will handle this dude." Hikari ordered as Wonder Meow purred and jumped towards Sora, who caught the Spirit in his arms.

"What in Primus' name is that?!" Starscream shouted as he pointed his finger to Wonder Meow.

"Spirit, moron. The obvious, are you stupid or something, DORITO?" Sora smirked as he stood in a fighting stance.

Bat Bat stopped attacking Megatron and landed on Hikari's shoulder. Megatron's grip on Sam's wrists loosen, he slipped off and ran towards Hikari as she gave him a potion but, he shook his head. Megatron glared at the Dream Eaters as Golden Bark just growled. "Girl… you will have to come with me along with the boy and your sibling too." Megatron growled.

"As if! I ain't going anywhere with you!" Hikari shouted. _'Great… Xigbar! Of all the lines, I just have to pick up the pirate's…'_ She groaned as she and Sora stood to protect.

Megatron and Starscream smirked as they took a step closer to them. They backed away one step and gripped on their keyblade. But, the glass broke and a yellow camero came in, transforming in the process. Another one came in, and it's a blue Peterbilt semi-truck. He transformed and blasted Megatron with his cannons. The yellow camero shot Starscream and told Sora to take Mikaela and Leo to safety.

"C'mon! Over here!" Sora nodded at Bumblebee as he grabbed Mikaela's and Leo's hand. But before that, Mikaela grabbed the boxed Decepticon. Bumblebee followed Sora and transformed into his alt-mode. The three hopped in and folloed to where Sam, Optimus, and Hikari went.

* * *

"Little one! Leave this place at once! Protect Sam!" Optimus ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Hikari yelled and grabbed Sam's wrist. "C'mon!" She shout as she and Sam jumped on the ZR-6X and they both drove off with Optimus tailing behind them.

"Little one, follow me." Optimus said as Hikari nodded.

Optimus drove towards the forest as Hikari followed him. There was a lot of Decepticons coming. The Decepticons hit Optimus' alt-form as he twisted and turn into his bi-pedal form. The Autobots' leader tackled the Decepticon to the ground as Hikari pull into a quick halt because someone was blocking their way.

She revved her engine loudly as she gripped on the handles tightly. "Sam, hang on. I'm going to run over this cat…" Hikari hissed as Sam nodded and gripped on her shoulder.

Pete stood there with calmness but, after seeing Hikari's motorcycle was not stopping. He jumped out of the way and glared at the brunette. Hikari smirked as she continued to drove off with the Dream Eaters right on her shoulder as it minimized. Bat Bat was squealing while Golden Bark was purring. Hikari gave a smile as she missed all of the Dream Eaters minus the Nightmares of course.

"What are these?" Sam asked referring to the Spirits.

"Those are Dream Eaters, Spirits to be exact. There are two kinds, Spirits the good ones and Nightmares the bad ones. Easy as that. The Spirits eat Nightmares while Nightmares eat happy dreams." Hikari explained quickly as she saw Optimus was getting beaten up.

"I see… Watch out!" Sam shouted as he pointed his finger to their front. In front of them was a large Decepticon, blasting his cannons at Sam and Hikari.

"Hang on tight! We're going to jump!" Hikari exclaimed as she grabbed on Sam and used the Flowmotion. She summoned her keyblade and stabbed it to the tree as she and Sam was spinning around. She released her blade from the tree and came to a halt as they somersaulted a few times down the hill.

Sam saw Optimus was getting beaten up by Megatron, "OPTIMUS! BEHIND YOU!" He warned as Optimus turned. He pulled out his Energon blades and jumped on the Decepticon's back, ripping his face in two.

He jumped back down to see Sam and Hikari surrounded by smaller Heartless. Hikari began to slash the Heartless while protecting Sam. The older teen grabbed a stick and began to hit the Heartless as he kept on warning Optimus for a warning attack from either a Decepticon or a HeartDecon. Then, Hikari jumped back using Flowmotion as she grab hold of Sam's collar and drag him with her. They both avoided an attack coming from a Decepticon.

They both brace themselves for impact as they got a rouge landing. They saw Optimus' arm was shot off of his shoulder and his leg was cut off. "OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS!" The two brunettes kept on shouting for the leader to respond.

Behind Optimus was Megatron, he aimed his cannons for Optimus' spark-chamber and shot him. Sam dropped down to his knees as Hikari's eyes widened and summoned off her armor. Bat Bat and Golden Bark whirr sadly as they saw Optimus is dead. The Autobot's Leader is dead.

Before his eyes were dimmed completely, he said, "Sam… Hikari… run…"

Sam grabbed Hikari's hand and Hikari refused to go with him, she's going to kill Megatron for what he did to Optimus. He's going to pay the price and so as Pete. "Nooo! Optimus! Stay with me! Optimus! Don't die! Elita-One will miss you! We would miss you! CURAGA!" Hikari cast the healing spell as she narrowed it to Optimus.

The place where Energon were leaking stopped but, he is still dead. Off-lined.

Riku came running towards Hikari and Sam as Bumblebee and Ironhide drove near them. Ironhide transformed as Bumblebee opened his door. Sam got in and Bumblebee drove off, feeling worried that he might lose Hikari. But, he trust her to be safe with Riku.

"Hikari! Go with Sunstreaker! Sideswipe, Mudflap, and Skids will come along." Riku said softly as Bat Bat landed on his shoulder.

"B-But… Optimus… I let him down… I made a promise and I broke it…," Hikari trailed off and summoned her keyblade as she began to run towards the Decepticons. "I have to do something than just stand still!"

"No!" Riku tackle her to the ground as Sunstreaker's holoform appeared along with Sideswipe. "Sunny! Sides! Please bring her to safety and don't let her out of your sight." Riku said as Sunstreaker grabbed Hikari and held her down.

"Don't worry, we'll protect her. Good luck, Riku." Sideswipe said as Riku nodded and the silver headed boy summoned his keyblade while Bat Bat helped him.

"C'mon sweetspark, let's go." Sunstreaker said as he lift Hikari up.

"No! Optimus! I have to do something!"

"We know but, it's pointless! They want you! They want Sam! They want Sora and Riku too! You made a promise to protect us all, and even Sam. Right now, he need you more to protect him." Sideswipe said as he sighed and Sunstreaker hopped in with Hikari in his alt-mode.

"I know… but-,"

"No buts. Now let's get out of here. I'm sure Sora and the others will be waiting for you." Sunstreaker said as he revved his engine and stepped on it, leaving the rest of the Autobots killing Decepticons.

'_Don't worry Optimus… I'll bring 'ya back to live. I promise.'_

* * *

**A/N: Chap done ^^ and I'm crying over here! Optimus' dead because of Megatron! I can't believe he died…**

**Flowmotion: I just found out when I play DDD! I just got it! and it's really awesome!**

**R&R Please!**


	22. Chapter 22: RoboWarrior

**A/N: A new chap! And sorry for the late update -_-"**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **I laughed too! Optimus TT_TT (Stupid Mega!)**

prisonkeeper: **^^, Thank you once again! I feel soo happy :D**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Yeah, totally sweet! Optimus only defeated him using one hand! Hey, Tyranto-Rex is my fav Nightmare! It's cool and it's annoying! Took me awhile to get thru that part… but, I manage!**

optimistic: **Yup. Well… it's because she's like almost the AllSpark, it's good but also bad at the same time. Hikari was used in war and used to create a very powerful keyblade but, she and Ven ended up dead or in a coma state or ghost state (in my story). Her Heart is set on the Twilight path, both sides Light and Dark, balanced. Just like the AllSpark. Pete told them that she can bring Cybertron back, if she became a Master or has the piece of the AllSpark gather with two more keyblade, including hers (Riku and Sora are involved but, they don't know that yet. they thought She already have three, they're sooo wrong). Three keyblade will be needed to bring the planet back. But, it also takes time though… and I not much a fan in Pokemon... Sorry**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

Chapter 22: Robo-Warrior

"The Prime is off-lined." Starscream said with an evil smirk as Pete snorted.

The Fallen smirked as he gripped on the tubes and plug them off of his own body while standing up carefully. He stood next to his student, Megatron. The Fallen turned to Starscream and Pete, who flinched at his bloody red eyes. He growled and turn to Megatron, who nodded. Megatron turned into his alt-mode and flew from the chamber along with Starscream while Pete scoffs.

The two Decepticon flew to the very top of the building. As soon as Starscream landed, he took over the world-wide broadcast system. All around the word, their electronics would buzz and react to Starscream's signal. The peoples around the world stared at their TVs, Phones, and any other electric system they have.

"Fleshlings of Earth, I am Lord Megatron. Bow down to the Decepticons, before we killed every single one of you," Megatron hissed. "But, before that happens… bring me the boy and girl," He showed a picture of Sam and Hikari to the world. "And your pitiful lives will be spared." And he ended the broadcast.

The governments around the world were panicking as they contacted the FBI, CIA, and all of the other squads that are available. Including N.E.S.T, Director Galloway was the very first to be informed by the President of the United States. He was frustrated as he has to deal with the alien squad, with just tactical plans, special groups, and help from around the world. He is sure that they could defeat the Decepticons without the help from the Autobots.

The squad from N.E.S.T, were returning from their fight and loss from New Jersey. They have lost a great leader, Optimus Prime. They were force to fall back by Jazz, because he was SIC. They had no choice. Bumblebee, the chevy twins, and the stingray twins were assign by Jazz to be Sora, Hikari, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo's guardians until further notice. The SIC knew his comrades will do anything to keep them safe from any threat. He knew he could count on them to save the world and restore it to the way it was supposed to be, bring Optimus back to life.

The soldiers started to point their weapons to the whole Autobots as the Autobots backed away with their cannons and weapons in hand, even Riku was surprised a little. He backed away and stood behind Jazz, while he was protecting him. Bat Bat squeaked as he buried himself in Riku's pocket. Riku scowled as he saw the soldiers were not putting their weapons down.

"Drop your weapons! Drop your weapons NOW!" Major Lennox shouted as he started to bang his hands to the military's jeep's hood. Sergeant Epps followed from behind and told the soldiers to put their weapons down, but they were still refusing to stand down.

"Major Lennox!" Someone by the name of Galloway shouted.

Major Lennox turned and growled with Sergeant Epps as they saw their least favorite person to appear, "I'm afraid that's impossible Major Lennox. They are under my order and the President's order." He said as he shoved the paper to Major Lennox's face.

"Orders my *ss." Sergeant Epps cursed.

"We don't need their help Major Lennox, with the perfect plans and coordinates, we'll bring an end to the Decepticons." Director Galloway said.

Major Lennox glared at the man, "Are you suggesting we surrender the kids?" He asked with a low growl.

Riku's eyes widened, he gripped on his palm and ran towards Director Galloway. He glared at the man in front of him as he stood in a fighting stance without his keyblade. "You can't do that! They're my friends!" Riku complained.

"What do you suggest kid? A million people dies or just two?" Director Galloway spat. "Control your child Major Lennox." He glared at Major Lennox while he ripped Major Lennox's badge.

"You're out of duty, William Lennox… and bring your piece of scrap leader and his friends back to Diego Garcia or out of here. I don't want to see them again." Director Galloway said as he walks away.

"I hate that man, he's a pain in the *ss." Sergeant Epps shook his head as he patted Major Lennox's shoulder.

"Is he suggesting that Hikari and Sam to be sacrifice to the Decepticons?" Chromia warmed up her Plasma cannons as Ironhide did the same.

"Like I'll let that happen…" Riku closed his eyes and smiled, "The Hikari I knew wouldn't do such a thing. She's the balance of all worlds anyway, I'm sure she'll do the right thing in this situation. Trust me. And Sora's with her too." He said as the Autobots, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps nodded.

They just hoped Hikari will know what she's doing.

* * *

Bumblebee and the others have found the perfect place for a hiding spot. It was getting dark soon, they decided to stay there for tonight. Sora lit up the fire with Fira and sat down next to his sister, he stared at Hikari for a moment, he had heard news from the stingray twins that she's been blaming herself for Optimus' death. Sora patted her head gently and smile warmly.

"It's not your fault…" Sora said.

Hikari shook her head, "I've made a promise and I broke it…" She mumbled as they both turned around after they heard Leo and Sam arguing. Sam squished Leo's phone with his foot and walk towards Mikaela. Leo went back to the house as he began to have a break down. "Maybe…. I should just given myself up to the Decepticons."

"NO!" They all yelled in union.

"Why? If I don't then a lot of people will die. Either it's me or them…" She answered plainly.

Sam nodded in agreement, "I agree. I should surrender myself as well." Sam said as Bumblebee chirped.

"_Don't do it! All the work we've done will be gone thru a night!"_ He shouted.

"Yeah, Bee's right." Sideswipe said as he leaned against a wall while Sunstreaker sat down beside him. "You two might have a brilliant plan over this situation." Sunstreaker continued.

Mudflap and Skids saw Leo was walking out of the abandoned house with a really frustrated look, Sam turned to him with an eyebrow raised while Hikari, Sora, and Mikaela just stared at him and the stingray twins were giving looks to Leo. As Sam approaches Leo, the chevy twins began to fuss about Leo.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Hush okay!" Mikaela scolded.

Sam gripped his head and took a deep sigh, "Alright…. You guys are Cybertronians right?" The Autobots nodded. "Can you read this?" Sam asked as he showed the symbol on his arm.

"That's old school dude." Mudflap said.

"Uh-yeah! That's ancient!" Skids agreed.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took a look and sighed, "That's the language of the Primes. And it's really old… we can't read it."

"_Not a clue..."_ Bumblebee mumbled.

Hikari and Sora take a look and shook their heads, Sam sighed desperately while Mikaela comforts him. Just then, Leo grabbed his arm and observed the symbol. After a few ahems from Leo, he finally got an answer to Sam's questions.

"Look…" Leo sighed, "I know what I said earlier. And I might have a solution to this problem." They all look at him with a straight face yet, a confused one as well.

"Robo-Warrior."

* * *

Sora hop inside of Mudflap as Hikari went inside of Sideswipe. Skids was leading the way because he was the one who has Leo inside. There was silence among the fellow humans and Autobots. The radio in Sideswipe started to turn on itself as Hikari only raised an eyebrow at it. She sat up right as she saw Sideswipe's holoform right on the driver's seat.

"So that thing… what is it?" He asked, referring to the colorful Spirit.

Hikari tilted her head, "This? Oh! This is Golden Bark! My Spirit! 'Ya know Dream Eaters. The Spirits are the nice ones and Nightmares are the bad ones. Well… if a Sprit could enter this place. So can the Nightmares, that means either your world is at the world of sleep or not, I dunno. Hard to tell when there's Heartless here." She explained as Sideswipe gave a nod.

"Is that it?"

Hikari look back and saw a giant Nightmare coming their way. It was huge, mostly likely a Dinosaur sized. "Oh great… of all the Nightmares it's just has to be Tyranto-Rex, the most annoying sneezing T-rex of all…" Hikari face palmed as Sideswipe gave her a look.

"Sneezing T-rex?" He asked.

"Yeah… He kinda almost eats me alive and I um… stabbed his nose and he sneeze at me. Leaving me, covered in his snot." Hikari groaned as Sideswipe gave a laugh.

"_Hikari! Tyranto-Rex is hot on our trail!"_ They heard SOra talked thru the radio.

"_Shut up 'ya wuss!"_ Mudflap shouted.

"_You shut up! And who are 'ya calling a wuss, 'ya wuss!"_ Sora snaps back.

Hikari and Sideswipe glanced at each other and nodded. "Sideswipe, Sora and me will take care of Tyranto-Rex while you and the others go to this 'Robo-Warrior'." She suggested.

"Nu-uh! I'm staying and as so as Mudflap!" Sideswipe argued.

Hikari face palmed as she heard another familiar voice, _"Me too!"_ Bumblebee chirped.

"_Ugh! Do they have too?"_ Sora groaned.

Hikari shrugged as she unfasten her seatbelt. "Dunno… prepare to jump."

Sideswipe's eyes widened as he saw Hikari climbing off the door and standing on his hood. He yelled for her to come back but, she only straighten herself and hop onto Sideswipe's roof along with Sora, standing on top of Mudflap. They both summoned their keyblade while Bumblebee drove up in front of them, hearing Leo screaming out of his guts inside of Skids while Mikaela and Sam just screamed, seeing a real life colorful dinosaur chasing them.

Mudflap got close enough to Sideswipe, Sora jumped and onto his roof. The two brunettes grinned and Sideswipe turned to avoid getting hit by Tyranto-Rex. They both almost fell but gain their balance after using Magnet. Tyranto-Rex charged at them but, Hikari placed a barrier around them, the impact deflected as Tyranto-Rex slowed down a bit.

Tyranto-Rex started to shot giant fireballs at them. Sora blocked the fireballs with his keyblade as it went back to the T-rex. Hikari shot Blizzaga towards the dinosaur as it shook its head. The dinosaur chased the silver stingray as both Hikari and Sora narrowed their keyblade to Tyranto-Rex, they both cast Mega Flare to Tyranto –Rex.

Tyranto-Rex screamed, making Leo passed out while Sam and Mikaela screamed. The T-rex charge at Sora and Hikari, they didn't have time to block it and Sideswipe's rear was hit. "OUCH! HEY! STUPID DINOSAUR! YOU CAUSED A DENT ON MY REAR!" Sideswipe screamed.

"Sides! Keep it steady!" Hikari scolded as Sora laughed nervously.

Both Sora and Hikari used Flowmotion . Their whole body began to glow purple as Hikari narrowed her keyblade and waited for the next streetlight. Her keyblade got caught to the streetlight and she spins around. Sora grinned and jumped off to the top of the streetlight. Hikari released her hold of the streetlight, at the same time Sora jumped and slashed Tyranto-Rex while Hikari stabbed her way across Tyranto-Rex using Blade Charge.

They both landed on the other side safely as Tyranto-Rex began to disappear as their Dream Eaters came out of their pockets and sucked the T-rex in. They purred and barked as they hop towards their masters. Sora embraced his Spirit as Hikari patted Golden Bark's head.

"W.O.W, wow… Awesome skills guys! erm-girl!" Leo exclaimed.

"Pretty cool…" Sunstreaker said.

"Awesome Twinkle! And 'ya too, Sky!" Mudflap and Skids high-fived with their fist as Sora and Hikari grinned sheepishly.

Sam and Mikaela shook their heads while Bumblebee chirped happily as he brought Hikari to his faceplates, he placed her to sit on his shoulder._ "You and your brother did great defeating that monster." _Bumblebee praised.

"Aw… shucks… Thanks Bee! We both have deal with Tyranto-Rex before! Piece of cake for Sora! Right Sora?" Hikari shouted to Sora as he just return the question with a thumb up.

Sam slapped his forehead, "Even though you're just an undercover for being my cousin… I still feel worried about you getting killed by those things." He said as Mikaela nodded in agreement.

"No worried guys… Even if we die trying… at least you guys can remember that we're the brunettes who saved the day along with a silver headed stubborn teen." Sora laughed as Hikari nodded.

Leo smiled, "Alright… enough of this… let's just continue this later and let's focus on meeting Robot-Warrior." He said as he hops on into Skids while the other did the same.

* * *

"A meat shop… Oh wow." Sora said sarcastically as he stepped out of Mudflap.

Leo stepped out of Skids as the cars parked automatically. They were about to turn their holoforms on but, they were causing much attention. The Autobots decided to keep an eye out for Decepticons or HeartDecons. While entering the meat shop, Sora and Hikari kept on staring around them. It was weird and awkward as they were getting stares. The two heard Bumblebee honked and they went inside the shop.

"Robo-Warrior." Leo said as a middle aged man turn his head to him.

"Aw not you again," He groaned. "Alright! Everybody out! Out! Out" He 'shoo-ed' every customer in his shop and locked the door.

"You know him?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, kinda, he's an old friend." Sam answered.

"Old friend?" The man scoffs, "You're the reason that Sector 7 is dispatched!" He yelled as he stared at Sora and Hikari. "And who are those kids?"

The two brunettes glanced at each other and shrugged, "I'm Sora! And this is Hikari! We're both here to protect your world from Heartless and Nightmares!" He chirped as they all heard a barking sound along with a purring sound.

"Okay…" He trailed off and his eyes landed on Sam. "Okay kid, listen. You've drag kids into your war and now me. I want you out." He spat.

Sam raised both oh his hands and showed him a weird symbol. "I need your help to read this symbol. They've been going inside my mind like crazy!" He shouted as he observed the symbol.

The man stared at Sam and them to Mikaela, Leo, Sora, and Hikari. "Alright kid, over here." He monotone them to come.

Sora leaned close to Mikaela as Hikari did the same, "Who's that guy anyway?"

Mikaela giggled, "He's Simmons… he used to be a pain in the *ss. And right now, he's living with his mom." He answered as Sora and Hikari snickered,

"I heard that!" Simmons shouted.

The three laughed as Simmons leaded them to a freezer filled with dead meat, "Ew… dead pigs…" Mikaela closed her nose as Hikari and Sora paled.

"Ew! So gross!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm gonna hurl again…" Hikari mumbled as she placed a hand over her mouth. Sam and Leo gave a look to the three as they rolled their eyes. Leon bends down and helped Simmons lift up a secret panel.

"What I'm going to show you is super secret…." He glanced at everyone and finally said before going down, "Do NOT tell my mother." Sora and Hikari snickered again and Simmons glared at the two.

They all entered the large space down from the freezer. Leo and Sora was about to touch some kind of robot in a glass but, Simmons smacked their heads and said it was radioactive. He climbed up and grabbed a lot of files and shoved them all into the desk. Leaving, a lot of pictures scattered thru the whole desk. Hikari cough as dust flew in the air. Mikaela fanned herself to keep the dust away while Sam closed his eyes.

Simmons started to show Sam some pictures with symbols around the world. "These… are NBEs!" Simmons shouted as he pointed to an old car and jet.

"Oh really?" Sora said sarcastically as Hikari nudges him.

Sam ignore the two brunettes and lifted his head up to Simmons, "Do you know how to read this?" He asked.

"Maybe he can't…" Mikaela said, "But, I know something that can." She continued as she went back to Bumblebee and grabbed a box from his trunk. She went back to the secret place and placed the box on the table.

"He's going to be a little rough…" She warns as she grabbed a screwdriver and narrowed it. Mikaela opened the box and a Decepticon jumped.

Sora grabbed the chain on its neck and straighten it up while Hikari summoned her keyblade. Simmons stared in shock as he saw an over-sized key in Hikari's grip. She gave him a 'I'll explain later look', Simmons nodded. As Hikari turn her head to the little Decepticon, Sora summoned his keyblade.

"Hey! Behave." Mikaela scolded.

"Wow… all this time… I wanted to see an evil alien up close and this one right here is like a Chihuahua." Simmons said as he stared at the Decepticon in awe.

"Pfft. We've seen much more than this." Sora grinned.

"Yeah… we even befriend with him!" Hikari gave a wink, referring to a certain blue alien.

Sam, Mikaela, Leo, and Simmons exchange looks to the brunettes as they both sweat dropped. The Decepticon tried to struggle again and Mikaela turn towards him with a glare and her glare turn into a really soft smile. "If you behave and tell me what these symbols mean, I won't hurt your other eye." she asked sweetly to the Decepticon.

The Decepticon pouted and sighed, "Alright… but, this is just because you asked me nicely!" He yelled.

* * *

**A/N: A bit late! Sorry guys! Hope you enjoy this chap!**

**R&R please!**


	23. Chapter 23: Jetfire

**A/N: A new chap XD Thanks for the reviews!**

**Prisonkeeper: Me too… Let's see in this chap! Thank you very much :3**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483: Yeah, and let's see what Jetfire has in his metal head.**

**Taeniaea: Thanks ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

Chapter 23: Jetfire

_"The closes one is at Washington."_

The five Autobots and the six humans arrived at the National Air and Space Museum. All of them step out of the alt-modes of the Autobots. Simmons took out their binoculars and eyed the doors of the museum. He mumbled something about wanting to be an astronaut. Just as Hikari and Sora stepped out of Mudflap and Sideswipe, both of their holoforms appeared out of nowhere and covered their eyes. Sora and Hikari gasped a little by the sudden cover.

"Hey, man! We have sparklings here!" Sunstreaker raised his fist up.

"Yeah, whatever. Here kid. Hold on to this." Simmons said as he handed Sam his pants. He began to put some other clothes on as he grabbed a bottle. Both of Sideswipe and Mudflap released their hand from Hikari and Sora as the two brunettes began to rub their eyes as their eyes adjust the sunlight. Suddenly, Simmons' pants were thrown to the brunettes. Luckily, Hikari dodge quickly and Sora was the one who ended up having the old man's pants on his face. Hikari, the stingray twins, the chevy twins, and Mikaela snickered while Leo, Sam, and Simmons began to argue again.

"Not funny." Sora mumbled as he tossed the pants off of his face.

"Eat this…" Sam said as he handed Hikari and Sora a little pill. They ate it and sighed as they all began to run towards the museum.

"Stay safe!" they heard the Autobots yelled.

* * *

Sora and Hikari jumped out off their hiding spot, which is the air vents. They meet up with Sam, Mikaela, Leo, and Simmons. Mikaela opened the metal box and let the little Decepticon out. "Behave." She warn as she pointed a finger at him.

"I'm claustrophobic!" The Decepticon yelled.

Hikari handed Sam the shard as they all ran into two different ways, Simmons was with Sora and Leo as he was holding up some kind of technology in his hand. Sam, Mikaela, and Hikari followed the Decepticon as Sam was pointing out the shard to every airplane in the museum. The three followed The Decepticon as he was speeding. At the same time, they meet up in the same jet. Simmons radar began to beep like crazy while the Decepticon transformed.

"Oh… there he is," The Decepticon said as he turn to them all. "This guy's a legend, like the Chairman of the board! You, boy, point the shard and let the magic be seen." He finished as Sam nodded.

He narrowed the shard and it brought back the jet to live, Mikaela approached it and stayed under as she examine the jet. She saw a bird looking tattoo on the jet. "Darn! It's a Decepticon!" She screamed.

They all got out of the way of the other Decepticon and hid under a plane as the tiny Decepticon transformed into his monster truck toy car form. Sora and Hikari summoned their keyblades and stood in a fighting stance. They both dodge roll away as the big Decepticon began to lose some part and landed on where the two brunette has been standing.

"Behold! The eternal glory of JETFIRE!" Jetfire screamed into the open space.

Jetfire glanced around and saw the attached planes on the ceiling. "What sort of hideous place is this?!" He said pushing some planes out of the way. The blue Decepticon drove up near Mikaela as some of Jetfire's parts came out. Sora blocked it with his keyblade while Hikari avoided to get hit. He turned to where the four were hiding, "Show yourselves or face my infinite wrath!"

Sam came out with his hiding spot with both of his hands up in surrender. Jetfire started to walk away from him and to a very large door. He pushed some of the planes away again, "Move it!' He shouted. But, the planes backed fired and hit him on the back of his head or helm. "Oh, bugger it!" He yelled as he plugged the planes out and throw it someplace in the museum.

"I tell 'ya, this guy didn't age well!" The blue Decepticon pointed out as they all chased after Jetfire.

"Open! Fire! Fire! FIRE I SAY!" He yelled as his cannons didn't work. "Aw blasted these worthless parts!" He shouted again and pushed the door forcefully open.

"WAIT UP!" Sam, Sora, and Hikari yelled in union as they chased the escaped Decepticon Jet.

"Aw crap man… The Museum is going to be angry, very angry!" Simmons stated as he chased after Sam and the others.

A dust cloud appeared beside them all as they saw Bumblebee, the chevy twins, and the stingray twins pulling up and parked near Jetfire. Sora and Hikari summoned back their keyblades and step up front, backing Sam and the others a bit further just until Jetfire stops yelling. Jetfire scanned the area and saw a lot of dusty old planes and jets. He growled and smacked his cane on the ground and some of the plane.

"I'm on a mission!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"Hey! Chill dude!" Sora shouted and waved his keyblade up in the air as Hiakri swung it over her shoulder.

"What do you fleshlings want?"

"W-We just want to talk…" Leo squeaked.

Jetfire examine both Sora and Hikari. "I don't believe it… I can't believe my very own optics that I'm seeing TWO keyblade in the hands of a sparkling…" He murmured but Sora could hear it. He closed up with Sora and Hikari, "Tell me Mech and Femme… who are your creators?" He asked.

They both shrugged, "Dunno… never knew. But we both knew our foster." Hikari answered as she kicked the ground crossing her arms after she placed her keyblade on her back.

"Tell me… what planet am I on?" Jetfire asked again.

"Earth!" Mikaela shouted in union with Simmons and Sam.

"Earth?" Jetfire repeated. "Such a terrible name for a planet. Might as we call it dirt," He leaned closely to Sam and Mikaela. "Planet Dirt." He finished as some of the oil spit out of his mouth and almost hit Sam.

Jetfire began to look alarmed as he saw the five Autobots in their alt-mode. "Is the war still going on? Tell me who's winning!" He demanded at the Autobots.

"The Decepticons…" Sunstreaker hissed.

Jetfire spit on the ground and mumbled, "Well… I've change sides to the Autobots."

"Wait- so you can change sides?" The small Decepticon piped in.

Jetfire turn to the smaller Decepticon and his optics lit up a bit more. "It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" The small Decepticon asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe!"

The small Decepticon came on the ground next to Mikaela's feet. "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides too, Warrior Goddess." Mikaela looked down at him, a bit amused. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"You're so cute." Mikaela smiled as Bubmlebee and the other groaned.

"Hush it Decepticreep! We have sparklin' here!" Skids yelled.

"Name's Wheelie." Wheelie said.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked, looking at Mikaela pointing his finger to Wheelie.

"At least he's trustworthy, Sam." Mikaela snaps.

Sora face palmed as Hikari laughed nervously, "Oh boy…" They both mumbled.

"Yeah, well, he's trustworthy and he's nude and he's perverted." he listed, pointing at Wheelie who was still hugging Mikaela's leg.

"Can you just-" Sam kicked him off Mikaela's leg. "Can you stop?"

"Hey? What are you doing?" Wheelie complained, falling over and Mikaela gave Sam a look.

"Don't say anything. I don't want to argue." he said, holding up a hand before turning back to Jetfire. "What were you saying?"

He stepped forward and brought down his fist making them fall to the ground. "I told you my name was Jetfire!" he shouted bring his cane thing to the ground close to Sam. "So stop judging me!" Both Sora and Hikari narrowed their keyblade to Jetfire as they backed away a little bit. "I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries! My father, why, he was a wheel! The first wheel! Do you know what he tranformed into?"

"No." Simmons said, shaking his head.

"Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity and-" there was a farting sound as a parachute came out of Jetfire's bottom making him fall back with a loud thump. Sora snickered with the fellow Autobots as Hikari nudges him on his ribs and shakes her head. They ran over to make sure he was alright. "My boosters are fried!" he got up on his elbow, rubbing his face.

"I think we can help each other." Sam said. "You know things I don't know and I know things you don't know."

Hikari lends Sam a knife made from ice. Sora sat on one of the airplanes as the fellow Autobots was still in their alt-modes. Hikari leaned closer to the symbols and shrugged. After a moment, Sam finally finished drawing at the dry grass and stabbed the ice knife to the ground.

"Somebody kept giving me these symbols alright." Sam paused and placed both od his hands on his head. "Megatron said that he wants something in my brain! And someone called the Fallen is after her and her brother and her friend!" Sam yelled and pointed a finger at Hikari, then Sora, and then to nowhere.

"The Fallen?" Jetfire shouted. "I know him," Bumblebee and the two set of twins drove up closer. "He left me here to rust!" he hit his chest plates and some parts to fall off. "The original first Decepticon! He's terrible to work with, it's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission! The Fallen's search! I remember now! For the Dagger's Tip, a-and the Key!"

"O-okay, wait, s-slow down there… um… Jetfire? The Dagger's Tip? The Key? What are you talking about?" Sam asked as they all walked closer to him.

"No time to explain! Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

* * *

They all landed with a loud thud against the hot sand. Sora landed flat on his face while Hikari rolled down the sand hill almost hitting Bumblebee in the process. They all groaned as they were starting to wake up. Hikari stopped rolling as Bumblebee caught her on his hand. Mudflap helped Sora as he pulled him out of the sand. Sora coughed and blinked a few times before standing up to help Simmons and the others. Apparently, Sunstreaker were complaining to Jetfire as his paint job was ruin and there was a dent on his head from hitting a large rock.

"Where are we?" Sam shouted. Both Sora and Hikari saw Sam was injured, they both narrowed their keyblade to Sam's hand and said,

"Cure." Then, Sam's hand was healed.

"Wow…" Was all that Sam and Mikaela could managed to say.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" Leo shouted, excited.

"We're not in Vegas!" Simmons smacked Leo's head.

Sora placed both of his hands on the back of his head, "What's a Vegas?" He asked curiously as Hikari nodded in agreement.

Simmons sighed, "Alright kid now's not the time." He answered as the two shrugged. He sharply turned his head to Jetfire and pointed a finger at him. "That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt! People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard-"

"Oh, shut up!" Jetfire snapped, stepping forward and bending down to his level. "I told you I was opening a space bridge, it's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"What?" Sam shouted, getting up. "What did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything!" they all got up, groaning a bit.

"Don't you get snappy with me, fleshling!" Jetfire scolded, sitting down. "You were duly informed!"

"Can you just, tell me what's going on here?" Sam questioned.

"This planet was visited by our race once before," he explained, getting up. "by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without Energon, we will be gone, perish!" Jetfire screamed.

"Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer?" Simmons asked, raising a hand. "Beginning- middle- end. Facts, details. Condense: Plot. Tell it!"

Jetfire turned around. "Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors build a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns." he looked up at the sun.

"The heck!" Sora suddenly yelled, "So that means… you guys have been destroying suns around the whole universe?!" Jetfire nodded.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked.

"Yes! You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name was, forevermore, the Fallen." he lifted his hand projecting a little screen in front of them showing what he was talking about.

"He despised you, the human race, and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find." He shut off the projection.

"Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if he finds the Tomb of the Primes, you world will be no more." he finished in a low voice.

"So how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen." he responded, looking up at the sun once again. He glanced back to Sora and Hikari, "And of course one more choice is three keybearers or just three Keyblades." He stated.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asked.

"Three keyblades?" Hikari asked after Sam.

Jetfire got down to Sam's level. "So you've met a Prime?" he asked eagerly. "Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive? Here, on this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save me."

Jetfire sagged in disappointment. "So he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could have stopped the Fallen. But, we do have small hope in the sparklings. Tell me femme, do you have another keybearer with you?" He asked as Sora and Hikari nodded.

"Yeah… he's um.. not here actually but, he's here in this world." She answered.

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactive Optimus and bring him back to life with the three keyblades' help?" Sam questioned, hopefully.

"That might work."

Sora pat Jetfire's leg, "How do you know so much about the keyblade?" He asked.

"Mech… I have been told about what war you have been on, the Keyblade War was it? It was placed near our home, Planet Cybertron. Heck, even your great great great creators were involved. Then, after your war ended, your creators came to us, Cybertronians. Your femme creator showed us you two, can you believe they can travel into time?!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"Mom?" Hikari asked. "And Dad? Were there? On your Planet?" Sora finished.

Jetfire nodded, "Yes, they were… Most help to our race, even your previous master, Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort, and Master Yen Sid, were indeed much help to us. Tell me, how are they doing?" he asked.

"Well um… Master Xehanort became evil and dead, I think. Master Yen Sid has already retired. And Master Eraqus has disappeared into the Light." Hikari explained a bit fast. "But now, we have new Masters. King Mickey, Master Ventus, Master Aqua, and Master Terra! And your soon to be Masters: Sora, Riku, and me! But there's also a few more keyblade wielders…" She chirped happily.

"I see…"

"But… one prob. The Organization is back and they're after us! Well... mostly Hikari but… -they're planning something evil…" Sora said as all eyes laid on him.

"Wait… you're saying that you're being hunted down by evil mans?" Mikaela asked.

"Well… they aren't humans. They're Nobodies. Like me once. They don't have hearts. They express their feelings with their memories of their Somebodies." Hikari explained.

"The H*ll… That's just rude man." Mudflap said as he crossed his arms and the other nodded in agreement.

"That's just messed up…" Sideswipe added.

"_You said it."_ Bumblebee sighed thru his vents.

Both Sora and Hikari glanced at each other and smiled, "Alright… let's end the Fallen and restore peace back to Earth." Sora grinned.

"Yeah… So, where can we find the Matrix?" Sam asked.

"Follow your mind, your map," Jetfire hit his head. "your symbols! What you carved in the sand, it's your clue: _'When dawn lights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway!'_" he put his cane close to Sam who brought his arm up. "Find the doorway! Go now! Go! That was my mission! It's your mission now!" They backed away a little."Go before the Decepticons find me and find you!"

Bumblebee and the other Autobots turn into their alt-mode. Sam, Mikaela, Leo, and Simmons went inside of Bumblebee while Sora and Hikari took one last glance at Jetfire and started to walk away. Mudflap and Skids were already gone, guarding Bumblebee and his passengers. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waited for Sora and Hikari to hop in.

"Wait, femme." Jetfire said and Hikari stopped. Jetfire handed something to her hand, she look at it and her eyes widened as she saw the shard of the AllSpark was in her grip. "Take it, you'll need it to save the worlds. And mech," He turn to Sora and handed him a small vial, filled with blue liquid. "It's your keys to defeat Darkness." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Jetfire. I promise. We will not let you down."

* * *

**A/N: Wow… Sora and Hikari's mom and dad and great great great grandfather were keyblade wielders! So okay, time to explain,**

**First off, Sora's mom and dad went on a mission with The three masters, they left Sora and Hikari with no memory of them on Destiny Island (Sora is one years old and Hikari is a few months). Master Yen Sid stopped their age as they travel back in time to Planet Cybertron, they were doing recons but saw a war was going on and help the species on their war and helped shipped the AllSpark to Earth. After the keyblade war ended and loss of Master Hana and Master Simon (their mom and dad) Master Yen Sid retire and reverse their spell. **

**Their great great great grandfather, Master Kai. Visited Jetfire, before he diploid on his real mission, to do recons of the worlds in the space.**

**Well, Master Yen Sid can reverse time if he has too but, he can only do it a few times, according to the laws. He has done it three times (the first is to help Master Kai travel in time, second was the Cybertron war and the second is on the Mark of Mastery Exam.)**

**I will gladly explain again if you guys don't understand ^^ **

**R&R please ^^**


	24. Chapter 24: Battle at Night

**A/N: A new chap! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Taeniaea: Thanks ^^**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483: Cool! Which month? Yeah, Riku's dad is but his mom isn't. He liked to travel around the whole world with Hana and Simon when they were just 14.**

**prisonkeeper: Here's the next chap :3**

**optimistic: Thanks ^^ Don't worry, I have something planned for the diney trio. Me too, but, papers these days are very expensive... Thank you again ^^. Hmm, I'll see what I can do with Jetfire, he is awesome but, he will live with Optimus as his armor. But, maybe he'll live in my fic ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

Chapter 24: Battle at Night

_"Listen here, we're going 30.5 degree north, 34 east. It's part of the Red Sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of the blade."_

They heard Simmons said thru the radio. Both of the Corvette Stingrays revved their engines and fasten their seatbelts around Sora and Hikari. Sora was inside Sideswipe while Hikari was inside Sunstreaker. The sleek black Corvette Stingray doesn't mind the brunette in his interior. She played with the AllSpark shard in her hand as she examines it. Sunstreaker ignored the radiation as he speeded up. Suddenly, cops began to chase the cars as they were speeding thru the limit. Bumblebee and the other turned into a sharp corner, losing the cops.

Mikaela was in a black robe as Sora and Hikari pulled their hood up. Sam, Simmons, and Leo were hiding behind a wall while the Autobots transformed into their bi-pedal mode and hid on top of the building. As soon as the coast was clear, Mikaela took off her black robe and the brunettes pulled their hoods down.

"Coast's clear." Leo whispered.

Sam turned to Hikari, "I heard you can copy any voice?" She nodded. "Alright, you're going to copy Simmons voice and Riku this okay? Major Lennox or anyone else is okay." He said as he inserted a coin into the payphone.

Hikari grabbed the phone and coughed, _"Hello?"_

* * *

Riku was standing near Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps while seeing the Autobots getting into their alt-mode and strapped to a metal platform. He growled as he saw Director Galloway moving towards the platform, pointing his finger at the SIC. Riku scowled as he almost summoned his keyblade but, Bat Bat squeak and Major Lennox placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill kid." Sergeant Epps said.

Riku nod and took a deep breath. A soldier came up to them with a phone, "Riku… A call for you." He said as he handed Riku the phone.

"Hello?" Riku asked curiously.

_"Riku! It's me, Twilight?"_ Riku's eyes widened. before Riku could even greet Twilight, he was cut off. _"Listen… I don't have much more time. Go to 30.5 degree north, 34 east. Code: Mummy! Triangle! Sands! Agrabah! And bring big man there too along with his friends!"_ and the line was cut off.

Riku smirked as he handed the phone back to the soldier. "Major Lennox, we're going to Agrabah."

Both Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps raised an eyebrow, "Agrabah? Isn't that a cartoon?" Sergeant Epps asked.

Suddenly, Major Lennox realized and started to chuckle. He patted Riku's shoulder and smiled, "We get 'cha. C'mon men! Let's load up!" He commanded.

'_Hikari wants us to go to Agrabah, A.K.A, Egypt. And bring Optimus there. They have a plan.' _Riku thought as he hops inside the cargo plane.

* * *

The Autobots and the six humans have passed thru the guard of Egypt. Hikari saw Simmons talking to a lady and she was excited to help us. She turned to Sunstreaker's holoform and he just shrugged. Hikari did the same and saw it was getting dark by the minute. They found shelter and bust inside the abandoned building. The Autobots stood on guard as the humans rest. Well, not for Sora and Hikari, they also stood on guard with their keyblades in hand.

Hikari decided to mess around a bit as she was marching like a soldier. She was guarding the front door as Sora was guarding the back door. She played with her keyblade, swinging it around. She kicked a rock and it ended up with a clang. She tensed a bit and narrowed her keyblade, placing it in front of her, pointing her keyblade to where the rock hit.

"Who's there?" She asked.

A dark chuckle was heard as Hikari glared and stiffed. A silver long haired man appeared with a two meter sword in his hand. She knew that this was the guy who made Cloud's life miserable, he was the reason that Cloud ended up joing the dark side in the past. He almost killed Tifa, he was the one who asked her to let her Darkness win, he was the one with one wing, he's the one who's being hunted down by Cloud. His goes by the name,

"Sephiroth." Hikari hissed as Sephiroth smirked evilly. "What are you doing here!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"It's simple, Warrior. My answer is 'To set Darkness across this world'." He said as he narrowed his long blade to Hikari.

"Oh yeah? You gotta go thru me first!" She raised her fist up and stood in a fighting stance.

"Very well."

Sephiroth charged at her with his blade while Hikari gripped on her keyblade tighter and stopped the blade from going thru her. Her keyblade and Sephiroth's keyblade formed into an X position as their blade clashes forming a bit of sparks. Hikari pushed a little power in her keyblade as she was getting worn out by Sephiroth. Hikari released the form and slashed Sephiroth but, he jumped backwards into the air, floating.

Hikari jumped using Flowmotion kicking some sand in the process. She slashed Sephiroth from above but he blocked it and threw her back to where she stood before. Hikari never kept her eyes away from the enemy, she summoned her keyblade again but it turned into two different keyblades, one black and one white. She dragged her keyblade while running towards Sephiroth. She blocked Sephiroth's attacks using her keyblade in an X form as a shield.

All of the sudden, Sephiroth appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened and quickly blocked his sword. Sephiroth pushed harder into his sword, bringing Hikari to her knees for defense. She glared and growled at the One Winged Angel. Or devil.

"HIKARI!"

She turned her head and saw a frustrated Sora, with Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, and Leo. The Autobots woken up from their recharge and revved their engines. She was caught off guard as Sephiroth lifted his sword and slashed her keyblade. Hikari lost her balance and slipped, her keyblade was thrown away from her, across the sides. She turned back to Sephiroth with a glare as Sora was glaring at the One Winged Devil. Sephiront was putting his blade near Hikari's neck as he smirked evilly at the brunette.

"Twinkle! Sword off of her, buddy!" Sideswipe shouted as the blades in his hand flung out of its hiding spot.

"Yeah, and get out of here!" Sunstreaker added.

Sephiroth let out a low chuckle, "Come closer and her head will be cut clean of her shoulder." He glared at everyone.

Hikari glanced around for any weapon she can use against Sephiroth. Her hand touched the cold sand and she smirked. As soon as Sephiroth turn back to the brunette, Hikari was smirking and she tossed sand into Sephiroth's face. He backed away, lowering his weapon while his other hand was rubbing his eyes. Hikari slipped off and ran towards Sora.

She re-summon her keyblades and narrowed it as Sora grinned, "Nice move."

"Thanks." Hikari smiled and turn to Sam. "Go, get inside. You too," She turn to the Autobots. "We'll take care of this."

"What?! No! We ain't goin' nowhere! We ain't leavin' you two to fight off this creep!" Skids snapped.

"Don't worry guys, with us two as a team, we're unstoppable." Sora encouraged them to go as he gave them a smile.

"Alright," Sam sighed in defeat. "But you better come back alive! Or else I'll have Jolt and Ratchet lectured you two!" He yelled over his shoulder as he grabbed Mikaela's hand and ran inside with Simmons and Leo. The Autobots hesitated for a moment but they went to the back door to protect Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, and Leo, if the creepy cosplayer gets in the abandoned house.

Hikari laughed as Sora grinned. "You ready?" Sora asked as they both saw Sephiroth with red eyes.

"Yeah, let's do this!" They both charged at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth blocked Sora's attack as Hikari narrowed her keyblade to him, using Spark Dive. Sephiroth got hit and Sora smirked and used Shadowbreaker. He spins around with dark and light around him and stopped right in front of Sephiroth, taking the element of surprise. He kicked him right on his chin and Hikari appeared right above him, slamming him down with the keyblade. They both saw and witness Sephiroth lying of the sand with his hand loosen on his sword.

They both grinned next to each other but, a shadow covered their backs and they turn and saw Sephiroth with his sword. Hikari turn to the fake Sephiroth, the fake turn into a single black feather. Sora cursed and raised his keyblade to block Sephiroth's attack on time but, Hikari grabbed him and kicked away, using Flowmotion. Sephiroth didn't stabbed them but, he stabbed the sand. He turn and saw Hikari and Sora safe and sound. He growled but smirked as he saw Hikari injured a bit on her right shoulder.

"Hikari!" Sora yelled and cursed as he saw her shoulder was sprain a little.

"Sora, don't worry, I'm fine. I'll take care of my shoulder later but now, let's finish him." Hikari said as she got up and used her left hand to wield the keyblade.

"Stubborn." Sora smiled.

"Yes, yes I am." Hikari proudly replied. Luckily, Ventus taught her how to be left-handed.

They both run towards the angry Sephiroth. Sora ran faster as Hikari run slower. Hikari jumped and used Sora's shoulder as a boost up. Sora speeded up as he change into his Final Form and Hikari into her Light Form. Sora attacked Sephiroth with both of his keyblades as Hikari grabbed one of the Wingblades. Sora slashed Sephiroth at the same time by using both of his keyblades, but, Sephiroth escaped thru the gap in between.

When Sephiroth landed on the sand, Hikari blocked his light as she came from above him. She slashed him down with all her blade as the five other blades followed the first blade. Hikari jumped back once as she and Sora narrowed their blades to him.

"LIGHT!" They both yelled and grabbed each other's hand.

A blinding light surrounded them and on the tip of their blades, a light was shot. After a few seconds later, the light died down as they only saw a single black feather on the place where Sephiroth laid. Hikari bended down and picked the feather up, glancing up to Sora with a serious look. He only nodded.

"Sora! Hikari!" They heard Mikaela yelled for their name.

Hikari stood up as Sora helped her up. The two turn around and saw the Autobots along with Sam, Mikaela, Leo, and Simmons running towards them. "What happen?! We saw a blinding light and then poof! The guy's gone!" Sam said in a panicked tone.

"He escaped." Sora sighed as Hikari grinned sheepishly.

"Like the coward he is, he left a feather as he flees." Hikari said as she showed them the black feather.

Bumblebee, the stingrays twins, and the chevy twins' holoform appeared and examined the feather. Bumblebee hugged Hikari but, she flinches. "Aw! That kind of hurt…" she mumbled.

Bumblebee's eyes widened, "What's wrong?" he asked the two brunettes.

"She got hit on her right shoulder." Sora explained.

"Sora!" Hikari scolded. "You don't have to tell them…"

Bumblebee and the others gave a look to Hikari as she just shrugged. "Well… can you heal yourself with what you did to Sam?" Mikaela questioned.

"Nope… we can only heal outside wounds not inside." Hikari shook her head as Sora nodded.

"But, it can only heal a little." Sora said as he cast Cura on his sister.

"Thanks Sora." Hikari smiled.

"You're welcome." Sora replied. "Now let's patch you up." Mikaela added as they all nodded and went inside.

* * *

"AW! THAT HURTS!"

Hikari winch as Bumblebee straighten her arm. Sideswipe was holding her down while Sunstreaker was helping him doing so. Mikaela ripped her jacket and used it as bandages. Hikari hung her head down as the pain was still there. Sora, Sam and, Leo shut their ears tightly as Simmons stared. Bumblebee glanced over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and the three nodded,

"Hold on for a second, 'kay?"

"Wha- OW! OKAY! THAT REALLY HURT!" Hikari screamed as Bumblebee straightened her arm again.

Mikaela wrap her jacket around Hikari's shoulder and tied it. "Ugh… I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." Hikari mumbled as she got up and stretched her other arm.

"Is it done yet?" They heard Sora, Sam and Leo yelled in union.

"Yes! Now, stop being a coward!" Simmons snaps.

Hikari smack Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker's heads as Mudflap and Skids were laughing. She turned to them. "Aw! Hey! What was that for?!" The three yelled as Hikari and Mikaela snickered.

Hikari shrugged, "Dunno… just want to do that." She smirked and murmured a, "Payback."

Mikaela pat Hikari's good shoulder and left as she and Sam went to the roof. Simmons and Leo went to sleep while Sora jumped to the chair and slept. Hikari sighed as she sat back down. The chevy twins stayed awake for the night as Bumblebee and the stingray twins were inside. Bumblebee saw Hikari was still having trouble to sleep, he smiled and sat next to her. "Trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"Not really?" Hikari answered as Bumblebee gave her a look. "Okay, okay… I was thinking."

"What is it?" Sideswipe asked.

"Cybertron… Our parents… The Future…" Hikari trailed off as she leaned her head back.

"Well, nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Sunstreaker smiled as Hikari nodded.

They saw Sam walking out to the roof as Leo, Sora, and Simmons woke up and saw they were hugging each other. The stingray twins snickered as Bumblebee coughed and Hiakri was laughing. They all followed Sam to the roof where he was pointing at the stars, Mikaela stood beside him, gazing the stars.

"You guys see those three stars?" Sam pointed to the three stars in line. "The stars, see the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's Belt. It's also called the three kings, the reason for that is because the three Egyptian kings who riled in Giza built them to mirror those stars." He finished as they all nod. "It's like an arrow staring you in your face."

"They all point due east, towards Jordan." Simmons said. "The Mountain of Petra."

Hikari raised an eyebrow as Sora gave them all a look. Hikari turn to Sora with a confused look and said,

"Did Sam just point his finger to Wonderland, Neverland, and Disney Town?"

* * *

**A/N: Chap done ^^ Hope you guys like this chap ^^**

**R&R Please ^^**


	25. Chapter 25: Old Friend

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, fav, and alert ^^**

TWI1IGHTMAST3R: **Thank you so much for the fav, review, and alert ^^**

Kh-Hardcorefan4483: **Yup. And the humans on earth thought all stars is just filled with gas that could burn you but, they're worlds. They cannot go to the star without proper equipment, they need a Gummi ship, an armor (Like Ven, Terra, and Aqua), or a transporter. He's at Earth to spread Darkness and kill Sora, Riku, and Hikari! That's a great idea ^^**

prisonkeeper: **Nice ^^, maybe Roxas will appear in this chap ;). Wow XD**

Taeniaea: **Thank you ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

Chapter 25: Old Friends

"Great… we have no clue where we are or where the Matrix is located…"

Simmons groaned as they were in the middle of the dessert. It has been hours since they depart from their previous hideout. Since Sam pointed out Orion's Belt, also known as Wonderland, Neverland, and Disney Town to the Keybearers, they've been searching for the location of the Matrix. Sora and Hikari pretty much doesn't want to bother Simmons, or Leo, or even Sam because they were in a very bad mood. The two keybearers decided to walk slower than the three, to avoid getting scold or anything. Mikaela also kept her distance from the three, including Bumblebee, the stingray twins, and the chevy twins.

"Um… I think you should stay away from Sam, Bee…" Hikari suggested.

"_And why's that… Twinkle?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"He's in a very bad mood." Sora said as Hikari nodded.

Bumblebee nodded his head and sighed thru his vents. He backed away from Sam and joined to chat with the stingray twins while the chevy twins were goofing off by faking to be a ninja in the dessert. Simmons and Sam were in the front while Leo was staring in awe at the cliffs. Mikaela chatted with Sora as Hikari just starting to scan the area.

She stops as she saw a tint of black from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the side and saw a hooded man, standing alone in the middle of the dessert. Her eyes widened as she realized the hooded man. The man was used to be one of the members of Organization XV. The 'man' pulled down his hood and a blonde teen was seen. A spiky haired, blue eyed, teenage boy was seen under the hood. Hikari grinned as she saw who he is.

"Roxas!"

She yelled happily. All eyes and optics stared at her. "Roxas! Hey! Roxas!" Hikari called again.

But, Roxas turned away to another path and ran. "Hey! Roxas! Wait up!"

She ran after him and was gone in a few seconds. Sora panicked and soon followed his sister with Mikaela behind. Sam and Simmons began to curse along with Leo, in a frustrated look; they began to chase after Sora and Mikaela. Soon after the Autobots turned to their alt-mode, they began the chase. This was going to be a very long chase.

* * *

"Hey! Roxas! Slow down will 'ya?!" Hikari shouted but, Roxas only ran faster.

Hikari sighed heavily but, she chased him using Flowmotion. After turning to another path, they ended up finding a cave. Hikari jumped and landed on the sand. She ran towards Roxas and grabbed his hand, to stop him from running. Roxas stopped and stared at Hikari for a moment before turning his whole body to face her. Hikari panted heavily and grinned at him while placing both of her hand on her knees for support.

"Roxas, what are you doing here? In this world I mean? I thought you were supposed to be at Radiant Garden?" Hikari asked curiously.

Roxas sighed and gave a sad smile, "I am…," Hikari raised an eyebrow and frowns, "What I mean is that I'm not me. Well, the real one is at Radiant Garden but, the one right here in front of you is just a memory from Xikari. She wants to give you a clue to get to the Matrix." Memory Roxas stated as Hikari nodded.

He pointed his finger to a large cave. "There. You'll find the Matrix." He said as Hikari nodded.

"Oh wait! Before you leave… can you tell Xikari thank you?" She asked as Memory Roxas nodded.

"I will and good luck, a great war is about to begin." Memory Roxas said as Hikari nodded again.

Memory Roxas disappeared as Hikari only grinned. She heard engine sounds were heard, she turned around and found the Autobots. Sora, Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, and Leo stepped out of the vehicles and approached Hikari with a scolding look. But, they soon stopped as they saw a single tear on Hikari's cheek. Bumblebee whirred and clicked as the other Autobots panicked.

"W-Why are you leaking?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Huh?" Hikari said as she touched her cheek and gasp as she felt tears. "I'm not crying… It must someone else's tears. Someone, who's very sad out there, up in the sky…" She said as she glanced up to the sky. _'Optimus Prime… I bet you're the one calling for help…'_ she thought as she wiped the tears away.

Sora sighed, "Oh yeah…" He mumbled. "But, why did you run away?" He asked.

Hikari turn to him with a big grin, "I've got a clue from Roxas! The Matrix is in that cave!" she pointed her finger to the large door.

They all shrugged and went inside the large cave. There was a large painting on the left side. Sam quickly examined the painting along with Sora, Hikari, and Mikaela. The chevy twins started to argue about something. Mikaela tried to stop them but, they began to wrestle. Sora, Hikari, Sam, and Mikaela jumped out of the way as Skids threw Mudflap to the paintings. Bumblebee grabbed their heads and knocked them together, dragging the chevy twins out. He threw them to the sand.

"Now that's just rude." Skids said as he and Mudflap stood up.

Sora began to examine the painting as it cracked where Mudflap crashed into. He dusted the dust off of a metal thing and saw weird symbols on the metal, "Sam! Come and check it out." He said as Sam stared at the symbols.

"Bee!" Sam shouted and Bumblebee nodded.

Bumblebee narrowed his plasma cannon at the metal and shot the metal while the others take cover. After a few seconds, the dust cleared off and they checked the hole out. It was a secret entrance to another cave. Sam told the Autobots to stay while they observed the inside of the cave. Sora and Hikari summoned their keyblades. Sora held his keyblade tightly as he scanned the area while Hikari swung her keyblade to her shoulder and stared.

"The Tomb of the Primes." Simmons said, looking around.

"Hello!" Leo yelled having it echo back to him. Sam crouched down to something quickly and Mikaela looked down too, seeing the Matrix.

"The Matrix." he murmured, smiling a little. He touched the sides of it to bring it up but when he did, it turned to dust. Everyone's heart drop as the dust hit the hands. Sam started making sounds, gripping the dust.

"Thousands of years turned it to dust." Simmons stated.

"This isn't supposed to happen." Sam whispered.

"Hear that?" Simmons asked as a roar went over the place. Leo and Simmons ran out of the tomb while Sora, Hikari, and Mikaela stayed behind.

Mikaela started to cry as Sora sighed heavily; Hikari gripped on her keyblade and grinned. "Sam! Don't ever give up hope! There must be a way!" She encouraged him.

"Y-You're right… there has to be a way. There has to be." He repeated and grabbed his sock. He began to fill his sock with the black sand.

"Sam!" Simmons yelled from the top of the rock as they ran out, joining them. "Think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" They saw Optimus being brought down by a parachute.

"Absolutely," Sam said, charging past them with me behind him. "Let's go."

* * *

Riku groaned as he saw Director Galloway was with them inside the cargo plane. He hated that man for wanting his friend to be surrendered to the Decepticons. Then, a warning serine was heard around the cargo plane. Riku smirked as Director Galloway started to panicked. He grabbed his parachute and placed it on the right position as he observed the panic Director being strapped into the parachute by Major Lennox.

"Did you get anything what I said?!" Major Lennox shouted trying to beat the engine of the plane.

"No!" Director Galloway shouted.

Major Lennox slapped him, "Just released the parachute!" Director Galloway released his parachute and Major Lennox face palmed, "Not now you dumb*ss!" he yelled and Director Galloway flew out of the plane.

Riku snickered as he took off his parachute and helped the Autobots out of the nets. "Did you say goodbye yet?" Sergeant Epps joked.

"He's in a rush." Major Lennox replied with a huge smile on his face, satisfied that no more pain in the butt from Director Galloway.

"Alright then, let's hurry up and drop at Egypt." Riku said and they all nodded.

After another hour, they finally arrived at the landing spot. They dropped all of them that are inside the cargo plane. This time, Riku didn't forget his parachute like last time in Shanghai. They dropped Optimus with a bunch of parachute attach to him. Riku released his parachute and dodge rolled to the sand. He summoned his keyblade and Bat Bat went out of his pocket, flapping his wings as he settled down at Riku's shoulder.

Major Lennox shot a flare up in the sky to signal that they had finally arrives. Riku only have to wait till Sora and Hikari arrives and they can take out the Fallen for good with Optimus' help. Jazz went to hide in the shadows with the soldiers for a sudden attack for the Decepticons while Ironhide and the triplets went to secure the area. Jolt and Ratchet stand by the buildings to help the wounded. Major Lennox set up a radio near the broken building as they took shelter there.

* * *

A few missiles were shot to the Autobots. Bumblebee and the other pull into a sudden halt as they let the humans out. Sora and Hikari summoned their keyblades but another came out, it was their original keyblades. It was the keyblades of Earth. They both stared at it for a moment before swinging it a few times.

Sora's keyblade was colored dark blue and have a few gears as the blade. It looks like it was made out of pure metal. The hilt of the keyblade also has the same dark blue metal. The handle was separated from the middle and the keychain had a light blue orb on the middle. His second keyblade was shaped in a robotic look; the hilt was long and was separate into two, leaving a small gap on the middle. At the blade, the hilt was connected again with three round gears as the blade. The handle was shaped like a large round gear. The keychain took shape as the bright blue liquid in a small vial. Sora grinned at his two brand new keyblades.

Hikari's keyblade was colored in a metallic way and it has weird light blue runes all over the key. The handle was shaped as wings but, it was filled with blue glowing runes. The hilt is formed the shape of a long light blue metal and the second and third hilt surrounds the main hilt, colored white and black with glowing blue runes. The hilt ended at the blade shaped as a giant round rune and the keychain took the shape as the AllSpark shard. Her second keyblade took shape as wings. It was brightly colored in bright blue, yellow, and white. The handle of the keyblade took shape as waves, which is colored bright blue and white. The hilt is zigzag between two metal; forming a hilt with yellow on the sides. The blade took shape as a yellow star and a crescent silver moon. The keychain is formed into the symbol of the Mark of Mastery with a crescent moon and a star dangling benath the symbol. Hikari also grinned as she saw the two bran new keyblades in her hand.

"Wow…" Leo yelled in surprised as he held his head.

"We've got to split up. Bumblebee and the stingrays, you guys are playing the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right?" Sam ordered.

"And we'll help Sam get to Optimus!" Sora exclaimed as he raised his first keyblade. Hikari nodded in agreement as she swung both of her keyblade over her shoulder.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there." Simmons pointed to the chevy twins. "You get to those soldiers." he looked at Sam and Mikaela. "Hope that dust works, kid."

"Thank you." Sam breathed and then he turned to Mikaela, Sora, and Hikari. They got to the top of a hill, looking over the city, and they saw two more flares coming up. "There it is. We gotta few couple miles." Sam stated and they started running again. They ran to a ghost town. Sora and Hikari kept alert the whole time as they kept on running, going through buildings practically guessing which way to go. Sam checked the clearing, Mikaela pushed open a door.

"Sam." Mikaela whispered.

"Wha-?" he turned and saw a Decepticon. Both Sora and Hikari held their keyblades in a fighting stance while Sam and Mikaela stand down. "Get down, get down, get down!" he whispered urgently to Sora and Hikari. The two bended down but didn't lower their guard. Mikaela held her breath while Sam pulled out a sword and make a small hole on the wall.

There were more explosions and then the ceiling started dropping dirt from something standing on the roof. Sam gulped as Hikari backed away seeing Ravage was in front; she stood in front of Sam with her keyblades ready to slash. Sora pushed Mikaela further to hide her from being seen by the Decepticons or the HeartDecons. Sam heard a squeak and saw a tiny fly Decepticon was spying. He grabbed the Decepticon, Hikari nodded. Sam snapped the head clean off of its body. The roof started to shake and a large Decepticon was pointing his weapons at the four. Sora and Hikari quickly placed a barrier around them to avoid getting shoot.

They ran to a corner of the room as Starscream looked in on the house. He reached forward trying to get them but result the wall Sam and Mikaela were leaning on turning into dust. The two fell through it. Sam urged Mikaela to go and follow him up the narrow staircase to the top of the roof while Sora and Hikari killed off the Heartless.

"We gotta jump." Sam said, holding Mikaela's hand and looking at the roof a few feet away. They took a few steps back, getting a head start, Sora and Hikari narrowed their keyblade towards them and cast Aero on them, and jumped over just as a Decepticon hit the building they were standing on. Mikaela rolled over the roof and then fell off it, falling through a straw blind then hitting the ground. They got up quickly and kept running as Sora and Hikari followed. They stopped at a shelter where chickens were sitting and Sam pushed them away impatiently.

"I say it's a half mile." Mikaela guessed, observing the distance to Optimus.

"I don't think the soldiers know we're here." Sam said.

"Don't worry, we can speed it up." Hikari smirked and summoned her glider. "Sore, throw your keyblade up and imagine it could be a glider." He did as told and a glider appeared out of nowhere.

"Sweet!" Sora exclaimed as he hopped on it. "Sam! Go with Hikari ! Mikaela and I will follow you two!" Sora grinned and helped Mikaela hopped on the glider.

Hikari helped Sam to her glider and the two keyblade wielders quickly dashed off.

* * *

They were flying but, all of the sudden, a Decepticon appeared in front of them and they all fell from the glider. Sora, Hikari, Sam, and Mikaela groaned as they heard someone yell, "Sam!" they looked over and saw Judy and Ron running toward them.

"It's your parents!" Mikaela shouted, pointing over to them. He stopped when they were close enough. There was a sudden attack; a few Decepticon surrounded them with cannons and other weapons aiming at them. Sora and Hikari narrowed their keyblades to the Decepticon while pushing Sam and Mikaela back.

"Wait! Wait!" Sam shouted.

"SAM! HIKARI! SORA! MIKAELA! RUN! Don't worry about us!" They heard Ron yelled.

"Sammy!" Judy yelled after Ron.

"Whoa! Hey! Watch it! You need me and you need the Matrix right? Why don't you just let my friends go and let's call it a truce, deal?" Hikari smiled as she grabbed the sock from Sam and moved forward.

"No! Don't do it! We all are going to die anyway!" Ron yelled again.

"Ron!/Dad! Please! We know what we're doing!" Both Sam and Hikari yelled.

"You know what, you need me! 'Cause I know about the Matrix." Ron kept screaming tell them all to run. "Please Dad!" Sam turned his attention back to the Decepticon. "Here's what you want right here!"

"And I surrender myself, for the safety of my friends!" Hikari yelled.

"Not when I'm around."

Hikari and Sora turn their heads up and saw a certain blonde man with black shades. He has a giant Buster sword on his hand and he jumped down, slashing the Decepticon in half. He smirked as Hikari grinned. Sora laughed a little as Sam and Mikaela was shocked. "BUMBLEBEE!" Sam suddenly yelled.

Bumblebee came bursting into the scene and took out a few more Decepticons. Hikari, Sora, and the blonde man took care of the Heartless, Nightmares, and the HeartDecons. After a Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker was finished taking care of their fight, at the same time Sora, Hikari, and the blonde man was done too.

"Nice to see you again, Chocobo head." Sora joked.

"Heh," He snorted. "I thought I told you not to call me that." He said in his cool tone.

"So, Cloud… what are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

Cloud turned to her with a frown, "I sense that Sephiroth is here."

"He was." Sora answered.

"Darn it…" Cloud mumbled.

Hikari turn to the other with a smile, "Guys… this is Cloud. Cloud this is Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Judy, and Ron!" Hikari finished with a gasp as she was speeding.

"Nice to meet you all." Cloud smiled.

"Gosh you're handsome." Judy said and received a snort from Sora and a laugh from Hikari.

Hikari nudges Cloud on his ribs and laughed a little, "Cloud… is anyone else here?" She asked quietly.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah… they're on their way. King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Namine are coming. They panicked when you guys suddenly disappeared though. You know, this world is really hard to track down. It disappeared when we were going to enter! It's like this world is forbidden for us to enter. Can you believe Merlin has to use me as a guinea pig for his portal?" Cloud blabbered and Hikari laughed again.

"I know… this world is the weirdest of all. It has Nightmares and Heartless! And there's Pete too!" She exclaimed unhappily.

"I see…" Cloud said as placed his sword on his back.

"Hey! Chocobo head! We're ready to depart!" Sora yelled, waving his arms.

Cloud groans one more time before they ran towards him with Mikaela and Sam right beside Sora. "So what's the plan?" He asked.

"We get this," Sam showed a sock filled with black sand to them. "-to Optimus, he's about half a mile away from here. If we run, the Decepticons might caught us…" He trailed off.

"We'll protect you." Sora, Cloud, and Hikari said in union.

"Alright so… Mission start!"

* * *

**A/N: Chap finished! And I think the next is the ending… But, I do have a poll for the sequel. It's about,**

Who's going to be Sam's girlfriend in the sequel?

Carly Spencer?

Or Mikaela Banes?

**The first Keyblade I introduce for Sora belongs to **PhoenixTrooper**. The keyblade is called **Prime Ascent**.**

**Sora's second keyblade design belongs to me and both of Hikari's keyblade design belongs to me. But the first keyblade that I introduce to Hikari will be drawn by **WiiDragonZx

**The two members are in Deviantart! Check their arts for keyblades and all, they're A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!**

**The keyblades name will be introduced in the next chap!**


	26. Chapter 26: Chained Promises

**A/N: Last chap! Thanks for the fav and alerts guys! and thank you for the reviews!**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **I know! That's a surprised even for me XD. WiiDragonZx is drawing the first keyblade for Hikari (With my design ^^). Keeper of Honor and Prime Ascent belongs to PhoenixTropper. Okay, that'll be cool ^^** (Judy: Really? But he's so good looking!) (Me: Judy! Cloud already has a girlfriend! XD)

Taeniaea: **Thank you ^^ and me too.**

prisonkeeper: **Thank you ^^**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Sam's GF in TF3 ^^. Yup ^^**

Optimistic: **you're welcome. I have, Kefka looks like Joker from Batman though… Kefka might appear in the sequel but, not sure about Terra. I know, but there's a few rules and you have3 to be a member of DA, Sorry…**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

**Keeper of Honor and Primes Ascent © PhoenixTropper (DeviantArt)**

* * *

Chapter 26: Chained Promises

Riku was waiting behind the wall with Major Lennox. He was leaning against the wall as Bat Bat rested on his shoulder. He tried to summon his keyblade but, it showed two keyblade in his hand. The soldiers around him jolted in surprised as Riku only raised an eyebrow. He never summoned two keyblades at once without using his Dawn Mode before. It was rare to see a keyblade wielder summon two keyblades at once without using a form. Roxas was one of those rare keyblade wielders. But now, looks like Riku, Sora, and Hikari have joined the group.

His first keyblade was formed into metallic dark blue triangles wing blades. The handle took shape as Bat wings with orange runes plasma on the middle the end of the handle formed into an X while the bottom end took shape as a separate diamond with orange plasma runes in the middle. The hilt was colored the same and in one straight line, orange runes were marked on. At the end of the hilt, it took shape as a diamond with plasma runes. Near the blade, two triangles bat wings is placed on the sides of the hilt. And a large bat wing is the blade.

His second took shape as a jet black keyblade. The handle is dark green with jet black, the circular guard inner has dark green while the outer has jet black color. The guard isn't a complete guard, there's a small gap between in the middle of the guard. The hilt is wide with the outer is colored dark green and the inner is colored jet black. The hilt is also decorated with blue plasma symbols. The blade in an incomplete gear, the gear on the first is colored black while the upper one is colored jet black. The keychain took shape as three simple gears.

Riku smirked as he swung both keyblades. "Now that's just wrong…" He heard Sergeant Epps said.

"I like both." Major Lennox said.

"Hmm… I'll name it later." Riku smirked. "Right now, we have to look out for Sam and the others." He continued as Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps nodded.

* * *

"Run, run, run, run, run!" Sora shouted as Sam and Mikaela ran towards the city while he and Hikari fought the Heartless as Cloud protected the two running teens.

Sora slashed the Heartless and the HeartDecons while Hikari kept an eye on the Decepticons and on Cloud, Sam, and Mikaela. Whenever there was an explosion, she would place a barrier around Cloud, Sam, and Mikaela. Even though Cloud is right beside them, he can block all of the attacks coming from the Decepticons. As soon as Sora and Hikari was done killing off Heartless and HeatDecons, and blocking the ways of Decepticons. They went after Cloud, Sam, and Mikaela.

The two brunettes saw Acree pulling up in front of the three, but a Decepticon appeared behind her. Both Sora and Hikari narrowed one of their keyblade and cast Thundaga on the Decepticon. Arcee turned around and smirked at the brunettes. She turned her wheels around and began to cover for them to run towards Optimus. The stingray twins helped also. All of the Autobots helped out defeating Decepticons but the Decepticons kept on coming like clones.

"Hey!" Sam yelled tossing his jacket up in the air.

"They aren't going to hear you, 'ya know." Sora sighed as Cloud and Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Then how can we signal them that we're here?" Mikaela asked.

Sora, Hikari, and Cloud look at each other and smirked. Cloud grabbed a red stick from his pocket which surprised Sora and the others, seeing a dynamite stick coming out of his pocket. Cloud frowns and sighed as Hikari nodded. Sam and Mikaela took their distance as Sora lit up the stick. Cloud placed his black shades on as Hikari shut her ears tightly. As soon as it flared up, Cloud narrowed it to the air and let the fireworks from Disney Town do its work. Chip and Dale along with Huey, Dewey, and Louie were the ones who invented the flare up. It took them at least fifty tries to get the flare up right.

The flare up burst into colorful fireworks, design specially. The flares turned out to be the trade mark of King Mickey, Three circles. The soldiers seemed to notice about the flare up and the rest of the Autobots too. "RUN!" Sora shouted to Sam and Mikaela.

The two nodded and ran again towards Major Lennox. Riku helped Mikaela and Sam as they both finally reached the station. Sora, Hikari, and Cloud joined in after a few minutes. Sora pat Riku's shoulder as Hikari knuckle punch with Riku. Cloud on ruff his hair as he smirks. The three keyblade wielder and Cloud took stand guard while Major Lennox brief Sam and Mikaela.

"Riku… So, you got your keyblades too?" Sora whispered.

Riku nodded, "Yeah… Looks like you too." He replied, still glancing around.

"Hey… you guys hear that?" Hikari asked.

"Yes." Cloud gripped on his sword and stood in a fighting stance.

"C'mon, get back, back, back." Major Lennox pushed Sam and Mikaela into the wall as an explosion was made, blowing up a tank into pieces.

The keyblade wielders and Cloud backed away as they almost got hit by a metal. Hikari dodge roll away with Sora as Riku was with Cloud, safe with Major Lennox. Apparently, Sora and Hikari got cornered by Decepticons. They both quickly stood up and dodged roll away again from getting clawed by the Decepticons. Hikari blocked one of the smaller Decepticon's attacks. There was a rumble and suddenly, a familiar Jet came by.

"Behold! The glory of JETFIRE!" Jetfire shouted as he grabbed the Decepticon and rip it apart.

Sora and Hikari leaned against the wall beside Cloud and Riku as Jetfire was killing the Decepticons. Cloud pushed the three and the others further to the other wall when Jetfire just knocked over the wall they were leaning before. Jetfire stood up but a sudden Decepticon appeared from the ground and started to attack Jetfire. Jetfire held the Decepticon and smash it before he fell to the sand saying,

"I'm too old for this crap."

Sora and Hikari turned as they heard a dark laughed, "Why if it isn't little Venny!" Pete yelled from across the building.

"Why you! Cloud! Riku! You help Sam and Mikaela while me and Sora take care of Captain Useless!" Hikari shouted over her shoulder as she and Sora ran towards Pete.

"We're going to make a break for base on my command, okay?" Major Lennox asked, turning to Riku, Cloud, Sam, and Mikaela. They nodded. "You guys stick with me, understand? You stay on my *ss."

"Don't worry, jus stick with us and you'll be fine." Riku said as Cloud stared at Riku.

"Hope these F-16s has good aim." Sergeant Epps said, making RIku and Cloud turn to him.

"Yeah, why is that?" Major Lennox asked.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke." Sergeant Epps gulp and they all looked to their right and saw orange smoke popping up.

Major Lennox glanced to his right too. "You mean that orange smoke?"

"Oh boy…" Riku mumbled as Cloud took out his sword.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?" they looked at each other and then screamed "Run!"

They started to run as F-16s began to shoot down to where the orange smoke was. Riku and Cloud tried to block the missiles as much as they can, using reversal barrier. They stopped near a building while they saw Sam still making a run for it towards Optimus. Riku cursed and chased after him with Cloud not far behind. Major Lennox told them to come back but, the loud missiles beat his voice. Riku placed a barrier around Sam as he was almost hit by Megatron.

Riku jumped away as a HeartDecon attacked his from his sides. He stabbed the HeartDecon to the ground as Cloud was busy with Heartless and HeartDecons of his own. Riku ran towards Sam, protecting him from Heartless. He told Sam to run towards Optimus while he took care of the Heartless. Riku used Flowmotion and Dark Haze to defeat the Heartless. He didn't saw Megatron coming for Sam. Riku's eyes widened as Megatron shoot the ground near Sam, it almost hit Sam but, he got blown away.

"SAM!"

* * *

"Stop being a coward and come here!"

Sora yelled as they kept on chasing Pete. Hikari growled as she was getting ignored by Pete. They both knew that Pete was taking them away from the real battlefield so they can't help. They both nodded to each other as they threw one of their keyblade towards Pete. The keyblades hit Pete right on his head. The two brunettes grin and high-fived at each other.

"You brats are going to pay!" Pete shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah right," Sora said sarcastically. "You're the one who's going to pay!" He yelled as he and Hikari got into a fighting stance.

"My friends here would like to… play with you." Pete smirked as he snaps his fingers and a bunch of Heartless appeared. Soon after, the Nightmares appear without Pete commanding them. "What the?!" Pete yelled.

"Sora… Captain Useless doesn't control the Nightmares." Hikari whispered as Sora nod.

"You're right… this'll make it more easy." Sora smirked as he charged after the Heartless.

Hikari did the same as her Spirit came out, Golden Bark decided to eat up the Nightmares as he barked a few times. Hikari slashed a Nightmare as the throw her keyblade to kill the Heartless. She turned her head sharply towards Sora over her shoulder, "Sora! Me and Golden Bark will take care of these Heartless and Nightmares! You take out Captain Useless there!" She yelled.

"You got it!" Sora shouted back as he ran towards Pete.

Sora slashed Pete but Pete moved back, dodging Sora's attack. The brunette kicked bended down and kicked Pete's leg. Pete fell down as Sora raised both of his keyblades us and stabbed his keyblades near Pete's head as he was standing on top of Pete. Sora smirked as he just took the over-sized black cat down less than two minutes. But, Pete bounced Sora off of his stomach with his large stomach. Sora fell to the sand as he saw Pete getting up.

Sora re-summoned his keyblade and spins it around, getting ready to fight. He charged at Pete while Pete charged back. Sora held Pete's large hand whit both of his keyblade as Pete's fist came punching him to the ground. Sora glared at the black cat and took a deep breath before Wonder Meow appeared out of nowhere and smash Pete into the sands, leaving only his head on the ground. Sora guessed that his body is in the sand. Sora high fived with Wonder Meow and he stabbed his keyblade to the sands beside Pete's talking head.

"Nice work." Hikari complimented as she saw holding her laugh as she saw Pete.

"You too." Sora smiled.

"What do we do now? We can just send him back to Oblivion." Hikari suggested.

"I agree-, Hey… HE ESCAPED!" Sora screamed as he saw Pete was no longer in the sand but he ran into a portal and flees. "Great… just great… We have a runaway cat." He slapped his forehead and sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, we can get him next time." Hikari placed a hand to Sora shoulder and sighed heavily. They both heard more explosions came to where Riku and Cloud were. "Let's head back. Looks like the need our help." Sora nodded and the two ran as quickly as possible to the explosions.

* * *

"SAM!"

Both Sora and Hikari approached the crowd and saw Sam was hurt. They saw Riku was beside Sam. The three nodded and cast a group curaga. At least that will help Sam to wake up. They could feel everyone's heart dropped as Sam was still remaining asleep. Even Bumblebee made sad clicking sounds. Mikaela leaned over to Sam, trying to wake him up as the three keyblade wielders and Cloud could only watch the scene. Riku slowly approached Sam as he bends down and turned his head away. The black sands began to glow as Riku approached him.

Riku raised his hand up above the sands as it combined and turns into the Matrix. And at the same time Sam jolted up. Everyone near him was surprised by the sudden jolt. Sora, Riku, and Hikari smiled as Cloud just smirked. The Autobots and the soldier also felt relief and Mikaela smiled widely to Sam.

"Go on." Riku said as he handed Sam the Matrix.

"Thanks." Sam said as he grabbed the Matrix and stood up.

He climbed on Optimus's chest and hoped the Matrix could revive him back. As he stabbed the Matrix into Optimus' chest, Optimus's body began to lighten up. Sam jumps down in time as Optimus woke up. "Boy, you came back for me…" Optimus said as he smiled.

"Yeah…" Sam only smiled.

"A living Prime… I can't believe my optics…" Jetfire mumbled.

Sora turned his head around as he heard some weird noises at the sky. His eyes widened when he saw an ugly looking squid coming towards Optimus. "OPTIMUS! LOOK OUT! INCOMING!" He yelled.

The Decepticon slam Optimus back down and claimed for the Matrix, "The Matrix… is mine!" The Decepticon yelled, also known as the Fallen. The Fallen turned his head towards the keyblade wielders and smirked evilly. "The keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon…, to complete CYBERTRON!" He shouted.

Cloud appeared in front of the three as they summoned their keyblades. "RUN!" He command as the three nodded.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari made a run for it out of town. But, they quickly stopped, realizing something. "Hey… We're keyblade masters in training! We can't be afraid of that ugly squid!" Sora yelled.

Hikari nodded in agreement, "Yeah! C'mon! They need our help! Our job is to protect! Not putting lives in danger!" She smiled and they all ran back to Cloud.

"Hey, we're here to back you guys up." Riku smirked as he stood in a fighting stance.

Cloud was puzzled for a moment, "Didn't I tell you three to run?" He asked.

"Yep. But, we choose to stay and fight!" Sora grinned and raised his fist up.

Cloud sighed but smirked as he held his Buster sword. But, The Fallen has already escaped to the top of the pyramid. "Optimus get up!" They heard Sam yelled.

"Get up Prime!" Ironhide encourage.

Hikari smiled, "Hang on," She cast Curaga on Optimus and he was healed but some of his parts was still gone. "There you go big guy…" Optimus smiled at her and began to crawl.

"Optimus… use my parts. Defeat The Fallen! Don't let him activate the Harvester!" Jetfire shouted as he ripped his spark out and fell to the sand.

Ratchet and Jolt came towards Jetfire and placed wires on him and Optimus, "Jolt! Electrify!" Racthet ordered.

The parts of Jetfire were attached to Optimus as he was building up into a new set of armor. They all stared in awe as the prime was fully armored. Optimus flew into the air aiming for the pyramids. This was going to be an end to the Fallen.

* * *

After the battle took place, they were going back to Nevada by a large ship. Hikari sat on Bumblebee's hood as Cloud was leaning against his door. Riku and Sora were talking to Major Lennox. As for Sam and Mikaela, they were hugging each other. Sora and Riku approached Hikari with a wide smiled.

"So? Got the names?" She asked.

"Yup." Both of them answered.

They both summoned their keyblades and grinned. "I'll call this one Prime Ascent, 'cause it looks like Optimus! And I'll call this one Energon Gear, 'cause this have the vial Jetfire gave me, it looks like Energon!" Sora chirped happily.

"I'm going to call this one Keeper of Honor, dunno why, it looks like it. And this one will be Mighty Steel, it looks like Ironbutt for some reason." Riku mumbled.

"So? How about you?"

Hikari smiled and summoned both of her keyblades, "I don't know yet, hard to choose."

Suddenly, a soldier came running towards Major Lennox with a panic face and a gun.

"Major Lennox! We have an unidentified spacecraft on our ship!" He yelled.

"Hey! You better put those away or else you're gonna get it!" A familiar voice was heard from the crowd of soldiers.

Hikari jumped from Bumblebee's hood as he transformed into his bi-pedal mode. "Donald?" She asked as Donald perked his head up. "Donald! It really is you!" Hikari yelled.

"And me!" A goofy voice laughed.

"Goofy!" Hikari grinned as the two friends launch themselves to her.

"I knew you guys would be okay!" A new voice shouted happily.

The three stiffed a little but smiled as Cloud smirked. "King!" the three yelled.

"KING?!" The Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps yelled.

"King Mickey! What are you doing here?" Riku asked as he approached the king.

King Mickey laughed, "To come and get you back to your exam of course! You kind of disappeared from the radar!" He sheepishly said. King Mickey turned to Sora, who was gawking. "And someone's here to see 'ya two!"

Riku and Sora raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other. The two's eyes widened and their jaws dropped a little as they saw their girl friends stepped out of the Gummi ship. A blonde girl and an auburn haired girl smiled happily as they saw their boy friends. Quickly, they girls hugged Sora and Riku. The two boys were surprised a little but soon smiled as they were united once again. Hikari grinned as she placed both of her hand on the back of her head. She backed away and let the two couples have their privacy. Cloud, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey followed Hikari as she was walking towards her new friends.

"Guys…" All eyes and optics went to her. "Meet, King Mickey! The King of Disney Town and Disney Palace! Donald our Royal Magician, Goofy our Head Knight, and Cloud our warrior from Radiant Garden!" Hikari chirped happily. "King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Cloud… Meet the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps! And there's Judy and Ron over there."

"And the two girls are Namine, Riku's girlfriend, and Kairi, Sora's girlfriend." Hikari snickered.

"I can't believe that all Disney cartoons are real and talking to me right now." Sergeant Epps mumbled.

"Yeah, Annabelle would love to see Mickey, Donald, and Goody." Major Lennox whispered.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Mudflap and Skids, along with the rest of the Autobots were speechless. This was the first time they saw and hear animals talk. Now, they know what Hikari meant by the most normal she has experience as she met the Autobots. Optimus was the first one to snap out of his thoughts. He bends down to King Mickey and smiled,

"I am Optimus Prime… You must be Hikari's master correct?" He asked.

"Not exactly but, you could say that!" King Mickey smiled. He turned towards Hikari with a frown, "Hikari… the war…" He whispered but the Autobots could hear it.

Hikari sighed deeply, "I know, I know, I know… How's Ven, Aqua, and Terra?"

"They're still finding our secret weapon." Goofy answered.

"And How's Roxas, Shion, Lea, and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee?" She asked again.

"Preparing for what comes in the future." Cloud took a deep sighed.

"Oh… Do we have too? I kind of wanted to stay longer… This world's is great and all." Hikari grinned sheepishly.

"I know, Hikari… But, you, Sora, and Riku has an exam to do." Donald gave a sad smile.

"Give us a minute." Hikari said as she saw Sora and Riku walking towards her with Kairi and Namine. The two girls gave Hikari a hug before smiling and walked towards King Mickey and the others. The three keyblade wielders turn to Optimus and the rest of the Autobots and their human friends.

"Optimus… I hate to say this but, we have to go…" Hikari gave a sad smiled to the leader.

"_Aw… Why so early?"_ Bumblebee whined.

Sora gave a small laugh, "Your world and the rest of the worlds out there depends on us, Bee." He answered.

"I can't believe I say this to you but, I'm going to miss you, Ironbutt." Riku smiled as Ironhide grunted but smiled also.

"I'll miss you too kid." Ironhide said.

Hikari, Sora, and Riku said their goodbyes to the Autobos, Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps and of course Judy and Ron too. Apparently, the stingray twins and Bumblebee were the ones who didn't take the goodbyes very well. Bumblebee cried thru his optics like the last time he did to Sam while the stingrays gave Hikari a very tight hug. Hikari only laughed nervously as they won't stop. The triplets wanted to spend more time together and the three keyblade wielders promised to do so. Hikari hugged Sam for the last time, as a thank you for being her cousin. Mikaela ruffed Sora's hair while Riku and Major Lennox knuckled punch each other. Optimus bends down and reach for his chest, pulling out the Matrix.

"Here you go, little one. A gift, to all what you have gave us." Optimus said as he gave Hikari the Matrix.

"Whoa! Optimus! You don't have to! It's your treasure!" Hikari yelled.

Optimus gave a chuckle, "It is not, it is for you and your friends. A gift from us-," before he could finished, the Matrix began go glow brightly. It shot a ray of light into the sky and a giant keyhole was formed in the sky. "OH MY- A KEYHOLE?! IN THE SKY?!" Optimsu heard some of his men and women shouted.

"The Keyhole! Sora! Riku! Hikari!" King Mickey shouted as the three nodded.

The three jumped back and raised their keyblades up. At the tip on their blades, appeared a light and the light was shot to the keyhole. Locking Earth before the Heartless could even get in. As soon as the world was secure, tiny bits of light began to rain out of the sky. Optimus and the rest of his team and all of the others, held their hands out, feeling the warm light on their palms.

"What are these?" Ratchet asked.

"Those… are pieces of your worlds. The pieces that was lost but returned." Riku crossed his arms and pointed to the sea. The empty sea began to look not so empty, there was an island rebuilding.

"Wow…" Sam and Mikaela breathed as Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps gawked.

The Autobots stared in awe as Bumblebee bends down with a few clicks and whirrs. Hikari smiled and hugged his face plates. She saw that Bumblebee pulled out the good luck charm she lends to him. "Keep it… It's a mark of our promise…" something clicked and she grinned.

"I know! I know what to name one of my keyblades!" She summoned one of her keyblades that wasn't the AllSpark Shard.

"I shall name it… Chained Promises! Because I made promises to return to this world! Believe me guys, we'll come back one day. Where there's no more war." She smiled as she stabbed the floor and the keyblade disappeared.

"We shall keep that promise, little one."

"We'll see you guys later." Kairi said as she gave Sora one last hug before going into the gummi ship.

"Good luck." Namine smiled and Riku nodded.

The gummi ship with King Mickey, Kairi, Namine, Donald, Goofy, and Cloud flew from Earth and disappeared in a flash. Sora, Riku, and Hikari was left. The three glanced at each other and glanced over to the piece of star shard King Mickey gave to them. The star started to glow ad they all were blinded by light. The star shard took them out of Earth to continue their exam, while the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, and Sergeant Epps stared the sky.

"You think they'll be okay?" Sam asked.

Optimus smiled, "They are courageous little sparklings. Whatever hits them, they'll be strong enough to hit back." He said and received a happy chirp from Bumblebee. Optimus chuckled.

Little did they know, the three keyblade wielders were in much more trouble they could ever possibly think.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Story end… So the sequel will come out as soon as Sora no Hikari 3 is complete ^^**

**And I've took the poll down because I have decided to make Sam with Mikaela. Carly is awesome but, I just like Mikaela better ^^**

**and KH-Hardcorefan4483 help me picked the names for Sora's (Energon gear), Riku's (Mighty Steel), and Hikari's (Chained Promises) keyblade names ^^**

**Thank you soo much for reading this story and supporting it ^^**

**R&R Please :3**


End file.
